The Show
by Sta.Fray
Summary: Damon consigue un nuevo trabajo como fotógrafo en una de las revistas de moda más importantes de Nueva York, "The Show". Conoce a Elena, modelo de la revista, y a sus amigos. Comienza a vivir nuevas experiencias y a sentir cosas que creyó que nunca más podría sentir. Elena saldrá de su burbuja gracias a Damon, en quien encontrará a un verdadero amigo. (Delena) (Todos humanos)
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es mi primer Fic sobre "The Vampire Diaries"... que ya tenía ganas. Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía. Y espero que la disfruten.**

**Por cierto... Delena totalmente! :)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: Bienvenida**

No pudo dormir bien en toda la noche. Los nervios de pensar que no sería bueno para el trabajo le comían. La semana anterior había recibido una oferta de trabajo a su nombre de parte de una de las revistas de moda de Nueva York más importantes, "The Show". Y no se lo pensó dos veces, pues llevaba sin trabajo un par de meses y había tenido que volver a Mistyc Falls porque la economía no le permitía seguir siendo independiente. Vivía en la casa familiar con su tío, pero en el pueblo no había mucho que hacer y se pasaba los días caminando por los bosques y las calles fotografiando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

Y aunque estaba deseando salir de allí, en verdad él no había buscado trabajo en esos dos meses. Se lo había tomado más bien como un pequeño descanso y no había buscado ninguna oferta de trabajo. Por eso le extrañaba tanto que le hubiesen llamado precisamente a él… y a su teléfono.

Pero ahora eso ya no le importaba. Hizo las maletas y buscó un apartamento en Nueva York para marcharse lo antes posible. Encontró uno en Brooklyn que era bastante económico y además muy espacioso, lo ideal para todos sus chismes de fotógrafo.

Durante el fin de semana estuvo desembalando cajas y colocando todo en el apartamento. Tenía un espacioso salón con sofás azules y un gran ventanal que miraba al río. La cocina se unía al salón mediante una barra y la casa se completaba con dos habitaciones, una para su dormitorio y otra donde instaló su estudio fotográfico personal, y un baño bastante grande.

Y ahora, lunes por la mañana, después de haber tomado una ducha y desayunado más bien poco, pues su estómago no le dejó más que beberse un café con una magdalena, conducía su camaro azul camino a "The Show" para enfrentarse a su primer trabajo como fotógrafo de modelos.

* * *

Elena aparcó su Ferrari rojo en su plaza y bajó cogiendo su bolso. Caminaba al ascensor cuando Caroline llegó con su Audi negro al parking y tocó el claxon para que Elena la esperase. Se unieron en la puerta del ascensor.

- Buenos días cariño – le dijo Caroline dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola Car – le contestó Elena.

- ¿Has dormido bien?

- Como un tronco. Hoy me estoy arrepintiendo de los tequilas.

- Ya… yo también. La cabeza me va a estallar.

-¿Sólo te arrepientes de los tequilas? – le preguntó Elena con tono pícaro.

- De momento sí – le respondió con una sonrisa.

Subieron en el ascensor y salieron a la recepción de la revista. Allí se encontraron con April, la recepcionista.

- Hola chicas.

- Hola April – contestó Elena.

- Vaya, las veo un poco… dormidas – les dijo la chica observando sus caras de sueño.

- No es sueño… es resaca – le dijo Caroline sujetándose la cabeza.

- ¿Resaca? Pero si hoy es miércoles. ¿Salisteis ayer?

- Si. Y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento April – dijo Elena.

- No digas eso Elena. Si lo pasamos genial.

- Dirás que tú lo pasaste genial. Yo estuve la mitad de la noche intentando localizar a Stefan y la otra mitad aguantando las historias de Bonnie con Tayler.

Stefan era el novio de Elena desde hace unos ocho meses. Comenzaron a salir un mes después que ella entrase a trabajar en la revista y la cogiesen como modelo oficial. Él siempre fue muy atento y romántico con ella, pero en los últimos dos meses las cosas parecían haber cambiado. Y ahora él estaba en Las Vegas representando a la revista en un importante negocio con los dos móldelos número uno de la revista, Rebekah Holt y Klaus Mikaelson. Al principio hablaban a diario, pero las llamadas comenzaron a sustituirse por breves mails que apenas decían que se encontraba bien y que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Elena empezaba a estar molesta con él, pues hacía un par de semanas que no hablaban ni sabía nada de él. Por ello lo llamaba tan insistentemente, aunque no recibiese respuesta.

- Pues si lo pasaste mal es porque tú quisiste… porque bien que se te acercaban los chicos para bailar.

- Car… ¿otra vez la misma conversación? Salgo con Stefan y así va a seguir siendo. No estoy para nadie más.

- Pues no lo entiendo. No has hablado con él en un mes. Ni si quiera sabes qué está haciendo en Las Vegas.

- Está trabajando Car – dijo Elena en tono cansado.

- Ya… trabajando… con la prepotente y pegajosa de Rebekah.

- Y Klaus… recuerda que también está Klaus.

- Si… bueno. Lo que tú digas.

- Chicas – intervino April – no discutáis, no merece la pena. Y anda, subid al estudio tres que Bonnie ya os está esperando.

Elena y Caroline subieron al estudio y entraron al camerino. Bonnie estaba preparando el vestuario con el que trabajarían ese día.

- Buenos días dormilonas – les dijo Bonnie.

- Hola Bonnie, ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó Caroline.

- Bien. ¿Sabéis? He hablado esta mañana con Ty.

- Bonnie… ¿otra vez la historia de Tyler? Ya me la contaste anoche cariño… y con todos sus episodios.

- Lo siento Elena – le dijo con una sonrisa, sabiendo que la noche anterior su mono-tema Tyler llegó a aburrir a Elena – Pero es que esta vez las cosas han cambiado.

- ¿Cambiado? – preguntó Caroline preocupada - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Veréis… es que… - dudaba Bonnie.

- Vamos Bon, suéltalo ya – instó Elena nerviosa.

- ¡Me ha pedido que me case con él! – gritó Bonnie enseñándoles el anillo que Tyler le había regalado y dando saltitos de la emoción.

Elena y Caroline se quedaron anonadadas, sin saber bien qué decir. Pero al ver la felicidad y la emoción de su amiga, se unieron a ella en un abrazo.

- ¡Dios Bonnie, enhorabuena! – grito Caroline.

- ¡Gracias!

- Bonnie, me alegro mucho por ti – le dijo Elena – Pero, ¿tú estás segura?

- Segurísima Elena. Las cosas están mejor que nunca entre nosotros y… bueno, esto las mejora aún más.

- Está bien, pues si es lo que tú quieres… adelante – le contestó Elena sonriente.

- Bueno, dejemos el tema porque si no hoy no trabajaremos nada – les dijo Bonnie sonriendo - A ver, el jefe vino antes y me dio este dossier sobre la marca de ropa "The Cure". Quiere que hagamos un photoshoot con algunos vestidos de su nueva colección para un artículo del diseñador. ¿Os gustan? – les preguntó mostrándoles los vestidos que tenía para ellas.

- Madre mía, son preciosos – dijo Caroline – Lástima que no pueda quedarme con ninguno.

- Car… si tu armario parece que un día va a reventar.

- Bueno, nunca está de más un vestido nuevo. Además, ahora tenemos una boda en camino.

- Ya… ¿y con quién se supone que irás? ¿Con Matt Donnovan? – preguntó Elena sarcástica.

- ¿Matt? ¿Qué pasa con Matt? – preguntó Bonnie.

- ¿En serio no te enteraste de nada anoche Bonnie? – se sorprendió Elena.

- No. ¿Qué tengo que saber?

- Pues que nuestra querida amiga Caroline estuvo dándose cariñitos con Matt en la discoteca.

- ¿En serio? – gritó Bonnie alucinada.

- Elena, por dios, no lo llames darse cariñitos. Nos acostamos y punto. – le dijo Caroline.

- ¿Te acostaste anoche con Matt? – continuó Bonnie.

- Si.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Klaus? – le preguntó Bonnie confundida.

- Klaus es historia. No quiero saber nada de él nunca más. Y espero que no me lo vuelvan a nombrar más.

- Car… sabes que tienes que seguir trabajando con él cuando vuelva de Las Vegas, ¿verdad? - le preguntó Elena.

- Claro que lo sé, pero el trabajo es el trabajo. Lo que a mi vida personal se refiere, Klaus no existe, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo – asintieron sus amigas.

Caroline no quería saber nada más sobre Klaus. Habían estado saliendo durante un año, hasta que una semana antes de que él se marchase a Las Vegas con Stefan y Rebekah para el proyecto de colaboración con una revista de allí, le encontró en su propia cama con otra chica. Le echó del apartamento que compartían y ella se quedó destrozada. Cuando peor lo pasaba era cuando tenía que verle en el trabajo, por eso agradeció enormemente que se marchase de viaje. Y no hacía más que pensar en cómo reaccionaría cuando se lo volviese a encontrar, por eso la noche anterior habían salido para intentar olvidarse un poco del tema y, entre tequila y tequila, acabó en la cama con Matt. Tampoco es que se arrepintiese del todo, pero tampoco estaba orgullosa de la manera en que habían sucedido las cosas.

- Pero bueno, a todo esto – dijo Elena para cambiar de tema - ¿Cómo vamos a hacer las fotos si no hay fotógrafo?

- Si hay fotógrafo. Alaric me dijo que había contratado a un chico que vendría hoy y que os fuese preparando mientras que él llegaba – aseguró Bonnie.

- Am… bien entonces – contestó Elena – Pues empecemos.

* * *

Damon entra en el edificio y se dirige al mostrador. No sabe bien hacia dónde tiene que ir.

- Disculpe – le dice a la joven pelirroja que se vuelve a mirarle - ¿en qué planta está la revista "The Show?

- Hola. Está en la décima. Los ascensores están siguiendo ese pasillo – le indicaba la chica con la mano.

- Gracias.

Damon continuó por dónde la joven le indicó y cogió un ascensor. Llegó a la planta número diez y al salir se encontró con un hall enorme decorado con decenas de fotos de modelos. Todas eran espectaculares, pero una llamó especialmente su atención. Unos ojos marrones y profundos enmarcados en una dulce cara. Su vestimenta de cuero negro le daba un aspecto de ferocidad que contrastaba con su rostro.

Salió de su aturdimiento y vio que a su izquierda había un mostrador y una chica tecleaba en su ordenador. Se acercó a ella y cuando se giró vio que tenía unos preciosos y grandes ojos azules.

- Buenos días. Soy Damon Salvatore.

- Hola. Yo soy April. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

- Tengo una cita con el Señor Saltzman.

- Bien. Espere un segundo.

April cogió el teléfono a duras penas. Aquel chico le parecía tan guapo que le costaba concentrarse en el número que tenía que marcar.

- Señor Saltzman, Damon Salvatore está aquí – hizo un silencio – Bien, ahora mismo señor.

April colgó y se puso de pie. A Damon le parecía que la chica era bastante guapa, pero parecía demasiado niña como para que le pudiese atraer. Sin embargo a April le temblaban hasta las piernas por tener delante a aquel adonis griego.

- Acompáñeme por favor.

Damon la siguió y entraron en la redacción de la revista. Vio cómo decenas de personas trabajaban en sus escritorios con sus ordenadores o charlaban entre ellos animadamente. Le pareció un buen lugar de trabajo. Continuaron por un pasillo que estaba lleno de más fotografías de modelos. De nuevo la castaña de ojos dulces llamó su atención. April tocó en una puerta y abrió sin esperar respuesta. Le hizo pasar a un gran despacho donde un hombre, que podría tener más o menos su edad, esperaba de pie frente al escritorio.

- Señor Saltzman, el Señor Salvatore.

- April, por favor, ya te he dicho que no me llames así. Alaric y punto. Me haces sentir viejo.

- Lo siento señor…Perdón, Alaric.

- Eso está mejor. Por cierto, ¿llegaron Elena y Caroline?

- Si, ya subieron al estudio con Bonnie. Estarán preparándose.

- Perfecto. Gracias April.

- Bien. Si necesitan algo estoy en mi mesa.

Dijo la chica y se marchó. Alaric se acercó a Damon y le ofreció la mano.

- Señor Salvatore, disculpe, no me he presentado.

- Damon, por favor.

- Claro. Alaric Saltzman. Siéntate Damon – le ofreció.

Alaric se sentó tras su escritorio y Damon frente a él. A Damon le parecía que el señor Saltzman era bastante joven para dirigir una revista de tanto prestigio como la suya. Le admiraba por haber logrado tener tanto éxito en la vida con tan corta edad… pues supuso que tendría más o menos su misma edad, unos 30 años o así. Y la verdad es que estaba pareciendo un tipo bastante agradable y simpático. Pensó que se llevaría bien con él.

- Bueno Damon, ¿Nervioso?

- Un poco. Hace unos meses que no trabajo y empezar algo nuevo siempre me pone nervioso.

- Pues no tiene por qué. Aquí somos todos como una gran familia, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

- Está bien.

- Bueno, te explico un poco. "The Show" es una revista mensual sobre moda y preparamos reportajes de todo tipo. Pero tú principalmente te ocuparás de las fotos de estudio. A veces salimos a alguna localización para las fotos, depende del artículo, pero por lo demás es simplemente eso. Tenemos arriba tres estudios preparados para cualquier tipo de sesión fotográfica y todo tipo de material. ¿Tienes alguna duda?

- En principio ninguna – contestó Damon lo más relajado que pudo – Sólo saber horarios y sueldo.

- De acuerdo – dijo Alaric sacando unos papeles – Este es el contrato. Son seis horas al día, cuatro mil dólares al mes.

- ¿Cuatro mil? – dijo Damon asombrado.

- ¿Es poco?

- No, está genial.

- ¿Firmas entonces?

- Por supuesto.

Damon firmó el contrato mejor pagado de su vida. Estaba realmente emocionado. Siempre había estado en revistas dónde cobraba una miseria por hacerle fotos a decoraciones de casas o a animales y pasajes. Pero ahora este trabajo le daba una nueva oportunidad, lo presentía. A pesar de que no tuviese ni idea de cómo trabajar con modelos, pues nunca lo había hecho, sentía que se le iba a dar bien. Y es que por cuatro mil dólares al mes al menos tenía que intentarlo.

- Estupendo. Pues acompáñame Damon, te voy a mostrar tu nuevo lugar de trabajo.

Alaric salió del despacho y le guió de nuevo por el pasillo hasta la redacción. Salieron a la recepción y subieron por unas escaleras que estaban junto al ascensor. Llegaron a un pasillo de paredes blancas con cuatro puertas en él. Estaban el estudio uno, dos y tres, y por último despachos y camerinos. Entraron en el estudio tres y Damon se sorprendió de lo grande que era el espacio. Había un set de paredes blancas que estaba perfectamente iluminado con focos y telas blancas. Varias cámaras sobre una mesa junto a un portátil y más material fotográfico.

- Bien Damon, este es el estudio tres. Como ves está todo preparado para una sesión para hoy.

- Si, veo que hay mucho material.

- Si, puedes disponer de lo que necesites. Ven – le pidió caminando hacia una puerta al fondo del estudio – te voy a enseñar tu despacho y los camerinos.

- ¿Tengo un despacho? – preguntó Damon asombrado.

- Claro que sí. Necesitas un lugar donde trabajar tranquilo y en mi revista cada uno tiene su lugar. Lo único distinto es que tú estás aquí arriba y no en la redacción como todos los demás. El primer fotógrafo que tuvimos nos lo sugirió y así es como lo hicimos. Pero si tienes algún problema no tienes más que decirlo.

- No, no… ningún problema.

- Genial. Pues este es tu despacho – dijo Alaric abriendo una puerta al fondo del pasillo y haciéndole pasar a un enorme despacho con enormes ventanales que mostraban una espectacular vista de Nueva York.

- Venga ya… - dijo Damon alucinado.

- Ahí tienes el escritorio con un equipo Mac de mucha potencia. También tienes un portátil personal y otro en el estudio para ir cargando las fotos y visualizándolas durante la sesión. Y bueno… no sé que más decirte… todo lo que ves aquí lo puedes usar.

- Vaya… esto es genial.

- Me alegro que estés conforme. Ahora sígueme, que te enseño los camerinos y de paso conoces a las modelos con las que vas a trabajar.

Salieron del despacho y Damon aún estaba alucinando con todo lo que se le estaba ofreciendo. Caminaron por el pasillo y llegaron a una puerta donde ponía el nombre de tres chicas: Caroline, Elena y Rebekah. Al entrar, vio cómo una chica morena maquillaba a una rubia, a la cual recordaba de las fotografías de modelos de los pasillos. Ambas miraron hacia la puerta.

- Buenos días chicas – les dijo Alaric.

- Hola - contestó Bonnie.

- Hola jefe – dijo Caroline.

- Vengo a presentaros al nuevo fotógrafo – dijo haciendo un gesto para que Damon se pusiese junto a él – Él es Damon.

- Hola Damon, yo soy Bonnie, estilista – dijo la morena.

- Hola, yo Caroline – le dijo esta con cara de embobada – Encantada.

- Bueno, pues echas las presentaciones… - siguió Alaric, pero se dio cuenta que Elena no estaba – Por cierto, ¿Elena no ha llegado?

- Si, está cambiándose – le dijo Bonnie.

En ese instante, Elena salió de detrás de una puerta y Damon sintió cómo se quedaba sin aire en los pulmones. Aquella chica era la de los ojos dulces de las fotografías. Y en persona era mucho más preciosa de lo que había imaginado. Llevaba puesto un vestido corto de encaje blanco con detalles dorados de mangas largas y cuello cisne. Se ajustaba a su cuerpo a la perfección. Llevaba su melena castaña suelta en ondas e iba descalza, y, a pesar de su dulce cara, Damon pensó que tenía un cierto aire salvaje que llamaba la atención.

- Oh, hola Elena. Él es Damon, el nuevo fotógrafo – le dijo Alaric.

Elena por su parte, al ver aquellos ojos azules se quedó paralizada. Había escuchado la voz de Alaric desde detrás de la puerta, pero no sabía que venía acompañada por aquel chico tan tremendamente guapo. Cuando por fin pudo salir de su aturdimiento por el shock, se adelantó hacia donde estaban ellos.

- Hola Damon, yo soy Elena. Encantada de conocerte – le dijo para después darle dos besos.

- Igualmente – dijo Damon aún intentando controlar la respiración.

Elena se giró para ponerse los zapatos y Damon observó que el vestido dejaba su espalda al aire. Entonces se atrevió a sugerir algo.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Bonnie?

- Claro – dijo asombrada.

- ¿Elena llevará ese peinado para las fotos? – preguntó ante la confusión de todos.

- Si, ¿por qué?

- Recógeselo. Su espalda debe verse. Es un detalle del vestido que no se puede tapar y ella tiene el pelo muy largo.

- Claro… es buena idea. No había caído en eso.

- Vaya – intervino Alaric poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro – buena observación Damon. Creo que hemos acertado contigo.

- Eso espero – contestó sintiendo que de verdad había empezado con buen pie.

- Bien, pues acompáñame de nuevo que te presento al resto de la redacción y ya te dejaré libre para que empieces con tu trabajo.

- Ok.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: Toma de contacto**

Alaric y Damon salieron del camerino y las chicas no pudieron evitar mirarse las tres anonadadas.

- ¿De dónde salió ese semi dios? – preguntón Caroline señalando la puerta.

- Car… qué exagerada eres – le dijo Bonnie mientras la giraba para seguir maquillándola.

- ¿Exagerada? ¿En serio crees que exagero? ¿Pero acaso tú lo has visto bien?

- Si, lo he visto, y no me parece para tanto.

- De verdad Bonnie, cada día estoy más segura que tu gusto está más que perdido.

- Para gustos los colores, ¿no?

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero es que… esos ojos… Ains, son preciosos. No sé si me podré concentrar en trabajar si es él quien nos va a hacer las fotos, ¿no crees Elena?

- Bueno, no está mal – dijo Elena.

- ¿Qué no está mal? Pero bueno, ¿qué os pasa a vosotras dos? ¿Estáis ciegas o qué?

- Si Car, es muy guapo. Pero no sé, parece muy… serio.

- Bueno, darle tiempo chicas… que es su primer día y a lo mejor es tímido.

- No tiene pinta de ser precisamente tímido.

- No. Más bien tiene pinta de ser toda una fiera en la cama… con esos brazos y esa espalda… - decía Caroline mientras gesticulaba como si tuviese a Damon delante.

- ¡Caroline! – gritó Bonnie.

- ¿Qué? No me digas que ahora te vas a escandalizar.

- No tienes remedio… - le dijo negando con la cabeza.

Y mientras Bonnie y Caroline mantenían su pequeña discusión sobre Damon, Elena no podía sacarse aquellos profundos ojos azules de su mente. Había notado como la miraba y, cuando después hizo el comentario sobre la espalda de su vestido, supo que no le había quitado ojo. Pero entonces los ojos verdes y enfadados de Stefan le vinieron a la mente. Eso la hizo entristecer y a la vez sentir que le hacía más falta que nunca. Fue hacia su bolso, sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó a Stefan… pero después de tres intentos sin suerte, apagó el móvil y enfadada se sentó a esperar que Bonnie le recogiese el pelo, tal y como Damon había propuesto.

* * *

Alaric entró en la redacción con Damon.

- Chicos, atendedme un segundo – todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para atender al jefe – Bien, éste es Damon, el nuevo fotógrafo de la revista. Empieza a trabajar hoy con nosotros así que ayudadle en lo que necesite y no seáis muy exigentes con él, ¿de acuerdo?

Un asentimiento y un saludo general se escucharon en la redacción. La mayoría volvió a sus tareas en cuanto Alaric terminó, pero dos chicos se acercaron a saludarle.

- Hola, soy Matt. Bienvenido – le dijo estrechándole la mano.

- Hola, encantado – contestó Damon.

- Y yo soy Tyler. Si necesitas ayuda, no tienes más que decirlo, ¿de acuerdo?

- Gracias. Se los tendré en cuenta.

- Bien Damon – intervino Alaric – ya sólo falta una más. Vamos.

Caminaron de nuevo por el pasillo que daba a su despacho y llegaron a otro contiguo. Abrieron la puerta y una chica de pelo anaranjado les sonrió al verlos.

- Hola Jenna, él es Damon, el fotógrafo que te dije que vendría hoy.

- Vaya, hola Damon. Yo soy Jenna.

- Encantado – le dijo estrechándole la mano.

- Ella es mi secretaria personal, así que si por cualquier cosa no estoy disponible, habla con ella, ¿vale?

- Claro, no hay problema.

- Me alegro que estés aquí Damon – le dijo Jenna con una sonrisa – Ya verás que aquí somos todos como una gran familia. Te trataremos bien.

- Gracias Jenna. Es bueno saberlo.

- Bueno, yo os dejo que tengo una reunión. Damon – le llamó Alaric – Jenna te hará saber sobre el primer trabajo que tienes que hacer. Si tienes alguna duda no te preocupes en preguntar. Nos vemos más tarde.

- Claro. Hasta luego señor Slatzman.

- ¡Y por dios, llámame Alaric! – dijo cerrando la puerta.

- Bueno – le dijo Jenna – Aquí tienes el dossier de la firma de ropa "The Cure". Es una de las veteranas en nuestra revista y siempre que sacan colección les hacemos un reportaje. En el estudio tres está todo preparado para la sesión y las modelos ya están preparándose. No han especificado que estilo de fotografías quieren para mostrar las prendas, así que tienes libertad de hacerlas como quieras. ¿De acuerdo?

- Bien, entendido.

- Bien. Pues entonces ya puedes subir y comenzar. Y tómatelo con calma, que es tu primer día y recuerda que es una revista mensual, no hay prisa, así que puedes hacer el trabajo con tiempo.

- Gracias Jenna. Subo y empiezo enseguida.

Damon subió de nuevo al estudio y se encerró un momento en su despacho a pensar. Había pasado todo tan rápido que estaba un poco abrumado. Él nunca se había achantado ante ningún reto, pero es que este era bastante grande. Aunque no era momento de echarse hacia atrás, había firmado un contrato e iba a intentar dar lo mejor de sí.

Revisó unas cuantas fotografías que había por allí del fotógrafo que estuvo antes en la revista para ver la luz y los estilos que usaba para hacer las fotos. Una vez interiorizó todo y se tranquilizó, salió al estudio y las tres chicas más un chico, que supuso que sería un técnico, le esperaban. Bonnie terminaba de retocar e Elena y Caroline y el otro chico regulaba las luces. Damon estaba nervioso, pero no iba a dejar que los demás lo notasen.

- Bueno chicas, ya podemos empezar. Caroline, empezamos contigo.-

- Muy bien.

Caroline se colocó en el set frente a la cámara con un vestido largo de color beige que caía en ondas y un recogido que endurecían sus facciones. Damon comenzó a hacerle fotos mientras ella posaba para él.

- Espera un segundo Caroline, voy a revisar las fotos.

Miró en el ordenador las fotos que iba haciendo y le parecieron que estaban demasiado cargadas de luz y el vestido no resaltaba lo suficiente. Sin decirle nada al técnico de luces, apagó algunas lámparas y posicionó otras creando sombras alrededor de Caroline. Los demás le miraban sin saber bien qué hacía, pero a él le daba igual. Le habían dado libertad. Cogió de nuevo la cámara.

- Bien Car. ¿Puedo llamarte Car?

- Claro, todos me llaman así.

- Vale Car. Quiero que gires tu cuerpo y no mires a la cámara en ningún momento. Mantén el rostro serio cada vez que cambies de pose. Que sean siempre elegantes, porque vas muy elegante, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si.

Y así comenzó de nuevo. Fotos y más fotos. Caroline cambiaba de postura pero mantenía el rostro serio. Bonnie pensaba que las fotos serían un fiasco, porque no había suficiente luz, pero Elena, que estaba mirando el monitor del ordenador estaba alucinando. Las fotos estaban saliendo increíbles. Damon había creado sombras alrededor de Caroline que hacían que su vestido resaltase entre todas ellas y que ella misma pareciese mucho más interesante. No es como si posase con aquel vestido para unas fotos, parecía como si le perteneciese de verdad, como si formase parte de ella. A Elena le estaba encantando el resultado.

Damon se giró para revisar las fotos en el ordenador y vio cómo Elena las miraba asombrada.

- Uh… lo siento – le dijo ella.

- No te preocupes, no me molesta.

- Son geniales Damon, realmente preciosas.

- ¿Te gustan? – preguntó él intrigado. Le parecía increíble que lo estuviese haciendo bien siendo la primera vez que lo hacía.

- Me encantan. Juegas con la luz y las sombras realmente bien. Hacía tiempo que no veía algo tan bueno.

Intentó no ponerse nervioso. Se giró de nuevo a Caroline.

- Bien Car, ya hemos terminado. – se giró hacia Elena – Elena, te toca.

- Estoy deseando – le dijo ella entusiasmada. Después de ver las fotos de Caroline, estaba impaciente por que empezase con ella.

Elena se posicionó y comenzaron con la sesión. La fotografió de mil maneras y todas le parecían geniales. Las que mostraba la espalda del vestido eran las mejores. Inspiraban una total sensualidad. Ella era perfecta.

Caroline y Bonnie admiraban en trabajo de Damon con Elena mientras comentaban en susurros.

- Son geniales.

- ¿Quiénes, ellos? – preguntó Bonnie perdida.

- Las fotos Bonnie. Son preciosas.

- Am. Si, la verdad pensaba que no iban a salir bien con esta luz… pero quedan estupendas.

Después de un rato, las chicas salen con otro modelo y continúan con la sesión de fotos. Caroline llevaba un vestido rosa pálido con pequeños detalles de encaje y un recogido informal. Elena llevaba un vestido negro semi-trasparente con bordados blancos y que dejaba su espalda al descubierto. Damon no podía apartar la mirada.

Un par de horas más tarde, Damon revisaba sus fotografías en su despacho. Llaman a la puerta y ve que Alaric entra.

- ¿Qué tal el primer día?

- Bastante bien… creo.

- ¿Tienes las fotos de la sesión?

- Si, las estaba revisando.

- Pues veámoslas juntos y te doy mi opinión. Así ya las seleccionamos también y nos quitamos un trabajo de encima.

Miraban las fotos juntos y Alaric se sorprendía cada vez más con cada fotografía que veía.

- Damon, son impresionantes.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, son muy buenas. No tienen nada que ver con el estilo que llevamos en la revista.

- ¿No? Las puedo repetir si no son lo que necesitas.

- ¡No, no! Nada de repetirlas. Son demasiado buenas como para desperdiciarlas. Además, nunca viene mal un soplo de aire fresco.

- Vaya, ¿soy un soplo de aire fresco? – preguntó Damon entre risas. Le había hecho gracia.

- Algo así – contestó Alaric contagiándose de su risa.

Seleccionan unas cuantas fotografías de cada una de las chicas y terminan con el trabajo.

- Bien, pues aquí ya has terminado por hoy. Me alegro de haberte contratado Damon.

- Y yo de que me contratases.

- Pues si estamos de acuerdo, podríamos celebrarlo con una copa. ¿Te parece?

- ¿Una copa con el jefe? Nunca me habían propuesto algo así – le dice sonriendo.

- Para todo hay una primera vez Damon – le dice saliendo por la puerta – Espérame en la recepción en quince minutos.

* * *

Elena y Caroline salen del estudio y bajan a la recepción. Se acercan a April para charlar un rato con ella.

- Hola April.

- Hey chicas, ¿qué tal con el nuevo fotógrafo?

- Genial – contesta Caroline apresurada – Hace unas fotos increíbles.

- Si, son muy buenas – sigue Elena.

- ¿En serio? ¿Entonces es bueno? – pregunta April.

- Sí, mucho. Creo que Alaric ha acertado esta vez – le dice Elena.

- Y bueno, ¿cómo es él?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta Caroline.

- De personalidad y eso… cómo es trabajando.

- Pues es muy serio, la verdad. Se ve que se lo toma bastante en serio – dice Elena.

- Yo creo que estaba así porque era su primer día. Seguro que después será más simpático. Ten en cuenta que no nos conoce. – añadió Caroline.

- Puede… pero se nota que es un chico muy reservado – contesta Elena.

- Bueno, el tiempo lo dirá – afirma April.

- Pues sí – contesta Caroline – Y bueno, yo las dejo que voy a entrar un momento a la redacción.

- ¿Vas a hablar con Matt? – pregunta Elena.

- Sí, quiero aclarar las cosas.

- ¿Te espero?

- No hace falta. Nos vemos mañana cariño – le dice dándole un beso en la mejilla y desapareciendo por la puerta de la redacción.

- Entonces el chico nuevo es bueno ¿eh? – continúa April.

- Ahá.

- A parte de estar también muy bueno… - dice April con una sonrisa y haciendo un gesto con la mano como si se abanicase.

- April… - dice Elena reprimiendo una carcajada – Sí, es muy guapo. Pero lo mejor son sus fotos. De verdad April, cuando las veas vas a alucinar. Su manera de trabajar en un poco rara… diferente a lo que estamos acostumbradas… pero creo que merecerá la pena.

Mientras Elena le cuenta a April, ésta ve cómo Damon entra en la recepción y se queda mirando a las chicas, habiendo oído perfectamente lo que Elena ha dicho. April abre tanto los ojos que Elena se da cuenta que algo pasa. Se da la vuelta y ve a Damon allí parado frente a ella, mirándola con una expresión difícil de descifrar. Se pone tan nerviosa que al intentar hablar de nuevo incluso tartamudea.

- Da… Damon… yo lo… lo siento – dice ella.

- No te preocupes Elena, no tienes de qué disculparte – le dice sonriendo – Pero, ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas?

- Claro – le contesta ella intrigada y apartándose del mostrador de April, quien los mira confusa – Dime.

- Verás, respecto a lo que has dicho de que trabajo raro y eso…

- No Damon, no tienes que explicarme nada. Es tu forma de trabajar y la respeto.

- No, escucha. Verás, la cosa es que… bueno, pues que es la primera vez que hago una sesión fotográfica con modelos, Elena.

- ¿En serio?

- Si. Además estaba bastante nervioso porque no sabía si podría hacerlo bien.

- En serio, me sorprendes.

- ¿Te sorprendo?

- No puedo creer que nunca hayas trabajado con modelos y hayas hecho unas fotos tan buenas en la primera sesión.

- ¿De verdad te parecen tan buenas? – le preguntaba Damon alagado.

- Si, ya te lo dije antes. Creo que tienes mucho talento.

- Vaya, gracias. Nunca me habían dicho eso.

- Pues ya lo sabes. Y por los nervios no te preocupes, yo te voy a ayudar en todo lo que necesites. Y por supuesto que guardaré tu pequeño secreto.

- Gracias Elena.

- De nada, Damon.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunta Alaric asustando a ambos. No se habían dado cuenta que había salido de la redacción y se acercaba a ellos.

- ¿Qué? – se sobresaltó Elena al verle – No… no, no pasa nada. Sólo le estaba dando la enhorabuena por su trabajo de hoy.

- Si. Han sido buenas conmigo – afirmó Damon con una sonrisa.

- Si, la verdad es que ha hecho un buen trabajo. Y eso se merece una celebración, ¿no crees? – preguntó Alaric.

- Totalmente de acuerdo. – afirmó Elena.

- Pues si quieres te puedes unir a nosotros Elena. Salíamos a tomarnos una copa – la invitó Alaric.

- Gracias Alaric, pero seguro que tienes mucho de lo que hablar con Damon.

- No mucho, la verdad. Lo esencial ya está dicho… es más por diversión – le dijo Alaric mirándolos con una gran sonrisa.

- De verdad, no puedo. Jeremy me espera en casa.

- ¿Tu hermano ha vuelto ya de Atlanta? ¿No venía el mes que viene?

- Si… pero ha decidido adelantar su viaje. Las cosas no iban muy bien por allí.

- Bueno, salúdale entonces de mi parte. Y dile que se pase a vernos cuando quiera.

- Claro Ric, lo haré. ¿Bajáis? – preguntó pulsando el botón del ascensor.

- Si – dijo Alaric - ¡April! Volveré en una hora más o menos. Si sucede algo, avisa a Jenna.

- De acuerdo Señor Saltzman.

- Se metieron los tres en el ascensor, Alaric entre Damon y Elena.

- No sé cuando la gente va a entender que no quiero que me llamen Señor Slatzman. ¿Tan complicado es llamarme Alaric?

- Ric… eres su jefe, estás por encima de ellos y te tratan con respeto. Alégrate por eso.

- Si, si eso está muy bien. Pero no me gusta. ¿Acaso no inspiro confianza? – se giró para preguntarle a Damon directamente.

- A mí me la has inspirado – le contestó Damon sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared, aunque le dijo a verdad.

Alaric estalló en una carcajada que descolocó a Damon por unos segundos. Elena les miraba divertida, pensando que aquellos dos tenían más en común de lo que ellos mismos podrían pensar.

- Vaya, si resulta que hasta me voy a llevar bien contigo y todo – dijo Alaric echando un brazo por los hombros de Damon aún riendo.

- Eso espero, no me gustaría llevarme mal con el jefe… Alaric – contestó Damon con la misma guasa con la que Alaric le estaba tratando.

- Anda… vámonos a por esas copas – dijo Alaric saliendo del ascensor muy animado.

- Pelota – escucho Damon decir a Elena por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – le preguntó él ya fuera del ascensor.

- Lo que has oído – respondió ella con una sonrisa mientras las puertas se cerraban y ella bajaba al garaje.

Damon se quedó por unos segundos mirando como idiota las puertas cerradas del ascensor y con una sonrisa en la boca. Esa chica le descolocaba en todos los sentidos. Le caía bien y le parecía simpática y agradable, además de ser muy guapa y tener un cuerpo de infarto. Sabía que este trabajo le iba a gustar de verdad.

* * *

Jeremy deshacía la maleta mientras esperaba que su hermana llegase de trabajar. Escuchaba música mientras lo hacía, por eso no escuchó cómo Elena entraba en casa y le llamaba a gritos. Ella llegó hasta el cuarto que tenía reservado para su hermano en su casa y apagó el reproductor.

- Hola Jer.

- ¡Elena! – se sorprendió Jeremy, corriendo hacia ella y dándole un abrazo que la levantó del suelo - ¡Me alegro de verte hermanita!

- Y yo a ti enano.

- Deja de llamarme enano. Creo que ya he crecido lo suficiente como para que dejes de llamarme así.

- Está bien – le dijo mientras iba hacia su maleta para ayudarle - ¿Qué tal el viaje?

- Bien. Cansado.

- Bueno, pues deja esto para mañana y ahora si quieras date un baño tranquilo. Mientras yo pido una pizza y busco alguna peli, ¿te parece?

- Eso suena estupendo, hermanita.

- Bien – le dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta. Pero se detuvo un momento – Oye Jer.

- Dime.

- ¿Cómo están mamá y papá? – preguntó entre dudas.

- Como siempre. Controladores… asfixiantes… en su línea de siempre, Elena.

- ¿Han preguntado por mí?

- Mamá me preguntó que tal estabas y le dije que bien. Pero nada más.

- Ya veo – dijo Elena decepcionada.

- Hey – se acercó su hermano para abrazarla – No te comas la cabeza, ¿de acuerdo? No merece la pena.

- Lo sé Jer, pero no lo puedo evitar.

- Bueno, pero ahora yo estoy aquí para ayudarte. Y no quiero caras largas.

- De acuerdo… - le contestó esbozando una sonrisa - ¿De qué quieres la pizza?

- ¡Bacon! Me encanta el bacon.

* * *

Un día nuevo entraba por la ventana de su cuarto. Caroline se desperezaba para desentumir los músculos y al hacerlo notó cómo alguien dormía junto a ella. Entonces lo recordó.

_Dios… otra vez no…_, pensó sabiendo perfectamente quién la acompañaba en la cama.

Se giró para ver a Matt durmiendo plácidamente. Se sentía culpable por estar utilizando a Matt de aquella manera, porque ella tenía muy claro que no sentía nada por él. Quería a Klaus. Le quería más de lo que algún día podría llegar a admitir, pero eso ya no le valía para nada. Él la había engañado, la había tratado como a una cualquiera después de tanto tiempo juntos, y ella no creía merecerse algo así.

Pero se sentía realmente mal porque pensaba que estaba haciendo lo mismo con Matt. Le estaba sirviendo de paño de lágrimas, de chico sustituto para olvidar. Pero sabía que eso debía acabar. No era bueno para su amistad seguir alimentando esta mentira.

Se levantó y fue al baño a darse una ducha. En unos minutos sonaría el despertador y prefería no tener que mirar a los ojos a Matt en cuanto despertase. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar y la ducha le daba esa oportunidad de relajarse para hacerlo.

Mientras el agua caliente caía sobre su cuerpo alguien llamó a la puerta del baño.

- ¿Caroline? – era Matt desde el otro lado.

- Dime – le dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta.

- Me marcho. Necesito pasar por casa antes del trabajo y ya es tarde.

- De acuerdo.

- Bien. Adiós Car.

- Adiós.

Caroline estaba agradecida al cielo, o al infierno, por que hubiesen sacado a Matt de su cama y no tener que verlo cuando saliese de la ducha, la cual estaba alargando considerablemente para evitar en momento. De verdad necesitaba hablar con él y para lo que por una tonta borrachera había empezado. No quería lastimarlo como Klaus la había lastimado a ella. Matt no se lo merecía.

* * *

**Holita! Sólo quería dar las gracias por la buena acogida que ha tenido este fic con tan sólo el primer capítulo, así que he querido darles prontito el segundo.**

**Disfrutadlo. Besitos! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3: Empezando con buen pie**

Las chicas esperaban en la recepción a que Caroline llegase. Parecía que hoy se le habían pegado las sábanas. Se hubiese ido al estudio con Bonnie para comenzar a prepararse para la sesión de hoy, pero April la tenía entretenida.

- ¿Entonces no viste nada del programa anoche?

- No April, estuve charlando con mi hermano. Íbamos a ver una peli, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos que terminamos hablando y hablando hasta las tantas.

- Vaya, es cierto. No sabía que tenías un hermano, Elena.

- Si, Jeremy.

- ¿Es mayor?

- No, tiene veinte años. Está en la universidad.

- Vaya, ¿y qué estudia?

- Derecho. Es muy bueno, la verdad. Y no lo digo porque sea su hermana.

Ambas reían cuando Damon salió del ascensor y entró en la recepción. April y Elena se giraron para ver quien había llegado y sonrieron cuando vieron al chico, vestido con vaqueros, camiseta blanca y cazadora de cuero. April pensó que estaba para comérselo. Y Elena no se quedaba atrás. Se quedó mirando a Damon como si de una aparición divina se tratase. Salió de su aturdimiento cuando le vio parado frente a ella mirándola fijamente.

- Buenos días chicas.

- Hola Damon – contestó Elena.

- Hola – le siguió April.

- ¿Listo para tu segundo día? – le preguntó Elena.

- Claro. Después de la experiencia del primer día el resto está chupado.

- Me alegra oírte decir eso – le contestó ella con una sonrisa – Hoy tenemos que seguir con la sesión de "The Cure"

- Lo sé. Así que voy a ir subiendo para preparar las cosas.

- Te acompaño – le dijo Elena – Estaba esperando a Caroline, pero será mejor que suba para empezar a prepararme.

- Si, buena idea. Vamos.

- Chao April.

- Adiós chicos.

Subieron al estudio y encontraron que el técnico ya estaba preparando la iluminación. Damon le avisó de que volvería enseguida para indicarle cómo quería las luces, que antes iría a su despacho a revisar unas cosas. Entraron al pasillo y se volvieron a mirarse el uno al otro.

- Bueno, pues voy al camerino que Bonnie estará preguntándose dónde andamos.

- Si, será lo mejor.

- Bien. Ahora nos vemos.

Elena se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el camerino. Después se perdió tras la puerta bajo atenta mirada de Damon. No sabía por qué, pero cada vez que ella caminaba, cada vez que ella hablaba, que reía, que posaba… no podía apartar la vista de ella. Se metió a su despacho y se sentó frente al ordenador intentado sacarse a Elena de la cabeza, pero allí estaba ella, su fotografía del día anterior en la pantalla… perfecta.

* * *

Bonnie terminaba de preparar a Elena. Ya tenía el vestido para la sesión puesto y el peinado terminado, sólo le faltaban unos retoques en el maquillaje. Pero Bonnie estaba empezando a desesperarse; Caroline no aparecía y ya iban retasadas. Pero de pronto un huracán de melena rubia entró corriendo en el camerino y metiéndose a toda velocidad en el vestidor.

- ¡Hola chicas! ¡Bonnie, lo siento! – dijo a toda prisa.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? – preguntó Bonnie enfadada.

- Lo siento. Tuve que hacer tiempo en la ducha – decía Caroline a gritos para que la escuchasen.

- ¿En la ducha? Explícate mejor – le pidió Elena.

- Es una excusa Elena… no le sigas el juego – le dijo Bonnie en susurros, desconfiando totalmente de lo que Caroline les pudiese decir.

- Chicas – dijo una Caroline casi sin aliento, con el vestido de la sesión ya puesto y unos pelos de loca – Tengo algo que contaros.

- A ver… sorpréndenos – dijo Bonnie sin mucho ánimo.

- Anoche volví a acostarme con Matt.

- ¿Qué? – gritó Elena girándose en su silla para mirarla - ¿Pero no ibas a hablar con él?

- Y lo hice… pero tomándonos unas copas. Y ya sabes cómo acaba todo entre copas.

- No, no lo sé porque nunca he hecho algo así, Car.

- Bueno Elena la santa y perfecta, siento decirte que yo sí acabo así. ¡Y me siento fatal!

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Matt te decepcionó en la cama? – le preguntó Bonnie sorprendiendo a las otras dos chicas.

- No Bonnie, no es eso. Más bien estoy decepcionada de mí misma. Le estoy utilizando… y no quiero hacer eso con un amigo.

- Pues eso te lo has buscado tu solita cariño – le dijo Bonnie.

- ¡Dios, Bonnie! ¿Quieres dejar de juzgarme por un minuto? – le dijo Caroline molesta.

- A ver Car – intervino Elena – Si no te sientes a gusto estando con Matt, ¿por qué lo has hecho entonces?

- No lo sé… supongo que me sentía sola… y él estaba ahí, apoyándome. Es confuso.

- Ya. Y con alcohol de por medio, más todavía – le reprochó Bonnie.

- Está bien Bonnie – le dijo Elena – si no vas a decir algo que ayude, mejor cállate.

- A ver – siguió Caroline – la cosa es que me siento mal por haberle utilizado de esta manera. No se lo merece… y no sé cómo decírselo chicas.

- Simplemente habla con él… pero si puede ser lejos de una botella de tequila – le sugirió Elena.

- Lo sé – dijo Caroline avergonzada – Gracias por escucharme.

* * *

Alaric estaba sumergido en las fotos que había seleccionado el día anterior con Damon. Le parecía fascinante la manera que tenía de captar a las chicas, los vestidos. Ambos tenían su protagonismo en la imagen y era perfecto.

Jenna entró en el despacho de Alaric y éste levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

- Vaya, hola Jenna.

- Hola. Lo siento, pensaba que no estabas. Llamé a la puerta y no contestaste.

- ¿Llamaste? Lo siento, no me di cuenta. Estaba embobado con esto.

- ¿Qué miras? – le preguntó ella rodeando el escritorio y poniéndose junto a él, inclinándose para ver la pantalla del ordenador.

- Son las fotos de la sesión de ayer.

- ¿Son de Damon?

- Si.

- Madre mía… son geniales.

- Lo sé.

- Parece que has hecho una buena adquisición – le decía Jenna mientras llevaba su mano a la de él.

- Sí, creo que sí. – le contesta haciendo que ella se siente sobre su regazo.

- Sabes que no puedes dejarlo escapar, ¿verdad? – continuaba mientras echaba los brazos sobre los hombros de él y enredaba sus dedos en el pelo de Alaric.

- Nunca dejo escapar algo bueno, cariño – terminó diciéndole acercándola a su pecho - ¿Cerraste la puerta con llave?

- Sí, Señor Saltzman.

- Muy bien, Señorita Sommers.

Terminó la conversación atrayendo a Jenna hacia sus labios. La besaba despacio, con pasión, acariciando su cuerpo mientras ella le apretaba contra la silla. Lo que sentían en uno por el otro era algo puro y verdadero. Desde que Alaric contrató a Jenna como su secretaria la había respetado y admirado por su inteligencia, pero poco a poco se fue enamorando de ella. Cada mañana la observaba cuando pasaba por su despacho para leerle la agenda del día y la mayoría de las veces no se enteraba de lo que le decía y tenía que volver a repetírselo. Salían a comer juntos, pero siempre hablaban de trabajo, nunca se atrevía a traspasar esa frontera con ella. Era su empleada y eso lo respetaba. Hasta que llegó el día que no pudo reprimirse más.

Era sábado. Él había ido a la oficina porque tenía que enviar unos documentos importantes para una publicidad y no podían esperar para el lunes. Jenna se presentó en la oficina para ayudarle a terminarlo, aún sin tener la obligación. Pasaron todo el día juntos y cuando terminaron el trabajo la invitó a cenar por las molestias. Cuando la dejó en la puerta de su casa ya por la madrugada, después de unas cuantas copas de vino, al despedirse no lo pensó y la besó. Tal y como estaba haciendo ahora. Y ella respondió. Alaric se sintió en ese momento el hombre más feliz del mundo. Había estado enamorado de ella durante meses y, cuando por fin se decidió a avanzar, que ella le correspondiese le hizo sentir que aquello iba a merecer la pena de verdad.

Pero ambos preferían mantener la relación en secreto. Eran jefe y secretaria, algo muy típico, y se quería evitar ciertos comentarios.

- Deberíamos estar trabajando Jenna.

- Sólo un minuto – le decía ella mientras le besaba de nuevo.

- Jenna… tengo una reunión en cinco minutos.

- Lo sé… está bien – le dijo poniéndose de pie y dándole un último beso en los labios – Te he traído la información de la firma "Fell". Échale un vistazo antes de -reunirte con Meredith Fell en la sala de juntas, ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro – contestó poniéndose de pie junto a ella y abrazándola – No sé qué diablos haría sin ti.

- Lo sé. Serías todo un desastre.

* * *

En el estudio tres, Damon y las chicas estaban ocupados con la segunda sesión de fotos de "The Cure". Esta vez Elena llevaba un precioso vestido negro semi-trasparente con bordados blancos por todos lados. La espalda la llevaba de nuevo al descubierto, por lo que las fotografías eran más que sugerentes.

Respecto a Caroline, un sencillo vestido negro con corte sirena y adornos en pedrerías doradas contrastaban a la perfección con su piel. Y Damon supo jugar con ese contraste para sacarle el mayor partido en las fotografías.

Cuando terminaron la sesión, las chicas se marcharon al camerino a cambiarse y Damon se perdió en su despacho para revisar las fotos y seleccionarlas. Pasó allí todo el día, incluso perdió la noción del tiempo. Comió tan sólo un sándwich que había comprado en la máquina expendedora y una cola, por lo que su estómago rugía como si llevase dentro un león. Y seguía tan concentrado en la pantalla que se sobresaltó cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Se giró y vio a Elena asomar la cabeza sonriendo.

- Hola – le dijo ella.

- Hola. Pasa.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó mientras entraba a su despacho.

- Seleccionaba las fotografías de hoy.

- ¿Durante todo el día? April me ha dicho que no has salido de aquí.

- No. Quería tenerlo listo cuanto antes.

- ¿Y has terminado?

- Si. ¿Por qué? – le preguntó él curioso, mirando la expresión de su cara.

- Venía a preguntarte si te apetecía venir a cenar esta noche a casa.

- ¿A tu casa? – a Damon casi le da un vuelco al corazón.

- Si. Ya sabes que mi hermano ha vuelto y he organizado una cena de bienvenida para él y, bueno, están todos invitados y quería que tú vinieses también.

- ¿Y yo por qué? – preguntó confundido. Él no conocía a su hermano de nada y no entendía que pintaba en una cena con los amigos de éste.

- Bueno, porque así nos vas conociendo mejor a todos. Además, desconectas un poco del trabajo. Te digo que estar todo el día aquí encerrado no es nada -bueno.

- Ya… bueno, me lo pensaré – le dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente. La idea de una cena con ella era muy tentadora. Elena le atraía y eso no podía negarlo; pero una cena con ella, su hermano, gente del trabajo… y quien sabe dios quién más estaría allí… ya no era un plan tan apetecible.

- De eso nada. No quiero un no por respuesta, así que no hay nada que pensar. – le dijo ella obligándole a sonreír.

- ¿Entonces por qué me lo has preguntado si en verdad no tenía opción?

- Simple cortesía – le contestó con una gran sonrisa que hizo que a Damon se le acelerase el corazón.

- Está bien – dijo automáticamente.

- ¿Sí? ¿Vendrás?

- ¿Tengo alternativa?

- No.

- Pues entonces iré.

- Genial – dijo ella cogiendo un bolígrafo y un trozo de papel – Te apunto aquí mi dirección y mi teléfono por si te pierdes, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

- Te espero a las siete. No tardes.

- Allí estaré.

* * *

Estaba dentro de su coche, aparcado frente al edificio que Elena le había indicado. No se atrevía a bajar.

_¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? Yo no soy así, yo no voy a cenas de amigos ni nada de eso. Debería estar en casa recordando lo cabrón que soy y ahogando mi llanto en una botella de bourbon_, pensó con amargura.

Desde hace casi un año que se había convertido en un verdadero ermitaño y todo por haber sido un completo gilipollas con la única chica que había llegado a querer de verdad. Rose había sido su novia durante unos dos años y compartían todo. Incluso vivían juntos. Pero todo terminó cuando ella, de buenas a primeras, decidió marcharse dejándole una simple nota donde le decía que la vida con él no era lo que esperaba, que se sentía ahogada y necesitaba libertad para respirar. Estuvo durante muchos meses buscándola, pero sin ninguna pista que le indicase dónde estaba. Se sentía culpable de que se hubiese marchado. Ella no estaba a gusto con él y Damon se machacaba los sesos intentando averiguar qué era lo que había hecho mal, pero nunca lo llegó a comprender.

Rose le había hecho tanto daño con su marcha que se había cerrado en sí mismo y no dejaba a nadie entrar. En el último año había estado con muchas mujeres… no tenía ya ni idea de con cuantas, pero ninguna de ellas había sido especial. Todas le servían como desahogo y nada más. Él no las permitía acercarse, aún amaba a Rose, o al menos eso creía, y después de cada noche que pasaba con cada chica, el sentimiento de culpa se le venía encima con un jarro de agua fría.

- ¡Hey, Damon!

La voz chillona de Caroline le sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella estaba asomada a la ventanilla de su coche, sonriéndole y saludando efusivamente.

- ¿No piensas bajar del coche o qué?

- Si, sólo estaba… - pensaba en algo que decir - … pensando que no traje nada para la cena. Debería ir a comprar vino o algo así.

- No digas tonterías. Elena nunca quiere que traigamos nada, así que no te preocupes. Venga, baja.

- Bien – dijo bajando a regañadientes. Si Caroline no hubiese llegado, hubiese arrancado el coche y hubiese huido de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

- Elena me dijo que te iba a invitar, pero no creí que fueses a venir, la verdad.

- ¿Por qué no?

- No lo sé… se te ve como un poco reservado.

- Ya… bueno, pues aquí estoy.

- Y yo me alegro. Verás cómo lo pasamos bien.

* * *

Elena terminaba de poner los platos con la comida en la mesa. Alaric, Jenna, April y Matt esperaban en el salón a que los demás llegasen. Entonces el timbre sonó y Elena pasó como una exhalación hacia la puerta. Al abrir vio cómo Caroline entraba como un verdadero torbellino dándole un beso en la mejilla y saludando a todo el mundo a gritos. Corrió hacia la cocina para abrazar a Jeremy y éste en verdad se asustó.

Damon miraba la escena desde la puerta, pero más bien admiraba a Elena. Ella aún no se había dado cuenta que él estaba allí. Se encontraba de espaldas a él, observando cómo Caroline ahogaba a su hermano con un abrazo. Iba vestida totalmente sencilla, con un pantalón negro ajustado y una blusa blanca de sisa. Su pelo liso le caía por la espalda. Pero según pensaba Damon, estaba perfecta.

Y Elena estaba tan impresionada por la entrada de su amiga que no se dio cuenta que Damon estaba en la puerta hasta que él habló.

- Hola.

- ¡Hey! – dijo ella dándose la vuelta a toda velocidad - ¡Has venido!

- Te dije que lo haría.

- Me alegro que estés aquí – le dijo acercándose y dándole un tímido beso en la mejilla. Damon se paralizó por unos segundos, hasta que la sangre le volvió a circular con normalidad. – Ven, te presentaré a mi hermano.

Damon la siguió y vio que en el salón ya había gente esperando. La gente del trabajo.

- Hey Jer, te presento a Damon, el nuevo fotógrafo de la revista.

- Hola. Un gusto conocerte – le dijo apretándole la mano.

- Igualmente.

- Es buenísimo Jer. Ya verás las fotos del próximo número – le decía Elena emocionada.

- ¿En serio? Bueno… pero si eres tú la modelo es difícil sacarte mal Elena – le decía su hermano con una sonrisita tonta en la cara.

- Jeremy… no me hagas la pelota anda.

- No – intervino Damon sin saber bien por qué – Lo cierto es que tiene razón. Me costó mucho elegir qué fotografía enviar a Alaric. En todas estabas estupenda.

- ¿Ves? – gritó Jeremy mientras Elena miraba entre avergonzada y confusa hacia Damon.

- ¡Dejad los dos de hacerme la pelota! – dijo riendo mientras se alejaba de los dos para seguir preparando las cosas de la mesa. Intentaba evitar sentirse más incómoda de lo que ya estaba.

- Hey, Damon – le llamó Jeremy - ¿Te gusta mi hermana, verdad?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó intentando ocultar su nerviosismo – No… no. Yo sólo hablaba… profesionalmente. Ya sabes, como fotógrafo.

- Ya... como fotógrafo. – ironizaba Jeremy.

- No digas tonterías… conozco a tu hermana hace dos días… no quiero nada con ella. – mintió.

- Bueno, pues podrías. Así le quitas al plasta de su novio de encima.

- ¿Novio? – preguntó Damon curioso.

- Si, novio. Es un tipo horrible y no la trata bien. Tú, por el contrario… no pareces mal tío.

- ¿Está intentando convencerme para que me ligue a tu hermana?

- Más o menos.

- Ya, bueno… pues no acostumbro a meterme en medio de una relación. Lo siento.

- Bueno… yo sólo lo sugería.

Jeremy se alejó encogiéndose de hombros. Damon se quedó pensativo. _Elena tiene novio._ Bueno, ya sí que no tenía ningún tipo de oportunidad con ella. Pero lo pensó mejor y llegó a la conclusión de que aquello era algo bueno. Elena parecía una buena chica y si, por alguna casualidad, lograba que estuviese con él, sería tan sólo por una noche… una noche donde la utilizaría a su antojo para después no saber nada de ella. Y eso con Elena no podría ser. Iban a tener que trabajar juntos día sí y día también, por lo que la mejor opción era intentar alejar su mente de la atracción que sentía por ella. Y él sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo.

Damon se fue al salón para hablar con el resto de los invitados. Alaric fue la mejor compañía que encontró. Ambos se llevaban bastante bien y siempre encontraban algo de lo que hablar. Terminaron de llegar los invitados, Bonnie y Tyler, y se sentaron todos a cenar. Fue, para sorpresa de Damon, una cena bastante agradable. Cuando hubieron terminado, Elena les sirvió tarta de chocolate y fresas de postre.

- Podríamos ir después a tomar una copa, ¿no? – propuso Caroline.

- No creo que sea buena idea Car, mañana trabajamos – le dijo Elena haciéndole señas para recordarle que Alaric, el jefe, estaba allí.

- Es sólo una copa… para celebrar que Jer ha vuelto. ¿Tú te apuntas Ric?

- ¿Yo? No lo creo Caroline, madrugo bastante más que tú.

- Y todos madrugamos, Car – le dijo Elena con cierto retintín en la voz.

- No te preocupes Elena, por la mañana no es necesario que vayáis.

- ¿No? – preguntó sorprendida.

- No. Damon ha hecho ya todo el trabajo y vais muy adelantados. No tenéis sesión programada para mañana, ¿verdad Jenna?

- No… nada de nada.

- ¡Vaya, eso es perfecto! – gritó Caroline.

- La verdad es que me apetece salir un poco – intervino Jeremy – En Atlanta he pasado mucho tiempo encerrado.

- Creo que si en anfitrión lo decide… es obligación – dijo Tyler con una carcajada.

- Tyler, cariño, tú si madrugas – le recordó Bonnie.

- Bueno, por una copa no pasa nada.

- ¡Decidido! – grita Jeremy – Hoy salimos.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4: Sin alternativa**

Estaban en la calle intentando convencer aún a Jenna y Alaric que se uniesen a ellos, pero no daban su brazo a torcer.

- Va Jenna… convéncelo. A ti siempre te hace caso – le pedía Caroline.

- No Caroline. Además, yo también me quiero marchar. Recuerda que entro a la misma hora que el jefe y no tengo la mañana libre como vosotras.

- Hey, que nosotros dos también tenemos que trabajar y por una copita no pasa nada – dijo Matt refiriéndose a él y a Tyler.

- No chicos, de verdad. – contestó Alaric - Yo me marcho y Jenna… si quiere marcharse, yo la acerco.

- Sí, me voy también. – dijo ella.

- Bueno, pues entonces nos vemos mañana. – les dijo Elena dándole un beso a Jenna de despedida.

- Chao chicos. Pasadlo bien – dijo Jenna mientras caminaba hacia el coche de Alaric.

- Y tened cuidado – dijo él metiéndose en el coche.

- En fin – intervino Jeremy – Ya nos podemos ir.

- Bueno chicos – comenzó Damon – Yo también me voy a casa.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! – gritó Caroline indignada – Tienes la mañana libre… aprovecha la noche.

- Lo siento, pero quiero ir mañana temprano para hacer unas cosas.

- Damon – le dijo Elena agarrándole del brazo – Si ya lo tienes todo hecho. Además, Ric nos ha dado la mañana libre.

- Ya, pero… – comenzó a decir hasta que Elena lo interrumpió.

- No hay peros. Vienes y punto. No hay alternativa.

- Está bien – dijo Damon un poco en contra de su voluntad, pero los ojos de Elena le hipnotizaban – Vámonos antes de que me arrepienta.

- Genial. Pues voy contigo, ¿vale? – le pidió Elena con una sonrisa– No me fío de ti.

Elena se montó en el coche de Damon mientras Jeremy se iba con Caroline y April y Matt se montaba en el coche con Tyler y Bonnie. Notó los asientos de cuero y cierto olor a sándalo. Le llamo la atención que Damon condujese un coche tan clásico como aquel; le imaginaba más con un coche más llamativo, como un Porche o un Jaguar o algo así. Pero ver lo bien cuidado que tenía aquel camaro, le hizo sonreír.

- Vaya – dijo Damon sacándola de sus pensamientos – Parece que contigo nunca tengo alternativa.

- Va a ser que no – respondió ella sonriéndole.

- Que sepas que no siempre me dejo manejar tan bien ¿Eh?

- No lo dudaba.

- ¿Y también eres tan mandona con tu novio? – dijo Damon sin pensar, arrepintiéndose al segundo.

- La verdad es que no – contestó ella - ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo sabes que tengo novio?

- No lo sabía… sólo lo supuse.

- ¿Y por qué supones algo así?

- Bueno… eres una chica muy guapa… - decía Damon mirando hacia la carretera, sin entender bien por qué le decía aquello – simpática… no sé, una chica que todo chico querría.

- ¿Qué todo chico querría?

- Bueno, es un decir. Me refiero a que…

- Ya sé a qué te refieres – lo cortó Elena – Y deja de decir tonterías. Seguro que te lo ha dicho Jeremy.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Lo odia. A cada amigo mío que conoce intenta ponerle en contra de mi relación. Seguro que lo ha intentado contigo… aunque ni le conozcas.

- Si – contestó Damon reservándose para sí la conversación con Jeremy sobre ligar con Elena – Algo así me ha dicho.

- No le hagas caso. Si quieres saber algo, pregúntame a mí.

- No, si no quiero saber nada. Él solo lo dijo.

- Bueno… dejemos ese tema, por favor – le dijo Elena intentando quitarse a Stefan de la cabeza. Esa noche se lo quería pasar bien y si estaba pensando en él no lo iba a logar.

- Bien.

Damon notó cómo Elena no estaba a gusto con la conversación sobre su novio. Estaba claro que las cosas no le iban bien. Para intentar destensar el ambiente encendió la radio.

- Vaya, me encanta esta canción – dijo Elena.

- No sé cuál es.

- ¿No? Es "It's time", de Imagine Dragons. Son geniales.

- Nunca los he escuchado.

- Pues deberías. Cuando quieras te dejo mi cd.

- Gracias – dijo Damon sonriendo.

Entonces Elena empezó a cantar y Damon ya no daba crédito. Esa chica cada vez le gustaba más. Era tan natural, tan simple y compleja a la vez… perfecta. Ese adjetivo no se le iba de la mente cada vez que pensaba en ella. Y verla en su coche, vestida para salir con su chaqueta de cuero negro, con su pelo flotando entre ellos por el viento que entraba en el coche y cantando a pleno pulmón una canción que hablaba sobre que nunca cambiaría quién era… le fascinaba. Y Damon estaba de acuerdo con eso… no quería que ella cambiase en absoluto.

Una vez estaban todos en la puerta de la discoteca, entraron juntos. Luces de colores y una música ensordecedora empujaron a las chicas al medio de la pista mientras que los chicos se acercaban a la barra. Pidieron unas copas y se las llevaron a las chicas, pero Damon se quedó en la barra, observando cómo bailaban todos a su alrededor. Él no era de bailes si no era para intentar camelarse a alguna chica y llevársela a la cama. Y desde luego la chica que esa noche le interesaba no estaba para nada disponible y él se alegró que no lo estuviese. No quería hacer daño a Elena y mantener sus instintos a raya era la mejor idea.

Pero todo se desmorona cuando Elena, al darse cuenta que Damon está solo en la barra, se acerca a él bailando y llamándole con un dedo para que se uniese a ella. Al no hacerla caso, Elena se acerca más a él y se inclina sobre su cuerpo para hablarle al oído.

- Vamos, ven a bailar con nosotros.

- No, yo no bailo.

- ¿No se te olvida algo?

- ¿Qué?

- Que hoy no tienes alternativa.

Ella se retira y le mira a los ojos, riéndose. Damon no puede resistirse a su mirada y le coge la mano. Elena, complacida, sonríe aún más y le arrastra a la pista junto a los demás. Ella empieza a bailar y Damon intenta seguirle el ritmo, pero está demasiado perdido en sus curvas, en su cara, en sus labios…

* * *

La cola para entrar en el baño de chicas era eterna y Caroline estaba empezando a cansarse. De pronto nota cómo alguien la coge por detrás de la cintura y la arrima a su cuerpo.

- Hola preciosa – escucha la voz de Matt en su oído.

- Matt… - le dice dándose la vuelta para verle – Me asustaste.

- Lo siento – le dice acercándola a él, intentando besarla.

- No Matt – le dice alejándose.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Es mejor que acabemos con esto.

- ¿Acabar? Yo creía que estábamos empezando – se acercaba aún más.

- Matt… no es el momento de hablar de esto. Mejor mañana, más tranquilos.

- No Caroline, es el mejor momento – le decía él molesto - ¿Acaso me estás diciendo que lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, tú no… no lo querías?

- No Matt – respondió en apenas un susurro.

- ¿Y entonces lo de ayer? ¿Por qué volviste ayer si no querías nada conmigo?

- Matt, yo… estaba confundida. Aún pienso en Klaus y tú…

- Y yo he sido el cubo donde has estado echando la basura, ¿no?

- No Matt, no es así.

- Claro que es así Caroline. No esperaba que me hicieses esto.

- Matt… por favor… mejor hablamos mañana, ¿sí? Has bebido y no sabes lo que dices.

- Oh, cariño… en la boca de los borrachos siempre está la verdad.

Ambos se miraron durante un segundo. Finalmente, Matt, totalmente hundido, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Caroline ni si quiera podía llorar; había hecho daño a uno de sus mejores amigos, pero el haberle apartado era lo correcto. Seguir engañándole de aquella forma no era bueno para ninguno de los dos.

* * *

Matt deambulaba por la pista en busca del resto. Llegó hasta ellos y cogió a Tyler del hombro para que se acercase a él.

- Hey Ty, yo me voy ya.

- ¿Ya? pero si íbamos a pedir otra ronda.

- No tío, mañana madrugamos. Yo por lo menos me voy.

- Pero si no tienes coche. Espera, le digo a Bonnie y nos vamos contigo. Seguro que ella también se quiere ir.

- Bien. Gracias Ty.

- No hay de qué amigo.

Tyler habló con Bonnie y a los pocos minutos ya estaban los tres saliendo por la puerta. Cuando Caroline volvió no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada de dolor en el pecho al ver que Matt ya no estaba allí. Se había marchado por su culpa. Llegó hasta Elena, que bailaba con April muy animadas, y la sujetó por el brazo para que la mirase.

- ¡Car! Te perdiste una gran canción.

- Elena, me voy a marchar a casa.

- ¿A casa? ¿Tú, tan pronto? – preguntó Elena incrédula.

- Si. No me encuentro muy bien.

- Hey, ¿está todo bien?

- Sí. Es sólo que… bueno, creo que la cena me sentó mal – mintió para no romper a llorar en medio de la pista de baile.

- ¿En serio? Lo siento cariño. Te acompaño a casa si quieres.

- No, de eso nada. Tú quédate aquí… que hace mucho que no te veía pasarlo tan bien – le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa cargada de dobles sentidos. La mirada se le fue inevitablemente hacia Damon.

- Car… ya empiezas a decir tonterías.

- Lo que tú digas Elena. Bueno, despídeme del resto. Nos vemos mañana – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Hasta mañana Car.

Elena regresó a donde estaban Damon con Jeremy y April. Los dos últimos estaban tan a lo suyo que no se dieron ni cuenta que la chica se había ido un momento, pero Damon no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

- ¿Se ha ido la rubia? – preguntó Damon.

- Si. No se encontraba muy bien.

- ¿Algo grave?

- No, no te preocupes – le contestó ella admirada de cómo se preocupaba - ¿Quieres otra copa?

- Claro. Vamos, te invito.

Se acercaron a la barra y pidieron un par de copas más. El camarero, que conocía a Elena de otras noches, les invitó a una tabla de chupitos de tequila y, obviamente, no pudieron ni quisieron decir que no.

Un rato después, Elena ya empezaba a notar cómo el alcohol le hacía decir y hacer tonterías. Damon la llevaba soportando toda la noche y le estaba empezando a parecer el chico más adorable del mundo. Hubo un momento en el que, mientras bailaban, le miró a los ojos. Pero le miró de verdad, a ese azul profundo y penetrante. Se quedó totalmente hipnotizada por cómo las luces jugaban con su color a su antojo. Era fascinante. Pero el momento fue, afortunadamente para ella, estropeado cuando vio por encima del hombro de Damon cómo su hermano y su amiga April estaban en mitad de la pista besuqueándose como dos quinceañeros. Estuvo a punto de sugerirles que se buscasen un cuarto, pero luego recordó que era su hermano y la confusión le sobrevino.

- ¿Pero qué hacen esos dos? – preguntó a Damon, quien se giró para verlos.

- Yo creo que pasarlo muy bien – contestó sonriendo.

- Si – admitió Elena recordando a Stefan, fantaseando con que él estaba allí con ella, esperando para besarla como Jeremy hacía con April – Tienes razón.

- Suelo tenerla muy a menudo.

- Eres un payaso – le dijo riéndose a carcajadas.

- Vaya… eso sí que no me lo dicen a menudo.

- Pues nada, ya puedes ir acostumbrándote. Para mí, de ahora en adelante, eres mi payaso – le dijo ella vocalizando con dificultad.

- Tu payaso sin alternativa – dijo él sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

- Exacto.

- ¿Vamos a por otra copa o ya tuviste suficiente? – la retó Damon.

- ¿Suficiente? Después de haber visto a mi hermano haciéndole primeros auxilios a la recepcionista de "The Show"… necesito algo fuerte.

Fueron de nuevo hacia la barra y pidieron dos copas más. De nuevo el camarero les invitó a otra tabla de chupitos. Damon se dio cuenta cómo el tipo miraba a Elena y supo que esos chupitos significaban para él algo más que simple cortesía.

Elena, en cambio, estaba totalmente desinhibida. Bailaba como una loca y de vez en cuando se giraba para que se bebiesen otro chupito. Cuando ya los terminaros todos, se acercó a Damon para hablarle al oído, movimiento por el que él se puso tenso.

- Oye, ¿lo pasas bien?

- Más que bien.

- Genial… eso quiere decir que soy una buena compañía.

- De las mejores que he tenido nunca – seguían hablándose al oído, sin mirarse a la cara.

- Entonces… tú que eres hombre, explícame una cosa. ¿Por qué mi novio no opina lo mismo que tú?

- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Tu chico no quiere salir contigo? – le preguntó extrañado por la confesión. Definitivamente Elena estaba borracha.

- No es que no quiera. Está de viaje hace un mes, pero llevo semanas sin saber de él. No me coge el teléfono ni contesta a mis mails.

- Y bueno… ¿qué esperas que yo te diga? – preguntó él algo confuso.

- Pues si debo preocuparme. Tú eres un chico, sabes cómo actuáis los chicos, ¿no?

- Ya Elena, pero no conozco a tu novio, no sé si en él es normal hacer ese tipo de cosas.

- La verdad es que ya no sé qué pensar Damon – le dijo ella agarrando su camisa y recostándose sobre él. Pero Damon no podía verle el rostro, no sabía si estaba más afectada de lo que se imaginaba.

- Sólo puedo decirte una cosa – empezó a decirle sujetándola de los hombros, comenzando un tímido abrazo – Es imbécil si te deja aquí sin noticias. Una chica como tú no se merece algo así.

- ¿Lo piensas en serio? – le preguntó ella descubriendo su cara. Damon pudo ver cómo sus ojos brillaban, luchando por no dejar escapar ni una lágrima.

- Si, lo pienso en serio. Te conozco poco… pero me pareces una chica que merece algo más que eso.

Elena se quedó mirando los azules ojos de Damon por unos segundos. Él la sujetaba en un tierno abrazo mientras ella agarraba con fuerza su camisa. Se dio cuenta de la plenitud de sus brazos, fuertes y anchos, al igual que su pecho. Bajó la mirada a sus labios, entreabiertos, y un pensamientos fugaz de cómo sería besarlos le vino a la mente. Pero lo desechó enseguida, no podía estar pensando en él de aquella manera. Volvió de nuevo a sus ojos y una sensación de paz y seguridad la invadió.

Por su parte Damon se percató que Elena se le había quedado mirando embobada, procesando quizás lo que le había dicho sobre su novio. Aún la seguía abrazando y, cielos, se sentía tan a gusto… Pero supo que lo mejor era apartarse de ella. Elena acababa de contarle que las cosas no le iban bien con su chico y lo estaba pasando mal. El Damon de siempre la habría convencido de que el tipo es un patán y se la habría llevado a la cama para consolarla, pero con Elena no podía hacer eso. Su cerebro y su corazón no le dejaban actuar de la misma manera con ella que como lo haría con el resto de las chicas. Ella era diferente y le hacía a él diferente.

Despacio se apartó de ella rompiendo su abrazo. Ella bajó la mirada, entre avergonzada y confundida. Pero de repente, con el sonido de una nueva canción, alzó los brazos y la sonrisa volvió a su rostro sorprendiendo a Damon.

- ¡Uooo! ¡Esta canción es genial! – gritaba ella mientras que se contoneaba al ritmo de la música.

Una hora después, más o menos, Elena estaba exhausta. Le dolían los pies por los tacones y la cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas por el alcohol. Buscó a su hermano con la mirada, pero no le vio por ningún lado. Y claro, a April tampoco.

- Damon – le llamó acercándose a su oído para que la escuchase por encima de la música.

- Dime.

- ¿Me puedes llevar a casa? Estoy muerta.

- Claro, como quieras.

- Gracias – le dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Pero y tu hermano y April? – dijo buscándoles con la mirada.

- No lo sé… y creo que prefiero no enterarme – dijo rodando los ojos - Le mandaré un mensaje a Jeremy para decirle que nos fuimos.

- Está bien. Pues vamos – le dijo tendiéndole el brazo como todo un caballero, al que Elena se agarró.

Salieron de la discoteca y se montaron en el camaro de Damon. Puso la calefacción al notar cómo Elena se abrochaba bien su chaqueta. Encendió la radio y una canción de Two Door Cinema Club sonaba. Damon la reconoció porque era uno de sus grupos favoritos. Comenzó a cantarla como por inercia y notó la mirada de Elena sobre él. Se giró para mirarla y estaba sonriendo.

- ¿Qué miras? – le preguntó riendo.

- A ti cantando.

- Ya veo… ¿pero por qué?

- Porque me haces gracia. Parecías tan serio Damon… y esta noche me sorprendiste.

- Yo no soy serio… sólo reservado con la gente que no me conoce.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué cantas?

- Es "What you know", de Two Door Cinema Club.

- Vale. Ni idea.

- ¿En serio? Son buenísimos.

- Bueno… no suenan mal.

- ¿Que no suenan mal? Recuérdame que te preste mi disco y ya verás.

- Ok. Mañana te llevaré yo el que te prometí y hacemos intercambio.

- Me parece bien.

Minutos después llegaron al apartamento de Elena. Damon estacionó y bajó del coche por si Elena necesitaba ayuda.

- Damon, no hace falta que vengas a abrirme la puerta – decía Elena mientras bajaba del coche.

- Bueno, nunca está de más.

- ¡Uoo! – dijo Elena cuando casi pierde el equilibrio del mareo que llevaba encima.

- ¡Ey! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó él preocupado.

- Si… es sólo que estoy un poco mareada.

- Está bien, te acompaño a casa.

- No Damon, de verdad, no es necesario.

- Me da igual lo que digas. Ahora eres tú la que no tienes alternativa.

Damon la sujetó por la cintura con un brazo y la ayudó a caminar. Elena le pasó las llaves y él abrió el portal. Entraron en el ascensor y subieron en completo silencio. Llegaron a su puerta y Damon abrió de nuevo. Elena se quitó los zapatos nada más entrar y se apoyó en la pared, claramente sin equilibrio. Damon, reprimiendo una sonrisa, se acercó para ayudarla.

- Anda, ven conmigo. – le pidió mientras ella se apoyaba de nuevo en él y le guiaba por la casa hasta llegar a su cuarto.

- Damon, creo… - empezó a decir Elena, pero se cortó.

- ¿Si Elena?

- Creo que… que quiero vomitar.

- Bien, ¿dónde está el baño?

Elena señaló con el dedo y Damon la llevó. Ella se sentó en el suelo frente al retrete y enseguida comenzó a vomitar. Damon le sujetaba el pelo y ponía una mano en su frente para que no se diese ningún golpe.

_Vaya, no pensaba que iba a acabar así la noche_, pensó Damon.

Cuando Elena hubo terminado le pidió que la dejase sola un minuto. Se encerró en el baño y Damon escuchó desde fuera cómo sonaba el grifo de la ducha. Como supuso que iba a tardar, fue a la cocina y rebuscó por los muebles algo para asentar el estómago de Elena. Entonces se percató que había café hecho, por lo que sirvió una taza con mucha azúcar y sin nada de leche y la calentó. Cuando entró de nuevo en el cuarto de Elena, ella ya estaba sentada en la cama con su pijama puesto y el pelo mojado.

- Damon… pensé que te habías marchado.

- No, te preparaba un café.

- ¿Un café? ¿A estas horas?

- Si. Se te pasará la borrachera y te sentirás mejor. Si no, siempre puedes volver a vomitar – le dijo él con cierta burla y una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Dios – dijo Elena tapándose la cara - ¡qué vergüenza!

- No te preocupes, es normal… has bebido mucho. – la tranquilizó mientras se sentaba junto a ella al borde de la cama.

- Si, por tu culpa. Me retabas todo el rato.

- No. Por culpa del camarero, que te invitaba a tequilas para intentar ligar contigo.

- ¿Pero qué dices? – preguntó ella mirándole descolocada.

- He visto cómo te miraba Elena… y créeme, quería llevarte a la cama.

- Pues ya ves, no lo ha conseguido.

- No… te he traído yo.

- Payaso. – dijo riendo.

Tras un incómodo silencio en el que a Damon le dio tiempo a pensar en las mil maneras en que tiraría a Elena sobre la cama para hacerla pasar una buena noche de verdad, decidió apartar esa imagen de su cabeza y se puso de pie para marcharse.

- Bueno, si ya estás mejor debería irme.

- ¿Te vas? – preguntó ella. Damon pensó que quizás ella tenía la esperanza, aunque fuese mínima e involuntaria, de que él se quedase con ella esa noche. Pero también desechó esa idea rápidamente.

- Si, es tarde y tú tienes que dormir.

- Si. Bueno, gracias Damon.

- De nada. Nos vemos mañana.

Damon salió del apartamento con unas ganas locas de volver y lanzarse sobre Elena, pero sabía que sería un tremendo error. Subió a su coche y se fue a su apartamento en Brooklyn.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5: Y de repente… celos**

Elena le contaba a Bonnie y Caroline lo bien que lo pasó la noche anterior con Damon cuando ellas se marcharon.

- Bailamos un montón. La verdad que es bastante divertido.

- Pues no lo parece – rebatió Bonnie.

- En serio, lo pasé realmente bien. Y bueno… bebí demasiado también y ahora tengo un dolor de cabeza descomunal.

- ¿Quieres un analgésico? – le preguntó Caroline.

- No, ya tomé uno, gracias.

- Bueno, ¿entonces vas a salir con Damon? – Caroline soltó de repente.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Elena confundida por su pregunta.

- No se… os lleváis tan bien y lo pasáis tan bien juntos… Suponía que podría haber algo más.

- Pues nada de eso Car. Yo estoy con Stefan.

- Si… estás con Stefan. Pero si te das cuenta, no has dicho que le quieras.

- Sabes que le quiero.

- Pero ya no le amas. – las palabras de Caroline impactaron en Elena con tal fuerza que tuvo que reprimir las ganas de llorar. Aunque sabía a la perfección que su amiga llevaba razón. Le quería, pero no sabía si le seguía amando como antes.

- Car… - intervino Bonnie para que Caroline dejase de hablar.

- Lo siento… sólo es lo que pienso. Además, no es que Stefan esté haciendo méritos para que te quedes a su lado.

- Ya – pudo decir Elena – Si tienes razón.

- ¿La tengo? – preguntó Caroline sorprendida.

- ¿La tiene? – siguió Bonnie aún más sorprendida.

- Lo único que sé es que me merezco algo mejor que esto… - dijo recordando las palabras que Damon le dijo la noche anterior – Pero por ahora no puedo decir nada en claro… hasta que Stefan vuelva y hablemos, las cosas se quedarán como están.

* * *

Damon salía de su despacho después de haber terminado el trabajo del día. Caminaba hacia las escaleras que bajaban a la redacción cuando se topó con las tres chicas que salían del camerino.

- Hey Damon, buen trabajo el de hoy – le dijo Caroline.

- Gracias Car, lo mismo les digo. Es muy fácil trabajar con vosotras.

- Perdonad – intervino Bonnie – Yo me tengo que ir. Tyler me espera abajo hace un rato.

- Claro, vamos – le contestó Caroline agarrándola del brazo y caminando con ella.

Damon y Elena comenzaron a caminar justo tras ellas.

- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? – preguntó él preocupado.

- Bien, gracias. El café me sentó muy bien.

- Me alegro.

- La próxima vez no dejaré que el camarero intente ligar conmigo – aseguró recordando los chupitos de tequila.

- Si, será lo mejor.

- Dios mío – dijo ella agachando la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Que aún siento vergüenza de mí misma.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tuviste que sujetarme mientras vomitaba después de haber tenido que subirme a casa, ¿te parece poco?

- Bah, eso no es nada – le dijo él quitándole importancia.

- Gracias Damon, te portaste genial conmigo.

- Es lo que haría cualquiera… no te preocupes.

* * *

El resto de la semana pasó con normalidad. Las chicas no tuvieron que ir más a la revista ya que Damon había adelantado tanto el trabajo que se pudieron tomar un par de días libres. La firma de ropa "The Cure" estaba muy contenta con el resultado de las fotografías y felicitaron a Damon por haber logrado unas imágenes que reflejasen tan bien el espíritu de la colección.

Cuando llegó el viernes, Alaric le invitó a salir a tomar una copa, y Damon no lo rechazó. Lo pasaron genial, se divertía con Alaric y, Alaric se divertía con él. Damon se dio cuenta que ambos podrían llegar a llevarse realmente bien. El sábado lo pasó metido en su casa, descansando e intentando desconectar de la ruidosa Nueva York. Por la noche pidió algo de comida china y se tragó una maratón de "El Padrino" que ponían en televisión. Ya el domingo salió a pasear con su cámara al hombro y acabó en el Puente de Brooklin haciendo fotos al paisaje y las personas que por allí paseaban.

Y pasaron dos semanas más en las que el trabajo en la revista le resultó totalmente gratificante. Todo fue genial y se llevaba cada vez mejor con la gente. Comenzaba a quitarse su habitual escudo de frialdad en el que se enfundaba cuando llegaba a un lugar nuevo o conocía a gente nueva. Pero claro, se dio cuenta que con Elena nunca se había puesto ese escudo, o quizás no del todo. En ese tiempo se había dado cuenta que sentía algo por ella, pero aún no descubría qué… y prefería seguir sin descubrirlo. Y para intentar quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza que no hacían más que confundirle, sus conquistas comenzaron a ocupar su cama por las noches. Era algo vacío, sin sentimientos. Sólo sexo por el placer de tener sexo.

Por su parte Elena pasó las dos semanas ocupada y totalmente centrada en el trabajo. Después de un par de intentos más por teléfono y por mail, dejó de insistir en contactar con Stefan. Pensó en llamar a Rebekah o a Klaus, pero estaba tan cabreada con la situación que decidió no hacerlo.

Salía con sus amigas e intentaba desconectar de la situación en la que se encontraba y, en verdad, no le estaba resultando tan difícil. _¿Será que ya se me hace tan difícil perdonarle que he dejado de amarle de verdad?_, se preguntaba cada vez que recordaba a Stefan como una relación ya lejana en el tiempo.

Y Damon también salía de vez en cuando con Elena y sus amigos. Había empezado a conectar con ellos y a llevarse bien. Le habían aceptado como uno más y eso le hacía sentirse como que por fin encajaba en algún lugar, que ese era su sitio. Pero muchas veces quedaban ellos dos solos para ver alguna película en casa cuando no les apetecía salir de fiesta o si el tiempo era malo como para estar en la calle. Siempre lo pasaban bien juntos, ya fuese de fiesta por Nueva York o simplemente hablando sobre cualquier frivolidad. Se notaba que se llevaban bien y eso lo sabía todo el mundo.

Un sábado cualquiera decidieron salir a tomar algo, pero la cosa se les fue de las manos a todos y terminaron medio borrachos en una de las mil discotecas de Nueva York. En verdad lo pasaban bien. Las chicas bailaban en la pista como locas y los chicos las acompañaban como podían; era difícil seguirles el ritmo. Tyler comenzó a llamar la atención de Bonnie, para bailar con ella un poco más pegados. Caroline se colgó del cuello de Damon intentando evitar a Matt a toda costa, así que Elena se acercó al rubio para bailar con él. Después de un rato, Matt, cansado, se acercó a la barra dejando a Elena bailando sola. Al ver a sus otros amigos bailando en parejas, no pudo evitar recordar a Stefan de nuevo. Llevaba semanas sin intentar hablar con él, pero un impulso la hizo alejarse del bullicio de la gente y coger su teléfono para intentar hablar con él.

Y ninguna es la respuesta que obtuvo. Después de unas cuantas llamadas enviadas al buzón de voz, al cual no se atrevía a dejar un mensaje, apagó el móvil, enfadada, y lo metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón. No entendía cómo aún Stefan podía hacerla enfadar. Cada día tenía más claro que lo que sentía por él ya no era amor. Aquel sentimiento se había transformado tanto que era algo irreconocible.

Entonces sintió una mano que la rodeaba por la cintura y el aliento de alguien sobre su cuello.

- ¿Qué haces aquí pequeña? – le preguntó Damon.

- Nada Damon… - contestó aún enfadada mientras se giraba para quedar frente a él.

- Ey, ¿Estás bien? – preguntó él notando la actitud de Elena.

- Si, perfectamente.

- ¿Segura? – le volvió a preguntar sabiendo que mentía.

- ¡Que sí Damon! ¡Déjame, por favor! – contestó ella soltando su rabia con él y marchándose hacia el lavabo.

Por su parte, Damon se quedó paralizado mirando cómo ella se marchaba. Sabía que algo le pasaba a Elena, pero el alcohol hacía que su orgullo se inflase de tal manera que no correría detrás de ella, la dejaría en paz, como ella le había pedido. Así que se dio media vuelta y volvió a la pista, pero no con sus amigos, si no que fue directamente hacia una chica que bailaba de manera muy sensual y que lo atraía con sus movimientos. Iba hacia ella como la mosca a la miel. Se paró frente a ella y cuando la chica levantó la vista se encontró con el azul de sus ojos, hipnotizantes. Damon sonrió de medio lado dejando a la chica aún más paralizada, pero al posar sus manos sobre la cintura de ella, comenzó a moverse de nuevo provocando que Damon se acercase más a ella, quedando sus rostros a milímetros.

- Hola – le dijo él en medio de una sonrisa.

- Hola.

- ¿Estás aquí sola?

- Mis amigas andan por ahí.

- Los míos también – hizo una pausa para admirarla - Me gusta cómo bailas.

- ¿Sí? Puedo bailar para ti si quieres.

- Eso me encantaría… em…

- Andy, mi nombre es Andy.

- Damon.

- Encantada Damon – le dijo mientras subía una mano acariciando su pecho y sin parar de contonearse frente a él.

- ¿Alguna especialidad? – preguntó él.

- ¿Cómo?

- En el baile me refiero, que si tienes alguna especialidad.

- Ahá… el baile en barra americana se me da genial – le dice pasando sus manos por detrás del cuello de Damon, quedando sus cuerpos totalmente pegados.

- Vaya… sorprendente.

Y sin darle tiempo a una réplica, Damon bajó a sus labios y los besó con ansia, apretándola contra su cuerpo mientras paseaba sus manos por su espalda y sentía cómo ella lo recibía de buen gusto. Y así, entre baile y baile y entre beso y beso, pasaron el resto de la noche, olvidándose de los demás… y Damon olvidándose de Elena… o al menos eso pretendía. Que le hubiese hablado de la manera que lo hizo por algo que él no había hecho, le hizo sacar de nuevo el antiguo Damon que se consolaba con la primera chica que pasaba por delante. Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

Por su parte, Elena estaba en el baño, enfadada con Stefan, pero sobre todo enfadada consigo misma por haber dejado que otra vez le estropease otra noche. El no saber de él era algo que ya no le importaba en absoluto, pero la nostalgia mezclada con el alcohol no era aconsejable en absoluto. Y se dio cuenta que lo había hecho mal con Damon. Había pagado con él su rabia y su enfado cuando él sólo se había preocupado por ella y no era justo que lo hubiese tratado así. Salió del baño totalmente decidida a pedirle perdón a su amigo, pero al llegar junto a su grupo no pudo verle por ningún lado.

- Car, ¿Has visto a Damon?

- Que va. Desde que dejó de bailar conmigo no le he vuelto a ver. ¿Por qué?

- Necesito hablar con él. La he cagado y mucho.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Pues que he pagado con él mi enfado con Stefan.

- ¿Has hablado con Stefan? – le preguntó Caroline interesada.

- No… y ese es el problema, que ni siquiera sé por qué he intentado localizarle de nuevo. Te dejo Car, vuelvo enseguida. Tengo que encontrarlo.

- Claro.

Elena se alejó de su grupo y empezó a deambular por la pista de baile, buscando a Damon, deseosa de pedirle perdón y que la abrazase y la reconfortase como siempre hacía. Pero no hubo suerte. Salió hacia la barra y tampoco lo vio allí. _¿Será que se ha marchado por mi culpa?_, pensó Elena. Subió las escaleras a la parte de arriba de la discoteca, donde había música algo más tranquila y otro par de barras. Y entonces lo vio, en medio de la pista de baile, moviéndose al ritmo de la música y, para que negarlo, estaba súper sexy.

Pero entonces la vio a ella abrazarlo por la espalda y hacer que Damon se girase para verla. Vio cómo ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y cómo él hacía lo mismo con su cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo y haciendo que bailase a su vez. Notó cómo se miraban a los ojos, tan perdidos el uno en el otro que parecía que no había nada más alrededor de ellos. Y entonces pasó, se besaron y Elena abrió los ojos hasta el punto que creyó que le llegarían a doler. Pero lo que no esperaba era sentir esa punzada en el corazón que la hizo retroceder y bajar las escaleras corriendo para no tener que ver más de su espectáculo.

_¿Pero qué demonios hace Damon? ¿Y quién es esa tía? Pero… ¿por qué yo me pongo así? Es su vida y puede hacer lo que quiera con ella… Pero, ¿por qué me duele el pecho de esta manera? ¡Dios! ¡Estás loca Elena, loca!_ Su cabeza era un hervidero de ideas que iban y venían a toda velocidad impidiéndole ver lo que en verdad pasaba. Estaba celosa de la chica con la que había visto a Damon… pero ella aún no sabía por qué.

Por su parte, Damon disfrutaba de la compañía de Andy. Le parecía una chica guapa, entretenida, fuerte y sexy, sobre todo muy sexy. Cansado de bailar y beber, se acercó a su odio para susurrarle.

- No es que no me guste estar aquí… pero preferiría que bailases para mí en privado.

- ¿A sí? Eres un egoísta.

- ¿Egoísta?

- Me quieres para ti solo. Eso es ser egoísta.

- Perdona si prefiero no compartir.

- Bueno, todo tiene solución en esta vida. ¿Tienes coche?

- Claro.

- Genial, porque me vas a llevar a casa.

- Me parece razonable.

- No es la razón la que habla, cariño.

* * *

Después de despedirse de sus amigos en la discoteca y ver que Elena no estaba con ellos, salió de allí con Andy de la mano y la metió en su coche. Llegaron a su casa, un apartamento en la zona del Upper East Side. Subieron y nada más entrar Andy cogió de la mano a Damon y lo guió hasta su dormitorio. A Damon cada vez le gustaba más esta chica. Era decidida, directa y no se andaba con rodeos. Justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

- Siéntate – le pidió ella señalando la cama y Damon hizo lo que le pidió.

Vio cómo ella iba hacia su reproductor y lo encendió para que comenzase a sonar "Blue Jeans" de Lana del Rey. Damon la reconoció porque Elena se la había puesto unos días atrás en casa mientras cenaban. En aquel momento no le llamó mucho la atención, pero ahora, viendo a Andy moverse y quitarse la ropa al ritmo de la música, le parecía la canción más sensual del mundo.

Cuando ella ya sólo llevaba su ropa interior, se acercó a Damon y bajó hasta su oído llevando sus manos a los botones de su camisa.

- Creo que te sobra algo de ropa.

- Llevas toda la razón – le dijo mientras la ayudaba a desvestirle.

- No quiero que pienses que por hacer esto soy una cualquiera Damon.

- No lo pienso Andy. Cada uno hace lo que quiere con su vida.

- Ya… pero no sé que me ha pasado contigo – le dijo mirándole a los ojos – Es como si me hubieses hipnotizado.

- Me lo dicen a menudo – contestó él mientras acariciaba las piernas desnudas de Andy.

Ella terminó de desnudar a Damon y se puso a horcajadas sobre él, besándole con ansia y paseando sus manos por su pecho descubierto. Damon no se quedaba atrás y llevaba sus manos por el cuerpo de ella, disfrutando del tacto de su piel. Llegó hasta su sujetador y lo desabrochó sin dificultad. La sujetó por las caderas y los giró a ambos para tumbarse en la cama, quedando sobre ella, besándola con ferocidad para después comenzar un recorrido con sus labios por todo su cuerpo, llevándose a su paso la única prenda de ropa que le quedaba. Y cuando la tuvo como quería, gimiendo y respirando con dificultad por la anticipación, la hizo suya sin una pizca de delicadeza. A él le gustaba el sexo salvaje y con Andy sabía que podía hacerlo sin miedo a que ella se lo reprochase. Sabía que ella también disfrutaría de aquello.

* * *

El lunes siguiente Damon llegó a la revista algo retrasado, aunque no importaba porque según le había dicho Alaric, la sesión que tenían programada era poca cosa y no llevaría mucho tiempo. Subió a los estudios y caminó hacia su despacho. Cuando entró se llevó un susto de muerte al ver a Elena sentada sobre su mesa mirando por el ventanal, claramente esperándole a él.

- ¡Dios, Elena! Qué susto me has dado – dijo llevándose una mano al pecho.

- Hola… lo siento, no quería asustarte.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?

- ¿Por qué tiene que haber pasado algo?

- No lo sé… como estás aquí tan temprano…

- Sólo quería verte… el sábado despareciste – le dijo ella con toda la intención.

- Me fui pronto a casa.

- Ya… - dijo Elena sabiendo que la mentía – Bueno, te estuve buscando.

- ¿Para qué?

- Quería pedirte perdón por cómo te hablé. Estaba enfadada con alguien y lo pagué contigo.

- Ya… bueno, no importa – le dijo dejando sus cosas sobre el escritorio junto a ella.

- ¿Dónde te metiste? Busqué por toda la discoteca.

- Ya te lo dije, me fui a casa.

- ¿Solo?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – pidió Damon harto del interrogatorio, mirándola fijamente.

- Porque te vi con ella Damon – confesó ella.

- ¿Con quién?

- No lo sé, dímelo tú.

- O sea, que sí que me encontraste – le dijo acercándose a ella, quedando en frente suya.

- Bueno… sí. Pero estabas demasiado ocupado y no quería interrumpirte.

- ¿Estás celosa Elena? – le preguntó conteniendo la risa y acariciando su pierna con un dedo.

- ¿Yo, celosa? ¿De quién, de esa chica? – preguntó fingiendo sorpresa.

- Andy.

- ¿Qué?

- Esa chica… se llama Andy – le decía con una sonrisa, viendo cómo ella se ponía como un tomate.

- Bueno, lo que sea. No estoy celosa de Andy.

- ¿Segura? – le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella, poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de ella sobre la mesa, rozando sus caderas. Notaba su aliento -entrecortado sobre su boca. Estaban tan cerca que podría besarla.

- Sí… segura – decía ella para nada segura de sus palabras. Tenía tan cerca a Damon que se le nublaba el entendimiento. _¡Pero qué demonios me está pasando!_, pensaba con rabia.

- Bueno, pues si estás tan segura, ¿por qué te molesta tanto? – le dijo alejándose, permitiendo que ella se relajase un poco. Damon sentía que quizás sí que pudiese tener esperanza con Elena. Claramente estaba celosa y eso provocaba en Damon una felicidad infinita. Pero sabía que tenía que ir despacio, con Elena no podía equivocarse. Además, aún estaba su novio.

- No me molesta… puedes hacer lo que quieras Damon – dijo ella bajando la mirada.

- Bueno, tranquila… disculpas aceptadas pequeña – le dijo Damon acercándose para cogerla por detrás de la cabeza y besar su frente, deseando poder besarla de verdad en los labios.

- Gracias.

- Pero, ¿puedo saber por qué estabas así? – preguntó curioso.

- Bueno… lo de siempre. Intenté llamar a mi novio y no tuve respuesta. Me enfadé y bueno… ya sabes.

- Entiendo – dijo Damon solido porque hubiese pagado con él un enfado con su novio. Otra cosa la hubiese aguantado… pero eso le afectaba más de lo que se creía.

- Lo siento – repitió ella.

- Ya te he dicho que no importa – dijo muy a su pesar – No hay nada que perdonar Elena.

* * *

**Holaa! Espero que la historia les vaya gustando! Yo por mi parte contenta por vuestro reviews! ;)**

**Mil gracias y disfrutad con la lectura! Besitos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6: Viaje a Hastings**

La semana pasó tranquila, aunque con algo de trabajo. Pero Damon siempre se las arreglaba para adelantar en las sesiones lo máximo posible para dejar algún que otro día libre a las modelos y, bueno, porque había estado quedando con Andy alguna que otra noche. Esa mujer le fascinaba. Había podido conocerla un poco y le parecía inteligente e independiente. Pero ambos habían mantenido una importante conversación en la que habían dejado claro que lo que tenían no podía ser nada serio, que tan sólo eran un par de amigos que se estaban conociendo y que lo pasaban bien juntos. Ella estuvo de acuerdo, no buscaba nada formal porque su trabajo le quitaba mucho tiempo y ya había tenido malas experiencias con los hombres, pero con Damon se compenetraba a la perfección. Los dos sabían lo que querían y lo habían dejado claro desde el principio, así que no había reproches ni remordimientos, sólo diversión.

Y Elena también pasó una semana tranquila, pero la mejor noticia para ella llegó ese viernes por la mañana. Estaba en la recepción hablando con April, la cual había empezado a salir con su hermano Jeremy hace unos días de manera oficial, cuando Jenna salió de la redacción y caminó hasta ella.

- Elena.

- Jenna, hola. – le contestó dándole un abrazo.

- Cariño, – le dijo mientras la apartaba del mostrador de April - venía a invitarte este fin de semana a mi casa de campo de Hastings, ¿te apetece?

- ¡Claro! Me encantaría.

- Ya le he dicho a Caroline, pero no puede venir. Dice que sus padres la visitan este fin de semana.

- ¿Y Bonnie?

- Si, ella y Tyler vendrán. Ric también y Matt me ha dicho que lo pensará; y bueno, me faltabas tú.

- Pues cuenta conmigo.

- Bien. Bueno, te diría que llevases a Stefan, pero claro, no está – le dijo Jenna sin saber que de momento había vuelto a abrir el agujero que Elena soportaba en su pecho cada vez que se acordaba de él.

- No, no está. Pero, ¿puedo invitar a otra persona?

- Claro. Jeremy siempre es bien recibido – supuso Jenna.

- No, no se trata de Jeremy. Él seguramente tendrá planes con April.

- ¿April sale con Jeremy? – dijo sorprendida desviando la mirada hacia la chica.

- Si, pasó algo cuando se conocieron en casa y… ya ves.

- Vaya, no tenía ni idea – dijo abriendo mucho los ojos – Y bueno, ¿entonces de quién se trata?

- Damon.

- ¿Damon?

- Si, se ha convertido en un buen amigo y también se lleva muy bien con Ric.

- Si… es cierto… está bien, invítale. O si prefieres le digo yo.

- No, no te preocupes. Yo hablo con él.

- Genial. Pues salimos esta tarde después de trabajar, ¿de acuerdo?

- Genial.

- Pues hasta luego Elena – se despidió mientras caminaba a la redacción.

- Chao Jenna.

Elena estaba muy contenta. Estas excursiones con los amigos siempre la animaban y ahora lo necesitaba de verdad. Subió las escaleras hacia los estudios y se encaminó hacia el despacho de Damon. Tocó a la puerta y escuchó cómo él le pedía que pasase.

- Hola

- Hola Elena – dijo él con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tal?

- Bien, las fotos de la última sesión ya están enviadas, así que sólo falta la aprobación de Alaric y listo.

- Estupendo. Pues eso me viene perfecto.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó él curioso.

- Porque esta tarde nos vamos a Hastings.

- ¿A Hastings? ¿Para qué? ¿Hay alguna sesión de fotos pendiente o algo?

- No, deja de pensar en trabajo Damon. Nos vamos a la casa de campo de Jenna a pasar el fin de semana. ¿Qué te parece?

- Pues me parece que yo no voy a ir.

- ¿Por qué?

- No he sido invitado Elena.

- Claro que sí, lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo. Hablé con Jenna y ella me lo dijo - mintió un poquito.

- No sé Elena… - dudaba Damon.

- Venga Damon, no seas aguafiestas. ¡Necesito que vengas conmigo! Bonnie no se separará de Tyler, Caroline no va y Jenna es un poco sosa para pasar un fin de semana entero con ella. Contigo me río y, además, recuerda que no tienes alternativa.

- ¿Otra vez con eso? Y, espera… ¿has dicho que me necesitas? – le comentó Damon en tono burlón.

- Venga Damon… no empieces a darle vueltas anda… si sabes que al final acabarás viniendo.

- Claro, porque nunca me dejas decir nada al respecto.

- No digas tonterías. Si luego te lo pasas genial conmigo. Venga… anda… necesito a un amigo.

Damon la miró directamente a los ojos cuando ella pronunció aquella palabra, amigo. Si alguna vez había albergado alguna esperanza de poder ser algo más para ella, se acababan de esfumar por completo. Cuando una chica te llama amigo ya no hay vuelta atrás.

- ¿O es que acaso tienes planes? – le preguntó ella recordando a la chica de la discoteca… a Andy.

- ¿Planes?

- Si… con la chica esa de la discoteca… supongo – dijo ella entre avergonzada y confusa por no saber por qué había sacado aquella conversación.

- ¿Y qué pasarías si tengo algún plan con Andy y no puedo ir contigo? – le preguntó picándola.

- No pasaría nada… - dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros sin atreverse a mirarle.

- ¿Te pondrías celosa otra vez? – preguntó con una sonrisa, a lo que ella lo miró fijamente mientras se sonrojaba.

- Ya te dije que no estaba celosa Damon – contestó tragándose el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, intentando no mostrar su nerviosismo y confusión.

- No… no tengo planes con Andy - le contestó sabiendo que ella se moría de celos.

- Pues si no vas a verla… vente conmigo. Vamos Damon, también irá Alaric… - le dijo ella para convencerle.

- Está bien…pesada - contestó en tono cansado – Iré.

- ¡Sí! – gritó ella mientras se lanzaba sobre él dándole un efusivo abrazo. Dejó un beso en su mejilla que a Damon no hizo más que descolocarle aún más de lo que ya estaba. Esta chica podía descontrolarle de una manera pasmosa.

- ¿A qué hora salimos?

- Después de trabajar. Ve a tu casa a por un par de cosas y te recojo.

- De eso nada. Yo voy en mi coche y ahí sí que no hay alternativa.

- Bueno, vale… entonces me voy contigo, pasamos por mi casa para que recoja algunas cosas y después vamos a por las tuyas. Y de ahí ya nos vamos a Hastings, ¿te parece bien así?

- Si, está bien. ¿Y tenemos que llevar a alguien más?

- En principio no. Matt aún no sabe si vendrá, pero si al final decide ir lo hará en su coche. Él sabe cómo llegar.

- Está bien. Pues nada, – dijo Damon encogiendo los hombros – cuando termine te aviso y nos vamos.

- ¡Genial! ¡Chao Damon!

Elena salió de su despacho con una de las sonrisas más bonitas que jamás le había visto. Sintió algo en el estómago revolotear. Pensó que quizás tenía hambre. Volvió la vista al ordenador y terminó con lo que estaba haciendo. Cogió su teléfono e hizo una llamada, porque lo cierto es que sí que había quedado con Andy, pero no se podía resistir a Elena, era superior a sus fuerzas. Y por mucho que supiese que tendría a una preciosa mujer esperándolo bajo las sábanas de su cama cada noche del fin de semana, prefirió ir con su amiga a torturarse un poco más.

Bajó a la redacción y habló con Alaric sobre las fotografías y eligieron las que usarían en el artículo que Tyler estaba escribiendo. Le dijo que él también iría a la casa de Jenna y Alaric se alegró mucho de poder contar allí con al menos alguien a quien comenzaba a considerar como un amigo. Se despidieron y Damon subió de nuevo a su despacho. Cuando hubo recogido todo fue hacia el camerino y entró en busca de Elena.

- ¿Elena?

- Si, entra – escucho su voz tras la tela que tapaba el vestidor.

- ¿Estás lista?

- Espera, me estaba probando esto para la próxima sesión para ver si me quedaba bien o si había que hacerle algún arreglo – le dijo ella mientras salía con un vestido negro ceñido a su cuerpo que dejaba sus bronceadas piernas a la vista. Damon sintió cómo se le escapaba el aire de los pulmones al verla. Aún sin el maquillaje ni un peinado apropiado, estaba preciosa.

- Guau… - fue lo único que pudo decir.

- ¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo que vas a decir?

- Estás impresionante.

- ¿Entonces me queda bien?

- Mejor que bien Elena – le dijo juguetón.

- Damon… no empieces con tus tonterías – le dijo ella dándose la vuelta para meterse de nuevo en el vestidor. Damon no pudo evitar fijarse en su trasero y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios – Me cambio y nos vamos.

- Vale.

Los nervios lo estaban consumiendo. Haberla visto con ese vestido le había revuelto algo por dentro. Y saber que estaba detrás de aquella cortina, desnuda, sola… Empezaba a pensar que quizás no había sido tan buena idea aceptar el viaje del fin de semana.

Cuando Elena salió de vestidor ya cambiada, Damon estaba más calmado. Salieron de la revista y fueron cada uno en su coche hasta la casa de Elena. Subieron y ella preparó una pequeña maleta con lo necesario en apenas diez minutos. Salieron de nuevo y se fueron hacia el apartamento de Damon en su camaro. Subieron también los dos y ella esperó en el salón a que él hiciese su maleta.

- Me gusta tu casa – escuchó la voz de Elena en la puerta de su cuarto.

- ¿Sí? – se giró y la vio apoyada en el marco.

- Ahá. Es muy… personal.

- Normal, son mis cosas las que están aquí. – dijo riéndose.

- Idiota – contestó haciéndole una burla - ¿Y te falta mucho?

- No, enseguida acabo. ¿Tienes prisa?

- No. Es que tengo hambre.

- Puedes coger lo que quieras.

- No. He pensado que paremos en el camino en un restaurante de carretera que conozco. Hacen unas tortitas para morirse – le dijo ella casi babeando.

- ¿Con que tortitas eh?

- Si… con mucho chocolate y sirope de fresa. – dijo ella gesticulando.

- Mmm… suena muy rico.

- Ya verás… lo están.

Cogieron el coche y salieron rumbo a Hastings. A mitad de camino pararon en el restaurante que Elena comentó y se comieron cada uno un plato gigante de tortitas bañadas en chocolate y con sirope de fresa. Volvieron al coche cuando la noche empezaba a caer y siguieron su camino. Damon llevaba en el reproductor el cd de Imagine Dragons que Elena le había dejado e iban los dos cantando cada una de las canciones. Para sorpresa de Elena, a Damon no solo le habían gustado, si no que se había aprendido las canciones.

Cuando llegaron a Hastings, Elena le indicó por dónde seguir y llegaron a la casa cuando ya era noche cerrada. Jenna y Alaric les esperaban y Bonnie y Tyler llegaron apenas minutos después. Estaban todos sentados en el salón conversando sobre qué tal les había ido el viaje cuando la cosa se puso un poco sentimental.

- Cómo me alegro que hayáis podido venir chicos – les dijo Jenna, sentada en un sofá junto a Alaric.

- Jenna… qué sentimental eres – le dijo Bonnie.

- No es eso… es que, veréis, invitaros a este fin de semana tiene un motivo.

- ¿Un motivo? ¿Sucede algo Jenna? – le preguntó Elena algo preocupada.

- No, no, no pasa nada. Es que quería deciros algo y es una pena que Caroline y Matt no puedan estar aquí.

- Va Jenna… nos estás asustando – interviene Bonnie.

- Bueno… - empieza a decir mientras mira a Alaric de reojo y le coge la mano.

- Jenna y yo estamos juntos – termina diciendo Alaric, sin pensarlo dos veces.

- Vaya – dice Tyler - ¿Así que eso era todo?

- ¿Cómo que si eso era todo? – pregunta Jenna confusa.

- Jenna… ya lo sabíamos. Sois demasiado obvios los dos y se os notaba a la legua. – les dijo Elena entre risas.

- Vaya… y yo pensando que este era nuestro gran secreto – dijo Alaric entre sorprendido y aliviado.

- Pues ya ves que no – dice Elena – Pero de todas formas, ¿por qué os preocupaba que lo supiésemos? Somos amigos, ¿no?

- Sí, pero también soy vuestro jefe y el de Jenna… y dentro de la empresa preferíamos mantener esto al margen.

- Es comprensible – interviene Damon – Yo haría lo mismo.

- A veces me sorprendo de lo que os parecéis vosotros dos – le dice Elena mirando a Damon con una sonrisa.

- Quizás por eso nos llevamos tan bien, ¿no? – le dice Alaric.

- Bueno, entonces se acabó toda esta tensión ¿no? – dice Bonnie interrumpiendo.

- ¡Gracias a dios! – exclama Jenna echándose a reír.

Después de la confesión de Alaric y Jenna, todos suben sus bolsos a las habitaciones. Obviamente, Alaric comparte el cuarto de Jenna y Bonnie y Tyler tienen uno para ellos dos. Alaric lleva a Damon hasta su cuarto y Jenna acompaña a Elena hacia una habitación junto a la de Damon que da hacia el jardín trasero y que tiene una enorme cama con dosel. Es donde siempre se queda ella con Stefan cuando va a casa de Jenna y ver de nuevo esa cama donde han pasado tantos buenos momentos le trae una breve nostalgia, pero se da cuenta que ya no le duele el corazón.

Deja su bolso sobre la cama y saca unas cuantas prendas para que no se arruguen. Alguien toca en el marco de la puerta y se gira. Encuentra a Damon sonriendo.

- Parece que somos vecinos de habitación.

- Eso parece.

- Vaya, bonita cama.

- Si… aunque preferiría no tener que dormir en ella.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno… es donde solía dormir con él – le dijo algo triste.

- Vaya… entiendo. Podemos cambiar de cuarto si lo prefieres.

- No, no… Jenna no sabe nada de lo que está pasando y prefiero que siga siendo así.

- Está bien… pero si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde estoy.

- Claro… Gracias Damon.

Cuando están todos instalados cenan juntos en el comedor. Jenna y Alaric habían preparado una deliciosa cena a base de ensalada y pollo al horno. Todo delicioso. Al terminar, Jenna y Alaric se disculparon y se marcharon a dormir ya que estaban bastante cansados. Habían tenido varias reuniones ese día y después el viaje y preparar toda la cena.

El resto se quedó tomando una copa de vino en el patio trasero de la casa donde había un velador adornado de pequeñas hileras de lucecitas blancas y una piscina con césped alrededor.

- Bueno – comenzó Elena - ¿y para cuándo planean la boda?

- De momento no hay ningún plan… tan sólo nos hemos prometido y más adelante hablaremos de fechas y eso – contestó Bonnie.

- Vaya, ¿os casáis? – pregunta Damon sorprendido.

- Sí, pero apenas llevamos un mes prometidos – contesta Tyler.

- Pues enhorabuena. Hoy parece que me estoy enterando de muchas cosas – afirma Damon.

- Si… parece que todos se han puesto de acuerdo para enamorarse – dijo Elena riendo. Damon tragó saliva ante sus palabras, aunque sabía claramente que no se refería a él.

- En fin… yo estoy muerta chicos – dice Bonnie poniéndose de pie – Creo que voy a irme a dormir.

- Bueno, pues hasta mañana entonces – les dice Elena.

- Hasta mañana – contesta Tyler, quien acompaña a Bonnie.

- Bueno… - dice Damon cuando estás los dos solos sentados en un sillón bajo el velador – parece que siempre nos quedamos los dos solos.

- Por supuesto… somos los más divertidos – le dice Elena chocando su copa de vino con la de él.

- ¿Hoy no te emborracharás, no?

- Que va… no hay tequila, así que tranquilo.

Damon estalla en una carcajada que ella le sigue. La mira a los ojos y las ganas de besarla son ya inimaginables. Nunca pensó que llegaría a desear tanto unos labios, pero con Elena así le pasaba. Ella era alguien a quien no podía tener y eso la hacía aún más deseable. Aunque esa molesta sensación que se le formaba en el estómago hacía que dejase de pensar en tonterías.

- ¿Qué miras? – le preguntó sacándole de sus pensamientos. Damon no se había dado cuenta que se había quedado mirando a Elena como un idiota.

- Nada – disimuló bajando la mirada.

- Venga Damon… ¿en qué piensas?

- En que me gusta verte así… sonriendo – le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque antes, cuando estábamos en la habitación, he visto tristeza en tu cara.

- Ya… bueno, ya sabes… las cosas nunca son como uno quiere que sean – dice ella encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Aún no has sabido nada de él?

- Nada. Dejé de intentar localizarle hace un par de semanas. Ya no podía más. Pero lo que más me sorprende es que… - dice mientras levanta la mirada hacia Damon – Vaya, lo siento… no quiero aburrirte con mis tonterías.

- No son tonterías Elena… y no me aburres – le dice acariciando su brazo como señal de que puede confiar en él.

- Es que siento que… que ya terminó todo, ¿sabes? Cada vez que pienso en él, en lo que ha pasado, ya no siento dolor como antes… ahora es simple nostalgia. No sé si me explico.

- Sí, lo entiendo.

- Y bueno, lo único que sé es que ya no puedo confiar en él y, en verdad, ya no me importa ni me preocupa lo que esté haciendo. Caroline me dijo que puede que le siga queriendo… pero que ya no lo amo. ¿Tiene eso sentido?

- Mucho. Él ha sido importante para ti durante mucho tiempo y te ha dolido lo que ha estado haciendo… pero si ese dolor ha desaparecido, por experiencia te digo que ya no es amor.

- ¿Experiencia? ¿Te ha pasado algo como esto alguna vez?

- Como esto exactamente no, pero sí lo he pasado mal.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? – le dice curiosa.

- Se llamaba Rose. – le dice Damon tras pensarlo por unos segundos – Vivíamos juntos y éramos felices… o al menos eso pensaba yo. Me levanté un día y encontré una nota donde me decía que necesitaba espacio y libertad y ya no supe nada más.

- ¿En serio? ¿Así, sin más?

- Me pasé meses y meses pensando qué es lo que había hecho mal… buscándola. Pero nunca la encontré ni logré entender qué había pasado. Y me pasaba como a ti… me dolió muchísimo al principio, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo ese dolor se fue convirtiendo en tristeza y… bueno, intentaba paliarla de la única manera que sabía.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó ella totalmente intrigada, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

- Cada día metía a una chica distinta en mi cama… - le dijo con algo de vergüenza – era la única manera en que sentía que ese vacío de mi pecho se llenaba al menos por un momento.

- ¿Cómo Andy? – preguntó con miedo.

- Bueno… lo de Andy es distinto, porque la he visto más de una vez. Pero sí, siempre que estoy con alguien es sin compromiso.

- Vaya… no tenía ni idea que habías pasado por algo así.

- No tenías modo de saberlo Elena – le dijo sonriendo.

- Me doy cuenta que tenemos más en común de lo que pensaba tú y yo.

- ¿A sí? ¿Los divertidos despechados?

- Algo así – dice Elena para después estallar en una carcajada.

Después de su conversación deciden entrar en la casa para irse a dormir. Suben las escaleras y se paran frente a las puertas de sus cuartos, una junto a la otra.

- Pues buenas noches, Elena – le dice mirándola a los ojos y resistiéndose enormemente por no lanzarse a sus labios.

- Buenas noches – le dice ella y sorprende a Damon dándole un tierno abrazo.

Por unos segundos se quedan así, abrazados el uno al otro, sin decir nada, sólo escuchando el sonido de su respiración.

- Gracias Damon – susurra.

- No tienes que dármelas Elena.

- Claro que si… me has ayudado mucho, aunque no lo creas.

- Me conformo con que no estés triste.

- Si es que eres un cielo – le dice acercándose y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

A Damon se le acelera el corazón hasta tal punto que pensaba que se le saldría del pecho. Elena deshizo el abrazo y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Tras dedicarle una última sonrisa, cerró la puerta y Damon se quedó en el pasillo pensando si sería buena idea seguirla a su cuarto. De nuevo desechó la idea como tantas otras que se le venían a la mente cuando se trataba de Elena y entró en su cuarto. Esa noche tanto Damon como Elena durmieron más bien poco entre los recuerdos de abrazos perdidos y de nuevas sensaciones que surgían en sus corazones.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno... como sois tan buenas seguidor s y me dejáis unos reviews que me animan tanto a seguir escribiendo, os dejo un capi de regalo! **

**Aprovechaos** **ahora que a partir de la semana que viene no sé si podré actualizar tan seguido.**

**Y por último agradecer a ****UshieVictoria , Folk23 , elena prada , Sandy Petrova , YAZMIN V por sus reviews! Este capi os lo dedico!**

**Disfrutad de la lectura y bueno... no me matéis por la escena que os dejé ;)**

**Besitos!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6: Juegos**

El sábado lo pasaron en la piscina y tomando el sol. A medio día hicieron una barbacoa y jugaron al billar que Jenna tenía en una sala de juegos en el sótano. Tyler y Bonnie se daban arrumacos a cada rato y Jenna y Alaric, ya que habían confesado su relación, tampoco se cortaban mucho. A media tarde Alaric se fue a dormir un rato, pues se había pasado un poco con las cervezas y Jenna se puso a tomar el sol junto a Elena mientras Damon se bañaba en la piscina. Tyler y Bonnie estaban en el velador charlando.

Ya por la noche se dieron una ducha y se prepararon para cenar. Cuando Elena terminó de prepararse con un vestido rojo por encima de las rodillas, entró en la habitación de Damon, buscándole.

- ¿Damon?

- ¿Sí? – le dijo saliendo del baño abrochándose la camisa. Elena no pudo evitar que se le fuesen los ojos hacia su pecho desnudo y sintió un cierto rubor en su rostro.

- ¿Aún no has terminado?

- Ya casi estoy. Vaya, – dijo mirándola de arriba abajo fijándose en ella e, inevitablemente, en su escote – estás muy guapa.

- Gracias, tú también. Oye – le dice ella sentándose en la cama - ¿Te apetece que después de cenar salgamos a dar una vuelta?

- ¿Y eso?

- Hombre… es que el panorama que tenemos aquí empalaga un poco, ¿no crees?

- Sí… quizás tengas razón. Somos como dos candelabros tamaño XXL. – dijo Damon gesticulando.

Elena no pudo evitar romper a reír ante aquella expresión y Damon sonrió al verla reír de aquella manera.

- Eres un payaso Damon.

- Ya… últimamente me dicen eso mucho.

- Bueno, ¿qué me dices, salimos?

- ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita? – le pregunta con picardía.

- Bueno… si quieres llamarlo así… pero técnicamente tengo novio.

- Está bien… lo siento. Nada de citas.

- No lo sientas Damon. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

- Pues bien señorita Gilbert, esta noche salimos tú y yo.

- ¿No se enfadará Andy? – preguntó ella siguiendo su mismo juego.

- ¿Por qué tendría que enfadarse? – preguntó él curioso por su pregunta.

- No lo sé… dímelo tú.

- Si lo que me estás preguntando es que si estoy saliendo con Andy… la respuesta es no.

- Pero la ves a menudo.

- Si… la veo.

- ¿Y a eso no se le llama salir con alguien?

- No. Simplemente nos vemos de vez en cuando Elena. No hay nada serio ni nunca lo habrá – le dijo con la esperanza de que eso la calmase un poco.

- Bueno… nunca digas nunca Damon. No sabes de quién te puedes enamorar – dijo ella y salió de la habitación dejándolo pensativo. No sabía bien a qué se había querido referir.

* * *

Durante la cena charlan sobre la cogorza de cerveza que se había cogido Alaric y él se avergüenza un poco, pero en seguida comienzan a meterse con Bonnie y Tyler por ir por toda la casa como si de dos lapas se tratase. No se separaban para nada.

Cuando terminan de cenar, Elena y Damon les dicen que van a salir, por si querían unirse a ellos. Pero Alaric les asegura que prefiere quedarse en casa con Jenna, que ya bastante había bebido durante el día. Y Bonnie y Tyler prefieren quedarse en el jardín charlando sobre sus planes de boda. Por lo visto, la pregunta de Elena del día anterior les hizo empezar a hablar sobre el tema.

Así que Damon y Elena se subieron en el coche de Damon y se dirigieron al bar a las afueras del pueblo donde Jenna les había indicado que podría haber algo de ambiente. Aparcaron el coche y bajaron para entrar en el local. Era un pequeño bar donde la gente jugaba al billar y a los dardos mientras la música sonaba por los altavoces. Había una pequeña pista de baile y Elena sonrió al verla. Eso es lo que necesitaba… bailar.

- ¿Quieres una cerveza o prefieres tequila? – pregunta Damon divertido.

- Cerveza está bien – le dice ella rodando los ojos.

Pide un par de cervezas y Elena sale a la pista a bailar botellín en mano. Damon la observa desde la barra sabiendo, y esperando, que ella lo saque a bailar. Siempre que han salido ha terminado dándolo todo en la pista junto a ella y eso que él no es de mucho bailar. La ve acercarse y la mira sonriendo.

- Vamos Damon, baila conmigo. ¿O piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche mirándome? – le dice ella con toda la intención de picarle y Damon se atraganta con la cerveza. Elena ríe a carcajadas y le agarra del brazo para arrastrarle con ella.

- Bailan y bailan. Y piden más cervezas, una tras otra; y cuando Elena siente que le va a salir por las orejas, se acerca a la barra y pide un par de chupitos de tequila.

- Elena… - le reprocha Damon - ¿estás segura?

- Por supuesto. ¿Hemos venido a pasarlo bien, no? Pues toma tu chupito que vamos a jugar a un juego.

- ¿Un juego?

- Gana quien antes apoye el vaso vacío en la barra. Si ganas… hago lo que tú quieras. Y si gano yo, pues entonces harás lo que te pida.

- ¿Lo que yo quiera? – preguntó Damon claramente interesado.

- Ahá.

- Está bien… pues venga. A la de tres, ¿vale? – Elena asintió – Una, dos… y tres.

Ambos bebieron su chupito lo más rápido que pudieron, pero Elena fue algo más rápida que Damon y dejó su vaso en la barra antes que él.

- ¡Sí! ¡Gané!

- Ok… pide por esa boquita preciosa.

- A ver… quiero que… que salgas a la pista de baile y me hagas un streep tees.

- ¿Un streep tees? – preguntó arqueando una ceja.

- Si… quítate la camisa mientras bailas – le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

- Si hago eso Elena, después tendré que quitarme a las chicas de encima durante toda la noche.

- Es un riesgo que habrá que correr.

- Está bien…

Damon se alejó de ella y caminó hacia la pista. Le intrigaba demasiado la Elena salvaje que estaba viendo como para no seguirle el juego. Comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música y veía cómo Elena lo miraba sonriendo. Levantó las manos y empezó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa, despacio.

Elena no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. No creía que Damon fuese capaz de hacer algo así, pero estaba claro que lo había subestimado. Se estaba divirtiendo de verdad viéndole bailar y quitarse la camisa para ella. Entonces empezó a notar un cosquilleo en su estómago y… quizás también algo más abajo. Damon era realmente sexy y eso no lo podía negar.

Veía cómo empezaba a sacarse la camisa por sus brazos y entonces salió corriendo hacia él y le cogió de las mangas.

- ¡Vale, vale! Ya me has demostrado que eres capaz.

- ¿Ya tienes suficiente?

- Totalmente.

- Como quieras… pero te perderás lo mejor – le dijo abrochándose la camisa de nuevo y caminando hacia la barra.

- La verdad creía que me dirías que no – confesó ella.

- Pues ya ves que no. Pero claro, ahora quiero la revancha.

- ¿La revancha? ¿Seguro? – le pregunta Elena confiada.

- Seguro – le dice volviéndose a la barra -¡Dos más!

La camarera les sirve y beben de nuevo, pero esta vez es Damon quien gana la partida.

- ¡No! – grita Elena.

- Te confiaste demasiado preciosa – le dice él con una sonrisa.

- Está bien… ¿qué quieres que haga?

- Mmm… no estoy seguro. Quizás te parezca demasiado.

- Pruébame – le pidió ella con osadía.

- Quiero que vayas hacia aquella chica de allí – le dijo señalando a una rubia que bailaba en la pista – Y quiero que… intentes ligar con ella.

- ¿Cómo?

- Ya lo has oído.

- No sé cómo se liga con chicas Damon… y además, ¿no has pensado que ella podría no ser homosexual?

- Eso no me importa. Es tu reto, hazlo como quieras – le dijo sonriendo – Vamos, estoy esperando. Consigue su número o algo así.

Elena fue hacia la pista con paso vacilante. Damon vio cómo se acercó a la rubia y cómo empezó a bailar con ella. Poco a poco se acercaba a su cuerpo hasta que la sujetó del brazo y le habló al oído. La rubia dejó de bailar y Elena también paró. Se separaron y por unos segundos se quedaron mirando. Damon sabía que Elena iba a fracasar ya que el reto era complicado, pero no quería andarse con sutilizas esta noche. Elena le había propuesto divertirse y él sabía muy bien cómo.

Estaba confiado de que la rubia rechazaría a Elena mientras bebía de su cerveza apoyado en la barra, sin dejar de observarlas. De repente la rubia sujetó a Elena por la cintura y se acercó a ella. Damon abrió los ojos como platos y se puso rígido de momento. Elena pasó sus manos por el cuello de la chica y entonces sus labios se juntaron. El beso le pareció a Damon eterno, pero lo que le provocaba en su interior le pedía por más. Describir sus sensaciones como excitación en ese momento era quedarse corto. Elena y la rubia se separaron por fin y ella comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia Damon, mirando su cara de estupefacción. Ella se sabía ganadora y con creces del juego. Él no se esperaba para nada que lo fuese a lograr… ni si quiera a considerar.

- ¿Qué, satisfecho?

- Ahá – contestó asintiendo con la cabeza y sin poder quitar su cara de asombro.

- Creías que no lo haría, ¿verdad?

- No… la verdad es que no. Aunque con pedirle su número de teléfono me habría bastado.

- Pues no ha sido tan difícil – alardeó ella.

- ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? Ni si quiera yo lo consigo tan rápido.

- Armas de mujer, Damon.

- De acuerdo, prefiero no saber más – dijo dando otro trago a su cerveza.

- Bueno, ¿al mejor de tres?

- Creo que es mejor que lo dejemos.

- Vaya… ¿Damon tiene miedo de que la chica le gane?

- Más quisieras. Lo digo porque es mejor que no bebas más tequila… que después tendré que llevarte a la cama. – dijo claramente con doble sentido.

- Cobarde.

- No Elena… no lo vas a conseguir.

- Bueno, pues juguemos con cerveza.

- Eso ya no tiene tanta gracia.

- Pues cambiemos de juego.

- ¿Para qué… para tirarte a la rubia en la mesa de billar?

- No podría… está ocupada – le dijo ella sarcástica señalando hacia la mesa dónde jugaban unos chicos, a lo que Damon no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Eres increíble Elena.

- ¿A que no te arrepientes de haber venido?

- No, en absoluto.

- Lo sabía. Seguro que con Andy no lo pasas tan bien después de todo.

- Bueno, pequeña… la verdad es lo que hago con Andy es muy diferente – contestó él sonriendo y levantando las cejas, intentando no reírse porque Elena sacase el tema de Andy cada dos por tres.

- Insisto… conmigo te diviertes más.

- Es posible – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Bueno… pues entonces bailemos un poco más.

- Vale, pero un baile más y nos marchamos ¿de acuerdo?

- Como quieras.

Elena arrastró de nuevo a Damon a la pista, pero esta vez ya no bailaba como siempre solían hacer. Ahora se pegaba a Damon, le cogía de las manos, ponía las suyas sobre los hombros de él, le cantaba a milímetros de su boca… en fin, ciertas cosas que a Damon le hacían suspirar una y otra vez con el fin de controlarse. Le estaba provocando de tal manera que creía que quienes terminarían encima de la mesa de billar iban a ser ellos dos.

Rato después salieron del bar y subieron al coche. Llegaron a la casa de Jenna y entraron despacio, pero por intentar guardar el mayor silencio posible para no despertar a nadie, Damon tropezó con una silla y los dos empezaron a reírse por lo bajo, intentando que nadie les escuchase. Subieron las escaleras aún con el ataque de risa y llegaron a las puertas de sus cuartos. Elena iba a entrar en el suyo, pero Damon la cogió del brazo y le habló al oído.

- Ven, quiero enseñarte algo.

Elena le siguió a su habitación y cerraron la puerta para no molestar al resto. Una vez dentro se quitó los zapatos y se tiró sobre la cama mirando cómo Damon entraba en el baño. Poco después salió sosteniendo una botella de vino y un par de copas. Elena se incorporó al instante.

- ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

- Lo traje al cuarto antes de que nos fuésemos al bar. Pensé que querrías terminarla… está a medias.

- ¿Te la bebiste tú?

- No idiota… es la de la cena.

- Hey ¿acabas de llamarme idiota?

- Eso creo – le dijo riendo.

- Ven anda – le pidió dando golpecitos en la cama para que se sentase con ella.

- ¿En copa o de la botella?

- De la botella… sabe mejor.

- ¿En serio?

- Si… es como comerse las patatas fritas con las manos. Si las comes con tenedor no saben igual.

- La de tonterías que dices cuando bebes, Elena.

- No son tonterías. Es cierto y está comprobado.

- ¿A sí? ¿Por quién?

- Pues por mí.

- ¿Lo ves? Tonterías – le dice para después dar un trago a la botella.

- ¡Oye! – le sorprendió saltando para ponerse de rodillas frente a él – Tengo otro juego.

- Lo siento Elena, pero ya no tenemos a la rubia con nosotros.

- ¡Olvídate de la rubia! Se llama "Yo nunca". ¿Sabes cuál es?

- Claro que sí. Es un juego de quinceañeros, Elena.

- Pues hoy tú y yo somos quinceañeros – le dijo quitándole la botella de la mano y dando un trago – A ver, empiezo… Yo nunca… he besado a una chica. – dijo y después bebió.

- Eso no vale. Ya sé que lo has hecho – le dijo él cogiendo la botella y bebiendo. Él también había besado a una chica… a muchas de hecho.

- Bueno… tienes razón. Era de prueba. Sigue tú.

- Pues yo nunca… he fingido un orgasmo – dijo Damon, queriendo hacer el juego algo más… entretenido, dejando la botella sobre la cama y mirando fijamente a Elena. Entonces ella cogió la botella y bebió. Damon rió.

- ¿Qué? Cuando el chico no da de sí… pues hay que acabar como sea.

- Ok, no tienes que darme explicaciones. – le dijo levantando una mano para que no siguiese y aún riendo.

- Vale. Me toca. Yo nunca… he tenido a más de un hombre en mi cama a la vez. Que para ti equivale en mujeres, claro. – ella deja la botella a un lado y Damon la coge enseguida y bebe ante una Elena con los ojos como platos.

- Sigamos – dice él – Yo nunca he tenido sexo con alguna amiga… amigo en tu caso. – dijo dejando la botella. Esta vez ninguno de los dos bebió.

- Ok – siguió Elena – Yo nunca he pensado en otro cuando tenía sexo con alguien. – Elena siguió sin coger la botella, pero Damon sí que bebió. Elena empezaba a hacer las preguntas adecuadas.

- Otra. Yo nunca he deseado a la novia de otro – Damon dio otro sorbo, pensando claramente en Elena, y ella le quitó la botella para beber; también tenía un pasado.

- Yo nunca – siguió Elena sin perder ritmo – me he excitado viendo a dos personas besarse – dijo con toda intención. Damon le quitó la botella y bebió mirándola a los ojos, recordando el beso entre Elena y la rubia en el bar.

- Yo nunca he deseado besarte – dijo automáticamente y totalmente cegado por el momento y el alcohol. Dio un trago a la botella y vio cómo Elena se la arrebataba para beber. Aquello le dejó de piedra. ¿Acaso ella también lo deseaba?

- Yo nunca he deseado que me besaras – confesó ella bebiendo después sin apartar la vista de Damon, el cual le quitó la botella para beber.

Damon, al alzar la botella, se da cuenta que el vino se había terminado. Mira a Elena, la cual espera mirándole fijamente. Y Damon sabe qué tiene que hacer.

Deja la botella a un lado y se adelanta hacia Elena quedando a milímetros de su rostro. Ambos notan la respiración del otro acelerada y tras mirarse por unos segundos, Damon se lanza a sus labios con ansia. La sujeta por la nuca y su otra mano la lleva a su cintura. Elena, por su parte, entierra sus manos en el pelo de Damon, agarrando con fuerza. Nota la lengua de Damon rozando sus labios y ella abre la boca para dejarle paso. Así comienzan una lucha desenfrenada donde todo son besos y caricias.

Damon está que no cabe en sí de gozo, por fin tiene entre sus manos lo que ha estado anhelando desde que la conoció. Y Elena simplemente se deja llevar. Damon le atrae, eso lo tiene claro, pero Stefan aún forma parte de la ecuación y no sabe si será capaz de olvidar. Y como para mostrarse a sí misma que si que puede, en un increíble acto de valentía se coloca a horcajadas sobre Damon y le besa con más pasión si cabe.

Damon sigue disfrutando del momento. Con el movimiento de Elena de subirse sobre él, lleva sus manos a su trasero y la acomoda mejor sobre él. Poco a poco se recuesta hacia atrás hasta que queda tumbado sobre la cama con Elena sobre él, besándole sin control. En un intento de controlar la situación, gira a Elena y la coloca sobre la cama quedando él sobre ella. La mira a sus profundos ojos chocolate y la inmensidad que ve en ellos le embriagan de placer. Baja de nuevo a sus labios, aquellos que tanto había deseado y que ahora, por fin, rozan y lamen los suyos. Siente el cuerpo de Elena bajo sus manos; sus brazos, su cintura, sus caderas… toda su anatomía le parece fascinante. Comienza a dejar un camino de besos desde su boca hasta su pecho, pasando por su cuello y mordisqueando su oreja, provocando escalofríos en ella y poniendo su piel de gallina.

Elena sentía un placer que hacía tiempo que no recordaba. Ni si quiera con Stefan en sus mejores momentos había sentido esta electricidad y peligrosa pasión que le transmitía Damon. Pero cuando él comenzó a bajar por su cuerpo con sus manos y sus labios, la imagen de Stefan le venía a la mente esfumándose toda su excitación. Bueno… no del todo, pero lo suficiente para pensar lo que estaba haciendo y darse cuenta que no era lo correcto. Stefan aún era su novio y hacerle esto sería traicionarle, aunque no supiese de él hace semanas, ella lo sentía así.

Apartó a Damon un poco y evitó mirarle a los ojos. Sabía que si lo hacía se perdería del todo.

- Para… Damon, para por favor.

- ¿Te encuentras mal? – pregunta él preocupado - ¿Estás mareada?

- No Damon… estoy bien – le dice mirándole a los ojos esta vez – Pero no puedo hacer esto.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo siento… no puedo - nota cómo le cae una lágrima.

- Hey… está bien – le dice él limpiándole con su pulgar – No pasa nada.

Damon se levanta de la cama y deja que ella se incorpore. La mira confuso. No sabe si debe abrazarla o si debe dejarla sola. Para darle algo de espacio se mete en el cuarto de baño y analiza la situación como puede, porque en seguida se da cuenta de la erección que hay bajo sus pantalones. _Genial, esto es perfecto_, piensa. Se mete en la ducha y al cabo de cinco minutos sale del baño con la toalla puesta en la cintura. Y ve que Elena aún sigue en el cuarto y lo espera sentada en la cama.

- Elena…

- Damon… quería darte una explicación.

- No Elena, no tienes que decirme nada – le dice mientras se pone unos calzoncillos bajo la toalla.

- Pero quiero hacerlo – le dice ella poniéndose de pie.

- Elena… sé por lo que estás pasando y entiendo tu reacción. No es que me guste… pero… - le dice sin mirarla ya que se está poniendo los pantalones del pijama y dejando la toalla a un lado.

- Perdóname – le pide poniéndose frente a él.

- Claro. Pero será mejor que te vayas.

- Verás… es que no quiero dormir en esa cama. Me trae malos recuerdos que ahora mismo no quiero tener en mi cabeza.

- Está bien. Quédate aquí, yo dormiré en tu cama.

- Pensaba que… podría dormir aquí contigo.

- ¿Conmigo? No creo que sea buena idea. No sé si podré contenerme – le dice mirándola a los ojos. Quería ser sincero con ella.

- Y a mí me gustaría no contenerme… - confiesa acercándose más a él y dejando a Damon de nuevo de piedra - pero es superior a mí. Aún tengo novio y me gustaría ser justa con él.

- Lo comprendo. Pero entiéndeme tú a mí Elena que después de lo que acaba de pasar… tenerte tan cerca… no sé si es buena idea.

- Está bien – dijo agachando la cabeza y dirigiéndose a la puerta – Buenas noches Damon.

Él veía cómo ella se marchaba. Y ya tenía el picaporte en la mano cuando el corazón de Damon se ablandó por completo y fue él quien puso las palabras en su boca en lugar de su cerebro y su cordura.

- Elena… - la llamó y ella se giró para mirarle – Anda, ven aquí – le pidió mientras iba hacia la cama.

Elena retrocedió y llegó a su lado mientras Damon retiraba la colcha. Ella comenzó a despojarse de su ropa y notó que Damon apartaba la mirada, dirigiéndose al armario que estaba detrás de él.

- Toma – le dijo lanzándole una camiseta gris de manga corta – Ponte eso.

Elena, sabiendo que Damon prefería no tenerla semi-desnuda junto a él en la cama, se puso la camiseta de él, impregnada con su magnífico olor, sobre la ropa interior mientras Damon se metía en la cama y se arropaba con la sábana. Terminó lo más rápido que pudo para no torturarle y se metió bajo las sábanas junto a él. Se tumbó mirando hacia Damon, quien miraba hacia el techo pensativo. Verle allí tumbado, tranquilo, la hizo suspirar. Damon giró la cara para mirarla y se encontró con los ojos de ella mirándole fijamente.

- Buenas noches, Damon.

- Buenas noches, Elena.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 7: Un instante de deseo**

Cuando la mañana ya estaba bien avanzada, Elena empezaba a removerse en la cama, pero aún no despertaba. Damon llevaba rato observándola, torturándose a sí mismo y maldiciéndose por haberla dejado pasar la noche con él. Con la luz incidiendo en su rostro estaba más que guapa y Damon no era capaz de apartar la mirada de ella. Pero entonces vio cómo ella abría los ojos, tapándoselos un poco por el exceso de luz de la habitación, e inevitablemente sonrió.

- Dios… - decía Elena en susurros y tapándose la cara – mi cabeza.

- ¿Te sientes mal? – le dijo Damon haciendo que ella se girase para verle.

- Damon… - dijo ella algo desorientada, pero recordando al instante todo lo que ocurrió la noche anterior cuando lo miró a los ojos – No… estoy bien. Sólo es dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Quieres una aspirina?

- Mejor después de que coma algo. No me gusta tomarme nada con el estómago vacío y menos después de beber.

- Ya te dije que el tequila no era buena idea – le recordó él atreviéndose a poner un mechón tras su oreja, contacto que hizo que a Elena se le erizase la piel.

- Bueno… mezclarlo con la cerveza y el vino fue la mala idea – dijo ella incorporándose para quedar sentada en la cama.

- La próxima vez nada de tequila.

- Mejor nada de vino – dijo ella con toda la intención, sabiendo que Damon encontraría el sentido a sus palabras.

Ella se levantó de la cama con cuidado y recogió su ropa del suelo. Damon no pudo pasar desapercibido lo sexy que le quedaba su camiseta gris.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó él.

- Voy a mi cuarto a darme una ducha. Necesito despejarme – dijo sin mirarle.

- ¿Te preparo algo de comer? – le dijo Damon ante la mirada de asombro de Elena - Es para que te tomes la aspirina.

- Oh… claro. Gracias Damon.

Salió del cuarto y se metió en el suyo intentando no hacer ruido. Se puso bajo el grifo de la ducha lo antes posible dejando que el agua se llevase los malos sentimientos que la llenaban esa mañana. Sabía que anoche había hecho mal, besando a Damon y dejando que las cosas avanzasen hasta ese punto. Pero también se sentía mal por él, porque sabía que le había molestado dejarle a medias. Seguramente pensaría de ella que es una cualquiera que va calentando a los hombres para después dejarles con la miel en los labios, pero ella no era así. Simplemente se sintió aturdida y sobrepasada por todo lo que estaba sintiendo con Damon y se asustó.

Mientras ella se duchaba, Damon había bajado a la cocina para preparar algo para que Elena comiese. Al parar frente al frigorífico vio una nota dirigida a ellos dos.

**Damon, Elena.**

**Hemos ido al centro del pueblo que hay un mercadillo medieval. Comeremos por allí, pero no hemos querido despertaros porque supusimos que llegasteis tarde. Si os apetece, uniros a nosotros.**

**Jenna.**

Dejó la nota sobre la encimera y sacó las cosas para hacer una ensalada y algo de carne. Cuando hubo terminado todo, colocó las cosas en la mesa del patio trasero, junto a la piscina. Hacía un muy buen día y supuso que a Elena le apetecería comer afuera. Esperaba a que ella bajase tomándose un refresco bajo el sol y no se dio cuenta que ella ya había bajado.

- Vaya. ¿Has cocinado? – le preguntó junto a la mesa haciendo que él se diese la vuelta para verla.

- Si. No había nada preparado. Los demás no están – le dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la mesa – Salieron a comer pero no quisieron despertarnos. Y supuse que no te apetecería ir por ahí, así que preparé algo.

- Hiciste bien. La cabeza me mata.

- Pues come algo y tómate la pastilla – le dijo sentándose a la mesa - Después un baño en la piscina y verás cómo se te pasa.

- Gracias – le dijo ella sentándose frente a él, aluciando por cómo la estaba cuidando Damon después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Comieron en silencio, algo incómodos los dos porque no sabían bien cómo actuar el uno con el otro. Damon sabía que tenía que comportarse con ella como siempre, o intentarlo al menos, para que ella no se diese cuenta que se sentía mal. Él se había abierto a ella y le había contado cosas que nadie más sabía sobre él y, que lo hubiese rechazado la noche anterior le había hecho darse cuenta que quizás había dado demasiado de sí mismo. Que se había quitado lo poco de coraza que le quedaba con Elena demasiado pronto y eso le hacía estar confuso con ella y consigo mismo.

Elena por su parte no se atrevía ni a mirarle a los ojos. El nudo que tenía en el estómago no la dejaba ni comer, pero tenía que intentarlo ya que él se había molestado tanto en preparar algo para ella… y después de cómo se había comportado con él. Se sentía una basura en ese momento… y Damon se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba, así que dejó su orgullo a un lado y se atrevió a hablar.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- No – dijo ella automáticamente, pero no pensando en su dolor de cabeza, si no en el de su corazón por sentirse como una auténtica zorra por haberle hecho - aquello a Damon… aquel que consideraba su amigo.

- ¿No? – preguntó él preocupado.

- Bueno, de la cabeza si – dijo ella dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho y de por qué lo había dicho, así que intentó aclararlo – Pero siento algo aquí – dijo señalándose en el pecho y sin mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que siento haberte hecho daño Damon. No debería haberme comportado así.

- Ya te dije que no pasa nada. No pienses en eso.

- Claro que pasa. Me besaste… y prácticamente yo te lo pedí. Y después… me gustó… me gustó lo que sentí contigo – le dijo ella atreviéndose a mirarle a los ojos esta vez.

- Entiendo – dijo Damon aún procesando sus palabras – A mí también me gustó.

- Pero no puede volver a pasar, lo sabes ¿no?

- Si, lo sé. – dijo muy a su pesar.

- Pero tampoco quiero perderte como amigo… aunque sé que eso es egoísta – dijo viendo cómo Damon miraba su plato, claramente aturdido – No quiero traicionar a Stefan.

- ¿Stefan? – al oír ese nombre, Damon levantó la cabeza y la miró fijamente. Tenía que ser una coincidencia.

- Si… mi novio se llama Stefan ¿No te lo había dicho?

- No – contestó Damon tragando saliva y temiéndose lo peor. No podía ser tanta coincidencia que la chica que tanto deseaba resultase ser la novia de su primo.

Y además, también empezaba a cuadrarle por qué Alaric le había llamado para contratarle… Stefan se lo habría pedido. Pero no entendía por qué. Hacía años que no se veían ni hablaban y, desde luego, nunca fue el primo preferido de Stefan, así que le costaba comprenderlo.

Quitándose esa idea de la cabeza por su propio bien, porque ya estaba bastante liado con todo lo que había pasado, terminó su plato lo más rápido que pudo y se levantó de la mesa bajo la atenta mirada de Elena. Ella vio cómo se quitaba la camiseta y se quedaba tan solo con el bañador, metiéndose después en la piscina. Le vio nadar hasta el fondo y apoyar los brazos sobre el borde de la piscina, dándole la espalda a ella.

Elena no sabía qué hacer. Había decidido dejar las cosas como estaban por Stefan, pero ver a Damon así de abatido le provocaba levantarse e ir hacia él. Y eso fue lo que hizo. Las cosas no estaban claras entre ellos y tenía que solucionarlo, no podían estar eternamente viviendo con esa tensión entre los dos; tenían que trabajar juntos y aquello no era bueno. Se paró frente a la piscina y se quitó el vestido que llevaba quedándose en su biquini blanco sin tirantes. Se metió al agua y nadó despacio hasta Damon. Imitó sus gestos, apoyándose en el borde y mirando al frente, sin atreverse a ver su cara.

- Lo siento. – empezó ella.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por todo lo que ha pasado Damon. No te lo mereces.

- Está bien Elena, no quiero hablar más de eso.

- No Damon…. Tenemos que hablar y aclarar esto.

- Está todo muy claro Elena. Tú no quieres que esto pase… y aunque no te lo creas, lo entiendo – le dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo, claramente nervioso - Pasé lo mismo que tú cuando Rose me dejó, tenía miedo de estar con alguien más porque sentía que la estaba traicionando. Hasta que me di cuenta que el que había sido traicionado era yo.

- Pero él no me ha dejado.

- Elena – la llamó girándose hacia ella completamente - ¿Hace cuanto no sabes de él? Deja de engañarte, por favor.

- No Damon, no me estoy engañando – contestó girándose quedando frente a él, mirando el profundo azul de sus ojos - Sé que con él las cosas ya no van a ser como antes. Es más… no van a ser porque no pienso escuchar ningún tipo de disculpa. Pero soy yo la que no puede seguir adelante sin antes al menos hablar con él.

Damon no dijo nada. Tan sólo se quedó mirando sus ojos chocolate e intentando contener su impulso de adelantarse para abrazarla.

_¿Cuándo demonios me ha pasado esto? ¿Qué me pasa con ella?_, pensó Damon intentando descifrar la presión que sentía en el pecho.

- Hey, Damon – le dijo poniendo una mano en su barbilla para que volviese a mirarla – Quiero que te quede clara una cosa que no sé si habrás malinterpretado.

- Que pasa – dijo con desgana.

- No quiero que creas que te he utilizado o algo así. Si te has sentido así, lo siento. No era mi intención.

- ¿Cuál era tu intención entonces, Elena? – preguntó él algo molesto.

- ¿La verdad? No lo sé. Sólo hice lo que sentía en ese momento – dijo ella en un arrebato de sinceridad.

- ¿Lo que sentías? – preguntó Damon sorprendido.

- Si – dijo ella bajando la mirada algo avergonzada.

- ¿Quieres decir que… si las cosas fuesen diferentes… podría haber pasado algo más? – dijo Damon.

- Supongo que sí – se atrevió a decir ella, pero sin poder mirarle a los ojos –Me sentí bien contigo… aunque ahora no lo creas. También fue difícil para mí parar, créeme.

- ¿Difícil?

- Llevaba toda la noche deseándolo, pero cuando pasó… tuve miedo.

- Elena… - le dijo Damon haciendo que ella levantase la vista hacia él, viendo cómo se acercaba a ella despacio – Sabes que no puedes decirme algo así y que yo no haga nada, ¿verdad?

Elena tragó saliva, viendo cómo Damon se acercaba a ella cada vez más, mirándola a los ojos con una expresión que la asustaba y la excitaba a la vez. Damon la acorraló poniendo sus manos sobre el bordillo de la piscina y dejando a Elena entre éste y su cuerpo. No la tocaba, pero Elena sentía que moriría allí mismo por combustión espontánea si no lo hacía. _¿Pero en qué coño estás pensando Elena?_, se regañaba mentalmente.

Damon veía en la cara de Elena grabada la confusión por lo que estaba haciendo, pero le animaba a seguir el que ella no le hubiese parado aún. Eso lo tomó como una especie de consentimiento, por lo que se acercó aún más a su cuerpo, sin tocarlo todavía. Pero entonces se topó con las manos de Elena sobre su pecho, que le frenaba a seguir en su avance; pero esta vez no se iba a rendir tan fácil.

- Damon… por favor – le pedía ella para que no siguiese.

- Elena… esta vez no… no me rechaces.

- Damon… no puedo llegar hasta donde tú quieres. – le decía ella mirándole fijamente y sintiendo su piel caliente bajo sus manos.

- Llegaremos hasta donde tú me pidas.

- Damon… - susurraba al notar que él juntaba sus cuerpos completamente, pero con las manos aún apoyadas sobre el bordillo.

- Dime Elena. Dime lo que quieres – le decía a milímetros de su boca.

- No… no… - dijo agachando la cabeza.

- Elena… sólo lo que tú me pidas.

- Damon… - miró de nuevo a sus ojos y entonces supo que estaba perdida – Bésame.

No lo pensó ni un segundo y se lanzó a sus labios, desesperado por sentirlos rozando los suyos. La noche anterior le había gustado besarse con ella, pero hoy, sin los efectos del alcohol, notar su piel y su lengua jugando con la suya le parecía lo más maravilloso del mundo. Puso sus manos sobre su espalda, acercándola a él por completo, mientras que ella paseaba las suyas desde su pecho hasta su nuca, provocando que el beso fuese más intenso. Y así se pasaron minutos, besándose y acariciándose bajo el agua, sintiendo sus pieles calientes en contraste con el agua fría. Cuando por fin se separaron para tomar aire, Damon apoyó la frente contra la de ella y no dejó de mirarla ni por un segundo.

Elena por su parte se sentía abrumada. No sabía qué hacer, ni cómo actuar… sólo tenía claro que lo que acababa de pasar, a pesar de que lo sentía como un gran error, le parecía el error más agradable y placentero de toda su vida y del cual quería más. Por eso, sin darle muchas más vueltas, atrajo de nuevo a Damon a su boca.

Él caminó por la piscina y apoyó a Elena contra la pared, sin dejar de besar y acariciar. Damon paseó sus manos por los muslos de ella hasta llegar a la parte trasera de sus rodillas, desde donde tiró para que enrollase sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Cuando la tuvo completamente enredada en su cuerpo y abrazándole mientras se lo comía a besos, caminó a tientas hasta la escalera y salió de la piscina llevando a Elena en brazos. Se puso de rodillas junto al único árbol que daba sombra en todo el jardín y la dejó sobre el césped, colocándose sobre ella sin dejar de besarla.

Elena, sólo cuando notó el césped rozando su piel, se dio cuenta que la había sacado de la piscina. Dejó de besarle y le miró a los ojos, los cuales estaban de un azul claro que nunca le había visto antes, por el reflejo del sol. Él bajó a su cuello y empezó a dejar besos con sus labios ardiendo, y caricias con sus frescas manos. Elena estaba totalmente perdida, excitada… y se obligó a apagar la voz de su cabeza que le gritaba que parase de una vez. Damon la notó tensarse bajo su cuerpo, por lo que se acercó a su oído mientras acariciaba sus caderas.

- Elena, tranquila… - le susurraba – Sólo lo que tú me pidas – le recordó mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando que un escalofrío recorriese el cuerpo de ella.

- Damon… es que… - intentaba decir ella.

- Dime pequeña – le pidió él, esta vez mirándola a los ojos.

- No puedo acostarme contigo… no todavía. – le dijo avergonzada y maldiciéndose internamente por haber dicho aquello. En verdad no era lo que deseaba, pero era lo que se había autoimpuesto.

- ¿Confías en mí? – le preguntó Damon, a lo que ella asintió – Entonces relájate. No llegaremos tan lejos.

Elena, sorprendentemente, se relajó ante sus palabras, dejándose besar de nuevo por Damon y enterrando sus dedos entre su pelo mojado. Por su parte, Damon, obligándose a apartar de su mente de nuevo la certeza de que estaba besando a la novia de su primo, Stefan, comenzó a pasear sus manos por su cuerpo, provocando que Elena se encendiese aún más y arquease su cuerpo en busca de su contacto. Y eso a Damon le volvía loco.

Elena sentía. Sólo sentía y se dejaba llevar. Y es que era muy difícil no hacerlo cuando Damon la hacía vibrar de aquella forma. Notaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo mientras la besaba con delicadeza. Entonces comenzó a acariciar sus piernas, despacio, y llevó sus manos por dentro de sus muslos, haciéndola gemir de la anticipación. Elena sabía por qué camino iba Damon, pero no quería pararle. No podía pararle. Llegó hasta su biquini y comenzó a acariciar por encima de la tela, haciendo que Elena suspirase por más. Al ver que ella no lo paraba ni oponía resistencia alguna, metió su mano bajo la tela y comenzó a acariciarla… despacio, sin llegar a tocarla en profundidad.

Elena creía que moriría de placer. No sabía que podría excitarse tanto con que tan sólo la estuviesen besando y acariciando tumbada en el césped bajo el sol. Un gemido por parte de Elena hizo que Damon dejase de besarla para mirarla a la cara, para ver su reacción. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, y exhalaba con cada caricia que Damon hacía. Inevitablemente… sonrió.

Estaban tan metidos en su burbuja de placer que, cuando escucharon una música de fondo y el motor de un coche por el otro lado de la casa, ambos pararon y se miraron a los ojos, sabiendo que estaban a punto de ser pillados. Damon dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se incorporó rápidamente, seguido por Elena.

- ¡Joder! – soltó Damon.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – le preguntó ella confusa.

- No lo sé… creo que es mejor que me meta en el agua – explicó poniéndose de pie, a lo que Elena no pudo evitar fijarse en el bulto que escondía su bañador.

Damon se tiró a la piscina y comenzó a nadar, intentando relajarse a como diese lugar. Elena, aun con la excitación instalada en su cuerpo, se puso de pie y cogió una toalla, extendiéndola sobre el césped y tumbándose en ella boca abajo. Se puso las gafas de sol e intentó que la situación pareciese de lo más normal.

Entonces Jenna, Alaric, Bonnie y Tyler entraron en la casa y siguieron hasta el jardín.

- Hola chicos, ya estamos aquí – dijo Jenna.

- Hola – dijo una nerviosa Elena mientras Damon saludaba con la mano desde la piscina.

- Al final no habéis venido a comer – dijo Alaric.

- Nos hemos levantado tarde y no teníamos muchos ánimos, la verdad – contestó Elena.

- Ya veo… aún tenéis la mesa puesta - dijo Jenna sonriendo.

- Lo sé Jenna, lo siento. En seguida lo recojo.

- No, no te preocupes. No hay prisa.

Jenna y Alaric entraron a la casa y se sentaron en el sofá del salón a ver un rato la televisión. Tyler subió al cuarto para descansar un poco y Bonnie se sentó junto a Elena en el césped para charlar con ella.

- Hey, ¿qué tal anoche? - le preguntó.

- Bien. Lo pasamos bien.

- ¿Encontrasteis algún sitio dónde ir en este pueblucho?

- Si. A la afueras hay un bar que se pone bastante bien.

- ¿Y con Damon qué tal? – le preguntó haciendo que a Elena se le acelerase el corazón.

- ¿Con Damon?

- Si… ya sabes. Te he dejado un poco abandonada el fin de semana. – le dijo como disculpándose.

- Tranquila… con Damon lo paso bien.

- Oye – le dijo fijándose en su espalda – tienes césped por toda la espalda Elena.

- Ah, sí… – dijo ocultando sus nervios – Es que estuve tumbada sobre él.

* * *

Ya era de noche cuando Damon aparcaba frente a la puerta del edificio de Elena tras un viaje de vuelta algo incómodo y silencioso. Ambos habían estado evitándose el resto del día y aún no habían hablado de lo que había pasado en la piscina y de lo que habría pasado si los demás no les hubiesen interrumpido.

- Bien, pues ya hemos llegado. – dijo él mirándola con curiosidad.

- Gracias Damon.

- De nada, Elena.

- ¿Nos vemos mañana? – preguntó ella con voz entrecortada.

- Claro.

Ante la sorpresa de Damon, Elena se acercó y dejó un beso sobre sus labios. Se había quedado como petrificado cuando vio que ella se separaba.

- Gracias Damon… por todo – le dijo ella sintiendo que la había ayudado más que nadie en tan poco tiempo.

Bajó del coche cogiendo sus cosas mientras Damon terminaba de reaccionar. Cuando la vio perderse por el portal de su casa, se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad había pasado. Ella lo había besado; un beso inocente, pero lo había hecho. Y lo desconcertaba demasiado.

Cuando al fin se dio cuenta que llevaba allí parado mirando la puerta de su edificio más tiempo del necesario, arrancó el coche y se fue de allí, pensando aún que Elena le volvería loco algún día.

Elena, al entrar en su casa, cerró la puerta y allí se quedó, apoyada contra ella y con un sinfín de sentimientos nuevos que no sabía cómo controlar. Y por supuesto, excitada como nunca antes lo había estado. Recogió todas sus cosas y se encerró en su cuarto. Se dio una ducha bien fría y al salir se metió directamente en la cama. Ni si quiera había cenado, pero el nudo que tenía en el estómago no la dejaría comer nada. Y tampoco quería cruzarse con Jeremy, no le apetecía tener que hablar con nadie.

Por su parte, Damon hizo casi lo mismo que ella al llegar a su casa. Estando también ya en la cama, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Cogió su móvil y envió un mensaje.

El móvil de Elena sonó y una sonrisa se le formó en la cara al leer lo que Damon le había enviado.

_"Gracias a ti también, Elena. Siento no haber reaccionado a tiempo. Me hubiese gustado responderte a ese beso. D"_

Elena le contestó, sintiendo cómo el nudo de su estómago se hacía más grande.

_"No lo sientas. Es mejor así. E"_

_"¿Mejor? ¿Te arrepientes? D"_ – le preguntó Damon decepcionado.

_"No me arrepiento. Es sólo que no sé por qué he hecho todo lo que he hecho. Necesito tiempo Damon… pensar un poco. E"_

_"De acuerdo. No te molesto más. Pero sabes que pase lo que pase me tienes como amigo. D"_

_"No me molestas. No quiero que dejes de ser mi amigo. Sólo necesito espacio y tiempo hasta que hable con Stefan. Espero que lo entiendas. E"_

Pero Elena ya no recibió más respuestas. Damon no pudo contestar a su último mensaje. Ver el nombre de Stefan le hizo recordar que había una gran probabilidad de que fuese su primo y sabía que se estaba metiendo demasiado en un juego donde seguro saldría mal parado.

* * *

**A los que me siguen y se molestan en dejar un review... repito y no me cansaré de decir GRACIAS! Los adoro!**

**Besitos! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 8: Distancia**

Damon llegó temprano aquella mañana. Quería evitar tener que encontrarse con Elena en la recepción, como hacían todos los días. Pero parecía que ella había pensado lo mismo que él, porque cuando abrió el estudio para ir hacia su despacho, se encontró con que Elena ya estaba allí, entrando también en los camerinos. Se obligaron a pararse para saludarse.

- Hola – dijo ella.

- Buenos días.

- ¿Cansado del viaje? – le preguntó ella mirando sus ojeras.

- No, ¿por qué?

- Se te nota cansado.

- No he dormido muy bien esta noche – le contestó él recordando las pesadillas donde él estaba con Elena y de repente les interrumpía un enfurecido Stefan.

- Yo tampoco… - dijo y después se hizo un incómodo silencio en el que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirarse a los ojos - Bueno… será mejor que vaya a cambiarme.

- Si. Yo iré a ver el informe de la sesión.

- Adiós – le dijo ella dándose la vuelta mientras Damon hacía lo mismo.

Cuando entró en su despacho, cerró la puerta y se quedó apoyado contra esta, pensando cómo habían podido cambiar tanto las cosas en apenas dos días. Pero no tenía que comerse mucho la cabeza para averiguarlo. Él sentía algo por Elena, pero prefería no saber qué, porque así no se implicaría demasiado con ella. Pero lo que Damon no sabía es que ya estaba muy implicado. Y respecto a la posibilidad de que el tal Stefan fuese su primo y el tío que había abandonado a Elena de aquella manera, le tenía más nervioso aún. Sabía que el día de hoy se le iba a hacer muy largo, por lo que tomó una bocanada de aire y se intentó centrar en el informe.

Mientras, Elena esperaba nerviosa en el camerino a que Bonnie llegase para maquillarla y peinarla. Ya estaba vestida y se había sentado en el sillón a esperar, pero se le estaba haciendo demasiado largo, así que cogió las pinturas y comenzó ella el trabajo.

El resto de la mañana la pasaron todos concentrados en su trabajo. Damon les daba las indicaciones y fotografiaba a las chicas, intentando no fijarse demasiado en el vestido negro y ajustado que Elena le enseñó antes de que se marchasen a la casa de Jenna y casi se muere al verla así de guapa. Y hoy seguía quedándole igual de perfecto. Terminaron la sesión y Damon se encerró en su despacho sin decirle nada a nadie, cosa que extrañó a algunos ya que solía quedarse comentando con las chicas si habían hecho o no un buen trabajo.

Las chicas entraron en el camerino y Caroline no pudo esperar mucho para preguntar.

- Elena, ¿sabes si Damon está bien?

- Supongo, ¿por qué? – preguntó ella ocultando su nerviosismo por la pregunta.

- No sé, lo he notado bastante raro.

- Ya… no lo sé, tendrá un mal día – intentó quitarle importancia.

- No lo creo. Si tuviese un mal día, al menos habría hablado contigo – le dijo Caroline sospechando claramente que algo les pasaba.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Elena extrañada.

- Porque sois amigos, ¿no? Los amigos se ayudan en un mal día… A no ser que os haya pasado algo.

- Mira que eres cotilla Caroline – le dijo Bonnie mientras terminaba de quitarle el postizo del pelo.

- No nos ha pasado nada Car, pero si tanto te preocupa, voy a hablar con él.

- Eso estaría bien. Yo no tengo tanta confianza con él, pero se le nota que está mal.

- De acuerdo – le dijo Elena para que la dejase en paz e intentando cambiar de tema – Por cierto, ¿tú ya estás mejor?

- ¿Yo? – preguntó Caroline confusa – Si, ¿por qué?

- No creas que me tragué lo que le dijiste a Jenna. Tus padres no han venido a visitarte este fin de semana, ¿verdad?

- No – contestó Caroline bajando la mirada.

- Creías que Matt iría a la casa de Jenna, ¿no es así? – seguía preguntando Elena.

- Si, creí que él iría y no me apetecía pasar un fin de semana con él.

- Es comprensible – intervino Bonnie.

- ¿Pero aún no has hablado con él de nada de esto?

- No, me huye todo el tiempo. Y la verdad… es que yo a él también.

- Pues tendréis que hablar en algún momento Car. Sois amigos… - le dijo Bonnie.

- Lo sé. Tengo que aclarar las cosas… el problema es que ni yo misma sé lo que quiero.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Elena.

- A qué va a ser… a Klaus.

- Ya… Bueno, te aconsejo que lo aclares cuanto antes, porque no creo que tarde mucho más en volver de Las Vegas – dijo Elena sintiendo como el nombre de Stefan sobrevolaba su cabeza.

- ¿Y tú… lo tienes claro? – le preguntó Caroline mirándola a los ojos – Lo que vas a hacer con Stefan, me refiero.

- Si… más que claro. Él ya no es nada. Ni si quiera lo echo de menos – dijo con toda seguridad.

- Dios… que envidia me das Elena. Ojalá yo lo tuviese tan claro como tú.

- Si no lo tienes claro… es porque aún le quieres – intervino Bonnie.

- Lo sé – contestó Caroline resignada.

- Bueno – interrumpió Elena – Ya he terminado. Voy a ver a Damon antes de bajar. Chao chicas.

Elena, bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigas, terminó de ponerse su ropa y salió por la puerta del camerino para ir a hablar con Damon. En verdad ella quería haberlo hecho sin que hubiesen tenido que decírselo, pero sin saberlo, Caroline le había dado la excusa perfecta para marcharse. Llegó a su puerta y tocó un par de veces, pero no esperó a que él contestara. Entró sin más, como tenía acostumbrado a hacer.

Damon levantó la vista y la vio allí, parada frente a él, mirándole con aquellos profundos ojos marrones que le cautivaban y le atormentaban a la vez.

- Hola.

- Hola, ¿estás bien? – dijo Elena.

- Si, ¿por qué?

- Bueno, estás raro – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras avanzaba a su escritorio.

- No soy el único – le dijo bajando la mirada al monitor de su ordenador.

- Lo sé. Y porque sé como estoy yo… sé que tú tampoco estás bien.

- ¿No lo estás? – le preguntó mirándola de nuevo, intrigado.

- No. Y Caroline lo ha notado.

- ¿Caroline?

- Si. Y también intuye que tú estás mal. No disimulas muy bien.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo ir dando saltitos por ahí si me rechazan dos veces seguidas.

- No te he rechazado Damon. Sólo te he pedido tiempo.

- Me pides tiempo, pero después me besas. Y cuando te digo que me gustaría haberte respondido como te merecías, me dices que es mejor que no lo haga. Sinceramente, no lo entiendo – le dijo él pasándose una mano por el pelo, claramente nervioso.

- Está bien, sé que es mi culpa.

- No pretendo echarte la culpa Elena… sé que es cosa de los dos. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme como una mierda – le decía él mientras el nombre de Stefan daba vueltas en su cabeza. Y era por eso por lo que estaba más molesto que nada, porque el que ella quisiese hablar con él antes de salir con alguien más lo entendía mejor de lo que se pensaba. Pero el miedo a descubrir que era su primo quien la había abandonado… le partía el corazón y hacía que se enfadase consigo mismo por sentir algo por la chica de otro, de Stefan.

- No quiero que las cosas sean así entre nosotros. Ya te he dicho que quiero que sigas siendo mi amigo.

- Y yo también quiero. Pero al igual que tú me pides tiempo, yo te pido ahora un poco de espacio Elena. Entiende que las cosas han cambiado.

- Pues no entiendo por qué Damon. Sí, no hemos besado y sí, nos ha gustado a los dos. Pero sólo te pido que me esperes un poco… - le decía ella sin comprender del todo por qué estaba tan enfadado.

- Y esperaré… pero prefiero que sea lejos de ti – le dijo llevando sus manos a la cabeza, totalmente abatido.

- Damon… - le llamó Elena mientras se acercaba a él rodeando el escritorio. Se atrevió a poner una mano sobre su hombro y acariciarle un poco, pero en seguida notó cómo él se ponía tenso y apartó la mano de inmediato.

- Déjalo Elena… por favor – le dijo él sin poder mirarla a la cara. Necesitaba alejarse de ella, estando a su lado no podía pensar con claridad y antes de hablar con ella sobre cualquier cosa necesitaba aclarar en su mente sus dudas sobre Stefan… sobre si en verdad era quien él pensaba que era.

- Bueno… sólo te pido una cosa Damon – le dijo ella con algo de miedo al verlo tan mal. Se le rompía el corazón – Tenemos que intentar tratarnos como siempre delante de los demás… se nota demasiado que nos pasa algo.

- Lo intentaré. ¿Somos amigos, no?

Cuando Damon levantó la cabeza de entre sus manos, Elena ya se había ido de su despacho. Su cabeza era un remolino de pensamientos contradictorios que le estaban dando hasta dolor de cabeza. Y su pecho… parecía que se le iba a partir por la mitad en cualquier momento del dolor que sentía por haberle dicho aquello a Elena. _Que prefería esperarla lejos de ella…_, menudo imbécil, pensó.

Pero era lo mejor. Hasta que su novio no volviese no podría hablar con él y ella no querría estar con Damon siendo más que amigos. Y para él, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos en el fin de semana, no era suficiente. Quería tenerla entre sus brazos y hacerla pasar los mejores momentos de su vida… aunque sabía que quizás sería ella quien le haría pasar los mejores momentos a él.

Con toda la rabia que tenía dentro salió del despacho y bajó a la redacción intentando disimular su estado de ansiedad. Llegó hasta la puerta del despacho de Alaric y, después de pensarlo muy bien, llamó a la puerta. Se abrió a los pocos segundos y lo recibió una Jenna sonriente.

- Damon, hola.

- ¿Está Ric? – preguntó apresurado.

- Si. Oye, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Jenna al ver su cara tan seria y su actitud nerviosa.

- Si, sólo necesito hablar con él.

- Pasa, está al teléfono – le dijo dejándole pasar.

Damon entró al despacho y se quedó de pie frente al escritorio de Alaric mientras éste terminaba de hablar. Jenna se acercó a Damon y le sujetó por el brazo para llamar su atención.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo, Damon?

- No, gracias Jenna.

- Vaya Damon, ¿a qué se debe tu visita? – le dijo Alaric nada más colgar el teléfono.

- Necesito hablar contigo Ric – le dijo en tono serio.

- Claro – le contestó Alaric en el mismo tono, dándose cuenta que a su amigo le pasaba algo – Siéntate. Jenna, déjanos un momento a solas. Después terminamos el informe.

- Claro – dijo ella saliendo del despacho y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- A ver Damon, dime qué pasa – le pidió Alaric apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa.

- Necesito saber algo, pero no quiero que me mientas Ric.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó extrañado por la actitud de Damon.

- No… no es eso. Sólo quiero saber cómo conseguiste contactar conmigo.

- Damon… - dijo Alaric sabiendo perfectamente por lo que le estaba preguntando.

- No Ric… necesito la verdad. Por favor.

- Está bien, te lo contaré. Si lo que te estás preguntando es que si tu primo Stefan trabaja para mí y que si fue él quien me dio tu número… sí, así es.

- Ya veo… – dijo él notando cómo se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho. Ahora ya nada le importaba, sólo pensaba en Elena; había besado a la novia de su primo y la deseaba tanto como ella a él, pero aquello ya era algo imposible. Además, pensar que Stefan, sí, su primo Stefan, es quien ha dejado a Elena abandonada y quien la ha tratado como a una mierda le hacía enfurecer aún más - Entonces soy un enchufado… lo imaginaba.

- De eso nada Damon, no eres un enchufado.

- Pues entonces tú me dirás. Mi primo te da mi número y de repente aparezco aquí con trabajo. No creo que haya sido la suerte o el destino Ric – le contestó cruzándose de brazos algo ofuscado.

- Pues creo que el destino sí que ha tenido que ver. A ver, escúchame bien… hace unos meses una de las modelos denunció que nuestro fotógrafo se había sobrepasado con ella y, bueno, poco después el resto de chicas se atrevieron a confesar también. Tuve que despedirlo y necesitaba a alguien urgentemente. Indagué por internet y llegué a una cuenta en instagram que me pareció fabulosa. Las fotos eran increíbles.

- ¿Instagram, en serio?

- Ahá… era tu cuenta Damon. Vi tus fotos personales y me gustaron mucho, pero sabía perfectamente que me iba a resultar complicado contactar contigo. No me parecía profesional dejarte un comentario por instagram, la verdad…

- No, no lo es.

- Pero de casualidad me fijé que algunas de las fotos estaban firmadas como D. Salvatore y recordé que el representante de la revista, Stefan, también es Salvatore.

- Vaya casualidad – dijo irónico.

- Si – contestó Alaric ignorando su ironía – Le pregunté si por casualidad teníais relación y me encontré con la sorpresa de que era tu primo. No lo pensé dos veces y le pedí una manera de contactar contigo.

- ¿Y él estuvo de acuerdo? – preguntó Damon extrañado.

- Al principio él no se mostró muy conforme con la idea, la verdad. Pero eso es algo que no le incumbe a él. La decisión de contratarte era mía y después de haberte encontrado tenía que hacerlo.

- Pero sabías que yo nunca había fotografiado modelos, ¿verdad?

- Si, lo sabía. Stefan me lo dijo. Pero eso era algo que no me importaba; la revista necesitaba un cambio y confiaba en que tú se lo podías dar. Y ya ves, en menos de dos meses hemos aumentado la venta, la publicidad y los clientes que quieren presentar sus colecciones. En cuanto te conocí, supe que no me equivocaba contigo.

- Vaya…

- Si, esa es la verdad.

- Pues no me lo esperaba.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – le preguntó Damon confuso.

- No lo sé… supuse que te gustaría llevarte una sorpresa cuando Stefan volviese de Las Vegas y os reencontraseis. Me dijo que hace años que no os veis.

- Si… pero por voluntad propia. Nunca nos llevamos muy bien.

- Vaya… siento entonces habértelo ocultado Damon.

- No te preocupes, eso no es un problema.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema entonces? Porque parece que te hubiesen dado la peor noticia del mundo.

- Más o menos – dijo Damon sin pensar, en medio de un suspiro, perdido en el dolor de su pecho.

- ¿Pasa algo? – se interesó Alaric notando que el chico no estaba bien. Ahí había algo más que el que no se llevase tan bien como creía con Stefan.

- No, no es nada.

- Es Elena, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Alaric sabiendo que había acertado cuando vio el rostro desencajado de su amigo.

- ¿Elena? ¿Por qué lo dices?

- A ver… no es que seas un hacha disimulando, Damon. Elena te gusta y sé que hay algo entre vosotros… y enterarte que su novio es tu primo…

- No – le cortó mirándole fijamente.

- ¿No?

- No me gusta y no hay nada entre nosotros.

- Ya… claro. Entonces no te importará decirme qué hicisteis en Hastings cuando salisteis los dos solos.

- Pero… ¿Cómo sabes…? – intentó decir Damon sin mucho éxito. Estaba sin palabras.

- Damon… soy el jefe y nadie me cuenta nada, pero sé muy bien lo que pasa en mi empresa. Y sé que algo va mal entre Elena y Stefan y que tú la has estado ayudando. Y también entiendo que sintáis algo el uno por el otro… es normal.

- No Ric, no es normal.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque es mi amiga y la novia de mi primo. No está bien.

- Pero eso tú no lo sabías,… por mi culpa, pero no lo sabías y ella tampoco.

- Por eso, ahora las cosas son diferentes y aún peores.

- Entiendo – contestó Alaric comprendiendo por fin a qué se refería Damon – Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa. Termino el informe con Jenna y después nos vamos tú y yo por ahí, a despejarnos un poco. Y si quieres hablamos… o si no simplemente bebemos… lo que tú quieras.

- Gracias Ric.

Después de aquella tarde con Alaric, Damon sabía que tenía en él un bien amigo y que podía contar con él. Habían estado hablando durante horas mientras bebían y comían. Incluso Jenna había llamado a Alaric para preguntarle dónde se había metido, pero él se disculpó con ella y se quedó con Damon. Sabía que él lo necesitaba en ese momento y no lo iba a dejar solo.

Y los días de la semana iban pasando, pero a Damon y Elena les seguía costando tratarse con normalidad, como si nada hubiese pasado entre los dos y disimular frente a los demás. Gracias a Dios, Damon llevaba tan adelantadas las sesiones del mes que algunos días no tuvieron que ir a la revista y así evitaban encontrarse. Tampoco quedaban como lo hacían antes, ni a solas ni con amigos. Y ambos se echaban tanto de menos que notaban que les faltaba algo en sus vidas. Se conocían hace muy poco, pero habían pasado la mayor parte de ese tiempo juntos y sabían todo del otro. Además, estaban esos sentimientos, por ahora indescifrables para los dos, que no les permitían dejar de pensar el uno en el otro.

Y Damon sabe que siente algo por ella, algo intenso. Pero prefiere no averiguarlo de momento ya que sabe que su primo Stefan es el novio perdido de Elena y prefiere apartarse antes de estar demasiado implicado. Pero, de nuevo, Damon no sabía que ya era tarde y estaba más que implicado.

Ese descubrimiento y el alejarse de Elena le provocaba una enorme confusión y no se le ocurrió mejor manera para aclararse que llamar a Andy y quedar con ella. Era viernes por la noche cuando llamaba a su puerta, vestido con vaqueros, camiseta negra y su cazadora de cuero. Y ella abrió vestida no muy diferente a él, sólo que su camiseta era blanca, ajustándose a su cuerpo a la perfección como pudo apreciar Damon.

- Hola – dijo él nada más verla.

- Hola. Cuanto tiempo sin verte. – contestó ella coqueta.

- Lo siento, he estado muy liado.

- Tranquilo, yo también.

- ¿No me invitas a pasar?

- No – dijo ella cogiendo su bolso y poniéndose la chaqueta – Vamos a salir.

- ¿Salir? Si lo llego a saber me visto un poco mejor.

- Estás perfecto tal y como estás – le dijo cerrando la puerta y mirándole después frente a frente.

- ¿Y se puede saber a dónde vamos? – le dijo él sujetándola por la cintura.

- Nada especial… simplemente me apetecía tomar algo, salir a divertirnos.

- Bien – dijo para después darle un suave beso en los labios - Pues vamos entonces.

Ambos salieron del edificio y subieron al coche de Damon. Llegaron hasta un local que estaba de moda y entraron dirigiéndose hacia la barra para pedir. Y mientras bebían y bailaban, las caricias y los besos venían solos. Damon siempre disfrutaba con Andy en todos los sentidos. Era una chica divertida y además sabía moverse muy bien en la pista… y fuera de ella también. Pero él sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo. Con Andy era simplemente eso, diversión. Y nunca la podría considerar más que una amiga con la que se permitía algunas licencias para desahogarse. Y eso era lo pretendía aquella noche, desahogarse. Pensar en Elena a cada hora, a cada minuto… lo estaba consumiendo. Y el saber que Stefan volvería y tendría que enfrentarse a él teniendo sentimientos por Elena y habiendo pasado lo que pasó en Hastings… necesitaba olvidarse de todo eso y de Elena por un momento. Y Andy era la mejor elección.

* * *

Era ya lunes cuando Elena entraba en la recepción de "The Show". Se acercó al mostrador para saludar a April y se quedó con ella unos minutos hablando hasta que Caroline llegó con Bonnie y subieron las tres al camerino para empezar a prepararse. Elena ya no esperaba ningún día a Damon. Él llegaba tarde a propósito para evitar tener que mantener ninguna conversación con nadie y, sobre todo, con Elena.

Pero Elena no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza ese día. No había dormido bien en toda la noche recordando sus momentos con Damon, aquellos que tanto echaba de menos. Y se había decidido a hablar con él. Bonnie había terminado ya con ella y estaba preparando a Carolina, así que Elena salió del camerino y fue en dirección al despacho de Damon para hablar con él. Tenía el pomo en la mano, pero no pudo girarlo.

- ¡Elena! – escuchó que la llamaban a su espalda y un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10: Huyendo de la realidad**

Sabía quién era. Sabía a quién encontraría allí en cuanto se diese la vuelta. Pero no quería hacerlo, quería entrar en el despacho e ignorar que él estaba en el pasillo, de vuelta, buscándola a ella. Estaba paralizada, inmóvil. Ni se giraba ni avanzaba. Era como si su cuerpo se hubiese quedado helado y temiese romperse en cuanto se moviese. Entonces, en medio de tanto frío y confusión, sintió cómo unas manos la rodeaban por la cintura y unos labios susurraban en su oído.

- Elena… estoy aquí amor – le dijo Stefan al oído. Pero ella no contestaba, no reaccionaba y eso le extrañó a él.

- No – pudo decir ella en un susurro… totalmente aturdida.

- ¿No?

- No me llames amor – le dijo mientras se deshacía de su abrazo y se daba la vuelta para mirarle – Y no te atrevas a tocarme.

- ¿Elena? – preguntó él confuso - ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿En serio? ¿Preguntas qué me pasa?

- ¿No te alegras de verme?

- No. Ojalá y no hubieses vuelto Stefan.

- Vale, no entiendo nada Elena.

- ¿No lo entiendes? Pues haber llamado para al menos preguntar qué tal estaba… un simple mail hubiese bastado – le decía ella con rabia, subiendo el tono de voz. Y no pensaba contenerse. Odiaba a la persona que tenía delante de ella. Una vez pensó en cómo reaccionaría cuando Stefan volviese de Las Vegas, si al verle se le caerían los muros que había construido contra él y le perdonaría sin más. Pero tenerle en frente no hacía más que provocarle odio y querer poner distancia entre los dos. Y cuando la había tocado… asco era la palabra que rondaba su cabeza. Tenía muy claro que ya no le quería. En absoluto.

- Elena… déjame que te explique – le pedía él acercándose a ella, pero Elena retrocedió.

- No Stefan, no quiero escuchar nada. Más de un mes he estado intentando localizarte y tú habías desaparecido del mapa. No te has preocupado por nada ni por nadie. No te has preocupado por mí cuando yo estaba muerta de la preocupación por si te había pasado algo. Pero cuando Ric me dijo que hablaba contigo a diario por mail, supe que esto se había acabado. Has salido de mi vida y has salido de mi corazón.

- Elena… - decía Stefan con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡He dicho que no quiero escucharte!

Y con las mismas volvió a coger el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, entrando como un torbellino al despacho de Damon y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, buscando rápidamente a ver si había algún pestillo.

- ¿Elena? – preguntó Damon a su espalda - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Cierra! Por favor, cierra la puerta con llave – decía ella nerviosa.

- Si – le dijo él adelantándose, sacando las llaves de su bolsillo y cerrando la puerta. Se giró de nuevo para mirarla y las lágrimas de Elena cayendo pos sus mejillas lo desmontaron. Sabía lo que había pasado, había oído a Elena gritar en el pasillo y por lo que decía, sabía que Stefan estaba allí – Hey…

- Damon… - le decía ella llorando.

Entonces él, sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó y la abrazó. Elena se agarró a su camisa y hundió su cara en su pecho, llorando sin parar. Sintió cómo alguien llamaba a la puerta y gritaba el nombre de Elena. Giró la cara y Elena puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de Damon para que la mirase.

- No, no abras.

- ¿Qué pasa Elena? ¿Es él?

- Si. No quiero verlo. Por favor.

- Tranquila. Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites.

- Gracias.

Elena se sentó en el sillón que estaba a un lateral del despacho, mirando fijamente la puerta mientras escuchaba cómo Stefan la llamaba desde el otro lado. Damon, sin saber bien que hacer, cogió su teléfono y envió un mensaje rápido.

Alaric estaba en su despacho con Jenna cuando su móvil le avisó que tenía un mensaje.

_"Stefan ha vuelto y Elena no está bien. Estoy con ella en mi despacho y él intenta entrar, ayúdame. D"_

Alaric saltó de la silla como un resorte y salió disparado disculpándose con Jenna, la que se quedó alucinando con la reacción de su novio. Ella no sabía que ponía en aquel mensaje, por lo que le siguió por si había algún problema.

Damon se sentó junto a Elena en el sofá, pero ella parecía estar totalmente ausente. Puso una mano sobre su pierna para llamar su atención y ella se volvió a mirarle, con los ojos vidriosos y luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de nuevo.

- ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó él, a lo que ella negó con una gesto de su cabeza – Elena… lo siento, pero lo he escuchado todo. Y déjame decirte que hiciste bien.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no se merece ni que lo escuches – decía mientras pensaba que estaba hablando así de su propio primo.

- Lo sé. No pienso hacerlo.

- Pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Sabes que tienes que hablar con él. Tranquila – le dijo dándole un leve apretón en la pierna – no me refiero a ahora mismo, pero debes dejarle clara tu postura y por qué le dejas.

- Pero es que no creo que se merezca ningún tipo de explicación, Damon.

- Lo sé… pero fuiste tú la que me dijo que necesitaba hablar con él.

- Ya… yo y mi maldita bocaza – dijo ella a lo que Damon sonrió, provocando que, al verlo, Elena no pudiese evitar reír también.

- Eso es… así es como me gusta verte – le dijo él acariciando su mejilla, provocando un revoloteo en el estómago de Elena.

- Damon… - contestó mientras se apoyaba contra su mano cerrando los ojos – te he echado de menos.

- Y yo a ti pequeña – le dijo limpiando con su pulgar las lágrimas que caían por su mejilla.

- Por favor, dime que vas a estar conmigo Damon. No quiero que volvamos a estar mal.

- Elena…

- Damon, por favor. Te necesito ahora más que nunca. Pensé que volver a verle sería más fácil, pero ha sido horrible…

- No te preocupes. No voy a dejarte sola – le dijo sincero mirándola a los ojos.

Ambos se perdieron el uno en el otro por unos segundos, pero el móvil de Damon los sacó de su ensimismamiento cuando un mensaje le llegó.

_"He sacado a Stefan de la revista. Llévate a Elena de ahí cuanto antes. No te preocupes por la sesión, hablaré con el resto y me inventaré algo. Cuida de ella. A"_

Damon respiró aliviado y soltó todo el aire que estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones. No se había dado cuenta, pero estaba conteniendo la respiración.

Elena lo miraba curiosa, atenta a la expresión de su cara, entre asustada y aliviada.

- Damon, ¿qué pasa?

- Nos vamos – le dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando a su escritorio para recoger las cosas.

- ¿Nos vamos? ¿A dónde?

- A casa. Voy a sacarte de aquí.

- Espera – le dice ella poniéndose de pie y avanzando hasta él - ¿qué era ese mensaje?

- No es nada – le decía sin mirarla a los ojos.

- Damon… no me mientas.

- Está bien – le dijo tras una pausa – Era Alaric. Se ha llevado a Stefan y me ha dicho que salgamos de aquí.

- ¿Alaric? ¿Por qué?

- Le mandé un mensaje pidiéndole ayuda – le dice mientras ve la cara de asombro de Elena – Lo siento, pero no sabía qué hacer.

- Está bien… tranquilo. Pero, ¿Alaric lo sabe?

- ¿El qué?

- Pues… lo que ha pasado en realidad… entre nosotros.

- Más o menos.

- ¿Se lo has contado? – preguntó con sorpresa.

- Parte… tranquila, no todo. Pero me ha estado ayudando Elena. Confío en él.

- Claro… lo entiendo – dijo pensativa – Pero no sé con qué cara lo voy a mirar ahora. Qué vergüenza.

- No te preocupes. Ric no me juzga… y a ti tampoco.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque lo conozco… y porque es mi amigo – le dijo mientras ella lo miraba pensativa – Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos cuanto antes.

- Si. Tengo que recoger mi ropa del camerino Damon – le dijo ella recordando que aún llevaba el vestido y los zapatos de la sesión de fotos.

- Pero no te cambies. Ric no me ha dicho cuanto tiempo lo tendría fuera, pero me ha pedido que te sacase de aquí cuanto antes.

- Claro. Me cambio en casa. Vamos.

Ambos salieron de la revista con toda la rapidez que pudieron. Elena aún estaba un poco aturdida por todos los acontecimientos y le pidió a Damon que la llevase en su coche para dejar el suyo en el garaje del edificio. No estaba para conducir.

Llegaron al edificio de Elena y Damon subió con ella. Le había prometido que no la iba a dejar sola nunca más y sabía que, por mucho que ella mostrase su fachada de chica fuerte, no se encontraba bien. Nada más entrar, Damon se quitó su chaqueta y la dejó sobre una silla para ir a sentarse en el sofá.

- Damon, yo voy a cambiarme – le dijo mientras giraba hacia el pasillo.

- Claro.

Damon se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Ahí estaba otra vez, con ella, en su casa, metiéndose en la boca del lobo, donde se había prometido a sí mismo que no volvería. Pero una promesa a Elena vale mil veces más que una hacia él mismo. Y en verdad ahí era donde quería estar. Pero tampoco podía evitar pensar en Stefan, su primo Stefan, al cual no había visto y al que deseaba no ver, porque pensar en tenerle delante hacía que creciesen sus ganas de cruzarle la cara con un puñetazo.

- Damon – la voz de Elena lo sacó de sus pensamientos y levantó la vista para verla frente a él, aún con el vestido de la sesión puesto – Necesito que me ayudes.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le dijo él levantándose como un resorte, preocupado por que se sintiese mal.

- Tranquilo, estoy bien – lo tranquilizó - Es sólo que Bonnie puso unos enganches en la espalda del vestido para ajustarlo mejor y no puedo quitármelos yo sola.

- Oh. Está bien, déjame – le pidió haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se girase.

Elena le dio la espalda a Damon y este llevó sus temblorosas manos hacia la espalda de Elena, totalmente nervioso. Cogió su pelo, que caía lacio sobre el vestido, y con cuidado lo dejó sobre un hombro de ella, provocando escalofríos en Elena con el roce de sus manos. Comenzó con el primer broche, dejando un trozo de la piel del cuello de ella al descubierto. Siguió con otro. Y después otro. Así hasta que el vestido estuvo totalmente desabrochado y la brillante piel de la espalda de Elena quedaba ante sus ojos, invitándolo a tocarla, a acariciarla. Pero detuvo su mano alzada antes de llegar a su piel, antes de poder sentirla. El recuerdo de Stefan y del por qué ahora mismo él estaba ahí con ella le hicieron detenerse.

Elena, por su parte, notaba cómo su espalda estaba al descubierto y esperaba con ansia que Damon la tocase con sus manos. Pero esa sensación que haría que se le erizase la piel de todo el cuerpo no llegaba, por lo que giró un poco la cabeza y vio por el rabillo del ojo a Damon paralizado, con la mirada perdida y la mano alzada detrás de ella, dudando qué hacer.

- ¿Has terminado? – preguntó ella sin mirarle.

- Si – dijo Damon saliendo de su aturdimiento – Claro, ya está.

- Gracias.

Dijo ella y se metió de nuevo a su habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Damon. Quería marcharse de allí, alejarse de ella. La tentación era demasiado grande como para poder mantener su promesa de no dejarla sola. Pero no podía hacerle eso a ella, no a Elena. La quería, sabía que la quería y el sólo pensar en hacerle daño le revolvía el estómago y le hacía sentir mareado. Y entonces su retorcida mente hizo que se acordase de Andy… si Elena supiese que había estado viéndose con ella esa semana seguro que sería algo que la haría daño. La apartó rápido de su mente.

Elena salió de su cuarto con ropa algo más cómoda y se sentó en el sofá junto a Damon. Éste la miró y notó en sus ojos que intentaba frenar las lágrimas de nuevo. Cogió su mano haciendo que ella lo mirase.

- Llora… si es lo que necesitas, llora Elena – le dijo él y entonces ella rompió a llorar.

Después de estar bastante tiempo abrazándola mientras ella sollozaba, notó cómo se había calmado en sus brazos. Elena se incorporó y Damon pudo ver su cara roja y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

- ¿Estás mejor?

- Si. Gracias Damon.

- ¿Sabes? Pareces un tomate – le dijo sonriendo intentando animarla un poco.

- Dios… que vergüenza – dijo ella cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

- No la tengas. Están conmigo Elena.

- Lo sé – le dijo mirándole de nuevo a los ojos – Por estar contigo es por lo que me da más vergüenza.

- Pues no debería… además, estás preciosa con ese tono rosado en tu nariz – le dijo dando un golpecito en su nariz con su dedo.

- Ya… seguro – dijo Elena rodando los ojos.

- ¿No me crees? – le preguntó a lo que ella negó con la cabeza y sonriendo – Bueno, no me importa que no me creas. Yo he conseguido lo que quería.

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó ella sin comprender lo que decía.

- He conseguido que sonrías. Entonces sí que estás preciosa.

- Damon…

Y en un acto de atrevimiento, Elena se incorporó y besó los labios de Damon. Suavemente, despacio… tan sólo un roce, y en seguida se separó, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Al ver el rostro de Damon, supo que lo había sorprendido.

- Lo… lo siento – dijo ella bajando la mirada.

Pero Damon ya no escuchaba. Estaba perdido aún en la sensación de los labios de Elena sobre los suyos. Sabía que aquello no era lo correcto, no después de todo lo que había pasado hoy en la revista ni después de haber estado toda la semana alejado de ella y viéndose con Andy. Pero precisamente esa lejanía había hecho que la echase aún más de menos y desease besarla y abrazarla. Ese tiempo separado de Elena lo había hecho reflexionar y se había dado cuenta que sí, que la quería… que los sentimientos hacia ella habían crecido al estar intentando ignorarlos. Cosa que no consiguió.

Y entonces ella levantó la mirada de nuevo al notar que Damon no reaccionaba, que no le decía nada. Y cuando lo hizo se perdió en el azul de sus ojos, profundos y brillantes… preciosos. Y al igual hizo él al ver los de ella, intentando retener de nuevo las lágrimas. Y olvidando todos los contras que aquello conllevaba, la sujetó del rostro y la besó. Al principio despacio, acariciando sus labios con ternura. Ambos cerraron los ojos para perderse en la sensación y dejarse llevar… y así lo hicieron.

El beso se transformó en algo salvaje y las manos de Elena comenzaron a moverse por el pecho de Damon, deseando sentirlo. Él llevó las suyas hasta la cintura de Elena, moldeando sus curvas, perdiéndose en la infinidad de su cuerpo. Pero cuando Elena se acercó más a él, pegando su cuerpo al de Damon, éste sólo pensaba en recostarla sobre el sofá y hacerla suya allí mismo, sin importarle nada más. Pero sí que había algo que importaba y que no dejaba de martillear en su cabeza.

Dejó de besarla y puso sus manos en los brazos de Elena, apartándola un poco de sí mismo y viendo en el rostro de ella la confusión.

- Damon… ¿qué…?

- Elena… lo siento, pero no puedo hacer esto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – le preguntaba ella poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla, haciendo que la mirase.

- Porque no está bien.

- Damon… sí está bien. Yo sé lo que quiero… y no pienso esperar más por culpa de alguien quien no se lo merece.

- No… no se trata de ti Elena… este vez soy yo.

- ¿Tú? – preguntó ella sin entenderlo - ¿Ya no quieres… no quieres que esto pase?

- Claro que quiero… - le dijo sujetando su rostro entre las manos y mirándola a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos – pero… no puedo.

- No lo entiendo Damon – le dijo ella intentando ver en sus ojos la verdad de lo que estaba pasando.

Damon, nervioso como nunca, se deshizo de las manos de Elena y se puso de pie comenzando a caminar en círculos, de un lado para otro y llevándose la mano al pelo intentando aclararse, intentando ver cómo contarle a Elena lo que tenía que decirle.

- Damon… me estás asustando. ¿Qué pasa?

- Elena… - se atrevió a decir sin mirarla a los ojos – Verás… es que hace poco descubrí algo que complica las cosas.

- ¿Qué es lo que complica?

- Lo que hay entre tú y yo – le dijo mirándola a los ojos esta vez.

- Pero… ¿cómo?

- Es Stefan.

- No Damon. Ya te dije que Stefan no es más un problema. No quiero escuchar sus explicaciones ni yo tengo que dárselas a él.

- No me escuchas Elena. Te dije que esta vez soy yo el que no puede.

- No lo entiendo.

- Elena… Stefan es mi primo.

Elena no dijo nada. Tan sólo se quedó mirando a Damon intentando procesar sus palabras. _Stefan es su primo… pero eso no es posible, si así fuese lo sabría._ Pensaba ella intentando entenderlo.

- Pero… ¿cómo que es tu primo?

- Elena… soy Damon Salvatore – le dijo él para que se fijase en su apellido.

- Salvatore… - repitió ella cayendo en la cuenta – Claro… nunca supe tu apellido.

- Lo siento Elena… pero yo no sabía nada de esto.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabías? Llevas meses trabajando en la revista y… ¿no sabías que tu primo es el representante? – preguntó escéptica – Lo siento, pero no me lo creo.

- Pues créetelo. No supe nada de esto hasta la semana pasada.

- Claro… por eso estabas tan raro.

- Si Elena… desde que me dijiste en la casa de Jenna que tu novio se llamaba Stefan… empecé a atar cabos. Y por eso quería alejarme de ti. Tenía que dejar de sentir lo que estaba sintiendo. Tenía que aclararme.

- Y por eso has estado distante conmigo… - dijo ella recordando la semana que habían estado separados, sin saber el uno del otro.

- Si. Y ha sido lo peor que he hecho… porque me he dado cuenta de la falta que me haces y de lo que te he echado de menos. Y además, por estar separados, creo que he cometido algunos errores… - dijo apesadumbrado recordando sus noches con Andy.

- Pero entonces… - le dijo ella intentando no llorar por lo que Damon acababa de confesarle y pretendiendo entender todo lo que estaba pasando - no es casualidad que entrases en la revista.

- Ese mismo día que te pedí que me dieses espacio fui a hablar con Ric. Entonces él me contó que había visto mis fotos personales en internet y que al ver que las fotos las firmaba como Salvatore, preguntó a Stefan por si sabía algo de mí. Él reconoció ser mi primo y Ric le pidió mi número… y entonces sin más me contrató.

- ¿Stefan no tuvo nada que ver entonces?

- No. Es más, el no quería que Ric me contratase.

- ¿Por qué no? Sois familia, ¿no? – dijo ella notando cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

- Si, lo somos. Pero nunca nos hemos llevado bien. Pero eso Ric no lo sabía y decidió no decirme que Stefan trabajaba para él para darme una sorpresa cuando volviese de Las Vegas.

- Pues sí que ha sido una sorpresa – dijo ella amargamente.

- Quería contártelo Elena… pero no sabía cómo. Sé que es algo… extraño.

- Lo es. Y entiendo por qué te has comportado así conmigo… estabas asustado.

- Muerto de miedo. Cada vez que me acercaba a ti veía la cara de Stefan en mi mente… como me ha pasado ahora – confesó cabizbajo.

- Ey – le dijo ella mientras se levantaba para quedar frente a él – tranquilo.

- Elena… ahora soy yo el que te pide un poco de tiempo.

- Claro – dijo ella conteniendo las lágrimas – Lo entiendo Damon.

- Sé que no es justo, pero no puedo estar contigo así.

- Me encantaría que las cosas fuesen diferentes – le dijo ella acariciando su rostro.

- A mí también pequeña – contestó él devolviéndole el gesto.

- Sabes que esperaré lo que haga falta.

- Lo sé.

- Damon, ¿te puedo pedir algo? – le decía ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- Dime.

- Un último beso.

Damon sujetó su rostro entre sus manos y besó con dolorosa suavidad los labios de Elena. Notó cómo caían sobre sus manos las lágrimas que Elena llevaba conteniendo todo el tiempo y se obligó a no llorar él también. Se separó de ella despacio, observando cómo lloraba con los ojos cerrados y dejó un último beso sobre su nariz rosada que tanto le gustaba.

- Será mejor que me marche – le dijo viendo cómo ella abría los ojos.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si. Pero sólo si tú estás bien. No quiero dejarte sola si no lo estás.

- Estoy bien Damon. Además, Jeremy llegará enseguida. No te preocupes.

- Vale. Nos vemos mañana entonces.

- Si.

- Si necesitas algo, llámame.

- Seguro.

Damon cogió su chaqueta y se la puso. Salió del apartamento bajo la atenta mirada de Elena, quien sentía cómo el alma se le caía a los pies al verle marchar. Pero él no se quedaba atrás, ya que tenía la sensación que su pecho estaba vacío, ya que su corazón se había quedado dentro de ese apartamento. Junto a Elena.

* * *

Alaric salía de una reunión con unos publicistas cuando Jenna le interceptó en la puerta de su despacho con cara de pocos amigos. Alaric sabía que algo pasaba, así que sin decir ni una palabra, entró en su despacho para que ella lo siguiese. Una vez dentro y con la puerta cerrada, Jenna se quedó frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y mirándole como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza del cuello.

- Está bien… dispara – le pidió él.

- ¿Me vas a contar que diablos ha pasado hoy o tengo que sacártelo?

- Jenna… no es nada.

- Claro, no es nada. Por eso cuando recibiste ese misterioso mensaje saliste corriendo del despacho y fuiste a por Stefan para sacarlo de la revista con una excusa.

- Jenna…

- No te atrevas a mentirme Alaric – le decía apuntándole con el dedo.

- Está bien. Pero esto no puede salir de aquí, si no Damon me mata.

- ¿Damon? ¿Qué tiene que ver Damon en todo esto?

- Verás… las cosas entre Stefan y Elena no estaban bien. Él lleva más de un mes sin querer contestar a las llamadas de ella y sin dar señales de vida. Pero yo sí que hablaba con él y sabía que estaba bien y todo marchaba bien.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con Damon?

- Pues que Damon ha estado ayudando a Elena y se han convertido en buenos amigos Jenna. Pero él siente algo más por ella… y ella por él. Y yo la cagué ocultándole que Stefan trabajaba aquí.

- ¿Y qué más le daba a él que Stefan trabaje aquí? No lo entiendo.

- Porque son primos Jenna. Ambos son Salvatore. Y ahora él está enamorado de la novia de su primo.

- Vaya… - dijo Jenna alucNiando con la historia.

- Si… y resulta que hoy ha llegado Stefan por sorpresa y ha querido hablar con Elena, pero ella se ha puesto muy mal y se encerró en el despacho de Damon. Él me envió el mensaje para que los ayudase. Así que distraje a Stefan para que la sacase de la revista. Y por eso he cancelado en verdad la sesión de esta mañana.

- Ya veo… no tenía ni idea.

- No tenías forma de saberlo Jenna.

- No… porque tú no me lo has contado – le dijo enfadada.

- Jenna… entiende que esto me lo contó Damon y me pidió que no dijese nada. Estaba confuso y yo intenté ayudarlo.

- ¿Os habéis hecho buenos amigos, no es así?

- Si, supongo que sí. Pero además me sentía culpable por haberle ocultado que su primo trabajaba aquí y que además era el novio de Elena.

- Bueno, pero eso no es culpa tuya. Tú no podías saber lo que estaba pasando entre ellos Ric.

- Lo sé… pero aún así sentía la necesidad de ayudarlo Jenna.

- Está bien… por esta vez te perdono que me ocultases algo así.

- ¿Por esta vez?

- Sí… porque la próxima vez que pase algo como esto, espero que me lo digas inmediatamente, ¿entendido?

- ¿Y si no puedo?

- Habrá consecuencias cariño – le dijo juguetona.

- Vaya… entonces tendré que pensarlo…


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11: El momento de la verdad**

Damon estaba en su casa viendo la televisión, intentando relajarse después del día que había tenido. Aún no había visto a Stefan, pero la ansiedad que le entraba cuando pensaba en que tendría que verlo le ahogaba. Intentaba distraerse para no pensar en lo que le esperaba al día siguiente, así que cogió su portátil y comenzó a mirar sus redes sociales y a enredar por internet. Entonces escuchó el sonido que le indicaba que alguien había visto que estaba conectado y que le hablaba. Y vio que se trataba de Elena.

_Elena G.: Hola, ¿estás?_

_Damon S.: Si. ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_Elena G.: Estoy bien_

_Damon S.: ¿Está Jeremy contigo?_

_Elena G.: Sí, no te preocupes. Llegó al rato de marcharte tú._

_Damon S.: Bien_

_Elena G.: Gracias por todo lo de hoy Damon… y por contarme la verdad. Sé que también es difícil para ti ¿Tú cómo estás?_

_Damon S.: Bien… intentando no pensar. Y no tienes nada que agradecerme Elena…_

_Elena G.: Ok. Cambiemos de tema entonces_

_Damon S.: ¿Has comido algo?_

_Elena G.: Si, tranquilo. No me voy a matar de hambre ni nada de eso._

_Damon S.: Eso espero… Eres preciosa tal y como estás_

_Elena G.: Tú que me miras con buenos ojos…_

_Damon S.: Será eso :p_

_Elena G.: ¡Oye! ¿Qué insinúas?_

_Damon S.: Yo nada… ya te he dicho miles de veces que eres perfecta_

_Elena G.: Deja de decir esas cosas o me marcho de aquí_

_Damon S.: Está bien… ya no digo nada más_

_Elena G.: Hombre… tanto como nada más no. Podemos hablar sin que estés constantemente diciéndome esas cosas_

_Damon S.: ¿Qué cosas?_

_Elena G.: ¡Damon!_

_Damon S.: Está bien, lo siento. Sabes que me encanta picarte. Me gustaría poder ver tu cara de enfado ahora mismo_

_Elena G.: Y a mí me gustaría que pudieses estar conmigo ahora mismo_

_Damon S.: Elena, ya hemos hablado de eso…_

_Elena G.: Lo sé, pero no lo puedo evitar Damon. Me haces demasiada falta_

_Damon S.: Tengo que hablar antes con Stefan… y tú también_

_Elena G.: Lo sé… pero me da pánico_

_Damon S.: No tienes por qué tener miedo pequeña… si quieres estaré contigo_

_Elena G.: Eso sería genial. Sabes que te necesito_

_Damon S.: Tranquila, todo va a estar bien_

_Elena G.: Eso espero_

_Damon S.: Bueno, podría pasarme la noche entera hablando contigo… pero creo que ambos necesitamos descansar_

_Elena G.: Sí, será lo mejor. Te espero mañana en tu despacho_

_Damon S.: Bien. Mañana hablamos_

_Elena G.: Descansa Damon… un beso_

_Damon S.: Tú también pequeña. Buenas noches._

* * *

Elena salía del ascensor y entraba en la recepción de la revista completamente nerviosa. Subió rápidamente las escaleras que llevaban a los estudios y se metió en el camerino para dejar la ropa de la sesión de ayer que se había llevado puesta, rezando porque Bonnie no se hubiese dando cuenta. Sin esperar a que las chicas llegasen salió disparada del camerino y se fue hacia el despacho de Damon. Abrió la puerta y entró, viendo cómo él aún no había llegado. Así que se sentó sobre la mesa a mirar por el ventanal para esperarle, como hacía la mayoría de las veces que entraba y él no estaba. Todo el despacho olía a él, a Damon, y eso la hizo calmarse un poco. Tener su esencia rodeándola era como un bálsamo que la abrazaba y la protegía. No veía la hora de abrazarse realmente a él.

Por su parte, Damon salía del ascensor cuando Alaric hablaba con Jenna en la recepción. Ambos se giraron para ver de quien se trataba y Alaric se alegró de que fuese él. Iba a ir ahora mismo a su despacho para hablar con él.

- Damon. Iba a buscarte ahora mismo.

- Dime Ric.

- Jenna – le dijo mirándola – Ve a mi despacho y comienza con el informe para la sesión de la firma "Fell". Yo voy enseguida.

- Claro. Chao Damon – aceptó ella y se marchó sin rechistar, sabiendo que Alaric le contaría después lo que hubiese pasado con Damon y Elena. Ya no por curiosidad o por cotillear, si no porque se preocupaba por la chica y por cómo estuviese.

- Bien Damon, vamos mejor a tu despacho.

- Claro

Ambos subieron y se dirigieron rápidamente al despacho del fotógrafo. Damon abrió la puerta y vio la figura de Elena sobre su mesa, mirando por el ventanal como siempre, esperándolo. Se había olvidado que ella estaría allí, pero bueno, tampoco pasaba nada ya que Alaric estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba y no había problema… aunque no sabía si Elena estaría de acuerdo.

Desde luego ella se sorprendió al ver a Alaric detrás de Damon, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que ese momento tendría que llegar y mejor antes que después.

- Hola – dijo ella bajándose de la mesa.

- Hola Elena – contestó Damon.

- Vaya, hola Elena. Me alegro que estés aquí. Así hablo con los dos de una vez – dijo Alaric agradecido – Sentaos – les pidió señalando el sofá mientras él cogía una silla y la ponía frente a ellos.

- Tranquila – susurró Damon al oído de Elena al notar que ella estaba temblando.

- Elena – la llamó Alaric - ¿estás bien?

- Si Ric, no te preocupes.

- Claro que me preocupo Elena. Mira, no te enfades con Damon por esto, pero me ha contado lo que ha pasado con Stefan.

- Lo sé Ric… sé que fuiste tú quien nos ayudó ayer.

- Se lo dije Ric – intervino Damon.

- Oh, bien. Bueno, ¿y por qué no me dijiste nada a mí Elena?

- Porque no era algo relacionado con el trabajo y no creí que fuese importante.

- Claro que era importante… Stefan y tú sois mis empleados y si algo sucede que pueda afectar en la empresa debo saberlo… Pero independientemente de eso, soy tu amigo y quiero ayudarte.

- Lo siento Ric… pero me daba vergüenza contarlo. Ni si quiera Jenna lo sabe.

- Está bien. Al margen de todo esto… yo quiero pediros disculpas de nuevo – dijo Alaric apesadumbrado.

- ¿Tú… disculpas? – preguntó Elena confusa.

- Si… yo le oculté a Damon que su primo trabajaba aquí y… bueno, eso llevó a algunas confusiones – dijo refiriéndose a la relación que había entre Damon y Elena – Por eso os pido que si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar, no dudéis en decírmelo.

- Ric… ya hablamos de eso. Tú no tienes la culpa, no tenías manera de saber que iba a pasar esto – le dijo Damon.

- Pero pude evitarlo Damon… y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable.

- ¡No Ric! No pienso dejar que te culpes porque nosotros… - se detuvo Elena antes de terminar la frase - ¡Dios, esto es un lío! – dijo tapándose la cara con las manos.

- Elena – la llamó Damon mientras agarraba sus manos para que lo mirase a los ojos – Tranquila. Ya te he dicho que no va a pasar nada.

- ¿Y por qué lo tienes tan claro Damon? ¿No eras tú el que estaba muerto de miedo? – le dijo dejando que se le escapasen algunas lágrimas.

- Y lo estoy – aseguró mirándola fijamente a los ojos, intentando demostrarle que por muy difícil que resultase, intentaría estar ahí para ella.

- Bueno – dijo Alaric levantándose de la silla – Mejor os dejo solos. Después hablamos Damon.

Salió por la puerta sin esperar respuesta y entonces Elena se sintió peor aún. Alaric sabía todo, pero no estaba enfadada con Damon por habérselo contado, entendía que era su amigo y que necesitase decírselo. Pero ella se sentía mal por el hecho de que hubiese dicho que lo que pasaba entre Damon y ella era una confusión por haber ocultado lo de Stefan.

- Elena… ¿por qué te pones así?

- ¿No lo entiendes? Ric se echa la culpa de que esto haya pasado… y como si fuese algo malo Damon.

- ¿Algo malo?

- Si… como si lo que pasa entre nosotros sea un error.

- Elena…

- ¿Tú crees que es un error Damon? – le pregunta mirándolo a los ojos, llorando desconsolada.

- No Elena, no es un error. Te mentiría si te dijese que no he llegado a pensarlo, pero me hace tanto bien lo que siento por ti que jamás podría considerarlo un error.

- ¿Qué? – le dijo ella anonadada. Damon se le declaraba cada dos por tres, pero después siempre le pedía tiempo. Estaba demasiado confusa como para entender bien sus palabras.

- Lo que has oído Elena. Ya no quiero negar más lo que siento por ti.

- ¿Y qué es lo que sientes? – le pregunta girándose en el sillón para quedar frente a él, mirándole a los ojos.

- Siento que si paso un día más separado de ti me convertiré en el hombre más triste del planeta… porque en mi pecho ya no está mi corazón Elena, está donde tú estés – confiesa mientras acaricia su rostro.

- Damon… no puedes decirme algo así y después querer que lo ignore.

- ¿Por qué iba a querer que lo ignores? – preguntó confuso.

- Porque después me alejas… me pides tiempo y todo lo que me dices cae en saco roto.

- No Elena… no tiene que caer en saco roto. Acumula todo lo que te digo… siéntelo poco a poco… pero no lo ignores, nunca he querido que lo ignores.

- ¿Entonces qué hago? ¿Escucho lo que me dices y me quedo cruzada de brazos esperando a que te decidas?

- Elena… sabes que antes tenemos que hablar con él – le dijo refiriéndose a Stefan, pero no queriendo nombrarlo para no estropear el momento del todo.

- Lo sé… pero odio esta situación.

- Cuando antes lo hagamos mejor.

- ¿Pero tú qué piensas decirle? – preguntó Elena intrigada – Hola Stefan, que tal, olvídate de tu novia porque la quiero – intentó imitarle.

- ¿La quiero? – preguntó Damon haciendo que ella se diese cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- Bueno… - dijo bajando la cabeza avergonzada – lo que sea.

- Quizás sea eso lo que le diga.

- No puedes decirle eso Damon.

- ¿Por qué no? Es la verdad – confesó haciendo que ella lo mirase de nuevo.

- Damon…

- Elena… te quiero.

Antes las palabras de Damon, Elena casi ve cómo su corazón sale corriendo de su pecho para esconderse. Los sentimientos la abruman tanto en esos momentos que es incapaz de reaccionar. No hay nada a su alrededor, tan sólo los brillantes y azules ojos de Damon y su mano acariciando su rostro.

_Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero…_ Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. E intentaba responderle, pero el nudo de lágrimas y nervios que se había formado en su garganta se lo impedía, así que hizo lo único que sabía que le daría una respuesta que entendería. Avanzó y lo besó. Sus labios se adaptaban a la perfección a los de Damon, quien la recibía sujetándola por la nuca y acercándola más para profundizar el tímido beso que Elena había empezado.

Ya se habían besado otras veces, pero sentían que cada vez que lo hacían era la primera, ya que cada vez había más sentimientos entre ellos, más cosas que decirse con un beso. Y así se pasaron minutos, disfrutando de los labios del otro, rozando sus lenguas en un baile en el que se deleitaban con el sabor del otro.

Pero de repente el sonido de la puerta abriéndose les sobresaltó, haciendo que se separasen al instante, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido como para que quien acababa de entrar no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

Stefan se quedó paralizado ante la escena. Venía a saludar a su primo, ya que el día anterior no lo pudo encontrar, y se lo encuentra besando a Elena, su novia. El asombro y la rabia se acumulaban en su interior y cuando oye a Elena hablarle, la furia le nubla los sentidos.

- Stefan… no es lo que piensas – le dice Elena.

Pero Stefan ya no escucha, tan sólo ve. Y a quien ve es a Damon de pie frente a él, con cara de asombro y moviendo los labios, diciendo algo que Stefan no puede ni quiere escuchar.

- Stef… espera… todo esto tiene una explicación.

- ¡Maldito cabrón! – grita Stefan mientras avanza hacia Damon y le planta un puñetazo en la cara sin que pueda evitarlo.

- ¡Stefan! ¡Para! – grita Elena llorando.

- Sabía que tenías algo que ver con que Elena no quiera saber nada de mí – le recriminaba a Damon señalándole con el dedo y mirándole con odio.

- No Stefan, no es así – le decía Damon con las manos levantadas para evitar otro golpe.

- Claro que es así… siempre ha sido así. Me lo has quitado todo, siempre. Y te ha dado igual. Ahora vienes aquí y me quitas a Elena. Nunca vas a cambiar – dijo Stefan con resentimiento.

- Stefan, estás equivocado. Damon no tiene nada que ver con que no quiera volver a verte – interviene Elena.

- ¡Cállate Elena! – le dice girándose hacia ella.

- ¡No! No pienso callarme Stefan. La culpa de que te deje sólo la tienes tú. Has sido un verdadero gilipollas conmigo y lo sabes. Me has dejado tirada y sin noticias durante meses y has vuelto como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero yo he dejado de quererte Stefan… y sólo por lo que tú has hecho.

- Pero es que no me has dejado explicarte Elena… no querías verme… y seguro que por estar con él – dijo Stefan refiriéndose a Damon.

- No, no metas a Damon en esto. Él sólo me ha estado ayudando como amigo.

- Ya… como amigo. Pues eso no es lo que he visto cuando he entrado.

- Porque me he enamorado de él… y eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe – dijo Elena asombrando a Damon por completo. Antes le decía a él que no podía decirle a Stefan que la quería… y ahora ella le confiesa que se ha enamorado. Era de locos.

- Claro que me incumbe… es mi primo, el perfecto… el que siempre me ha quitado todo. Y claro, esta vez no podía ser menos – dijo Stefan gesticulando hacia Damon.

- Él no te ha quitado nada Stefan… lo has perdido tú solo.

- Elena… por favor, ¿podemos hablar solos tú y yo? Tengo que explicarte algunas cosas - le pedía acercándose a ella.

- Lo que tengas que decirme lo puedes hacer delante de Damon. Él lo sabe todo.

- Creo que esta conversación debemos tenerla a solas Elena.

- Elena – intervino Damon – Hablad solos. Tenéis cosas que aclarar.

- Vaya… pero si mi primito tiene clase y todo – dijo Stefan con ironía.

- Estaré fuera pequeña – le dijo acercándose a su oído para que sólo lo escuchase ella, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Stefan.

Damon salió del despacho y cerró la puerta detrás de él, dejándoles intimidad. Aunque no se movería de la puerta, no pensaba dejar a Elena totalmente sola ante aquel energúmeno al que tenía que llamar primo. Empezaba a notar cómo le dolía donde le había dado el puñetazo y gesticulaba con la cara intentando calmarlo. Y mientras esperaba fuera vio cómo Caroline entraba al pasillo y se dirigía al camerino, entonces le surgió una idea.

- ¡Caroline! – la llamó y ella se giró.

- Ey Damon, ¿dónde te metiste ayer?

- Eso ahora no importa. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

- Si, dime – dijo ella viendo la cara de preocupación de Damon.

- Quiero que bajes y le digas a Alaric que suba, que le necesito en mi despacho.

- ¿Y por qué no bajas tú?

- Caroline, por favor, no es el momento de preguntar. Sólo baja y avisa a Ric.

- Está bien, está bien… ya voy.

Damon vio aliviado cómo Caroline se iba a avisar a Alaric y se recostó contra la pared con los brazos cruzados, atento a cualquier signo de que Elena necesitase su ayuda tras la puerta de su despacho.

Pero ella no parecía necesitar ayuda. Había enfrentado por fin a Stefan y estaban teniendo la conversación que aclararía por fin las cosas entre ellos.

- Está bien Elena… Damon se ha ido, ya puedes contarme la verdad – le dijo Stefan confiado.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Todo lo que te he dicho es verdad.

- No lo puedo creer…

- ¿Qué es lo que tanto te cuesta creer Stefan? ¿Qué te haya olvidado o que haya podido llegar a odiar tu presencia? – le dijo ella soltando las palabras con dureza, sorprendiendo a Stefan totalmente.

- ¿En serio me odias?

- Lo que siento ahora mismo se acerca mucho – le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Elena – decía él llevándose las manos a la cabeza – de verdad que lo siento.

- Me vas a tener que explicar qué es lo que sientes… el no contestar a mis llamadas… o a mis mails… o el olvidarte por completo de que existo.

- Está bien… te contaré por qué no he contactado contigo… sólo espero que me entiendas – le dijo dejándose caer en el sofá, mirando hacia el suelo – Mientras estaba en Las Vegas… bueno, te echaba mucho de menos e intentaba hablar contigo cada vez que podía, pero había mucho trabajo que hacer. Empecé a estresarme mucho y cada rato libre que tenía lo usaba para intentar desconectar de todo… por eso apagaba el móvil y no veía tus llamadas.

- Sí, claro… en dos meses no has visto mis llamadas…

- Elena… sí la vi… pero no sabía bien cómo hablar contigo. Me estaban pasando cosas que me hacían sentirme mal.

- ¿Y no podías hablar conmigo y contármelo? Te podría haber ayudado.

- Créeme que no podrías – le dijo mirándola por fin a los ojos – Elena… dejé de hablar contigo porque me daba vergüenza… no sabía cómo actuar.

- Pero… ¿por qué?

- Porque creí que estaba sintiendo algo por otra persona – confesó dejando a Elena congelada.

- ¿Otra… persona?

- Si. Sólo eran dudas, pero no sabía cómo manejarlas.

- Y supongo que esa otra persona es rubia y babea por ti – dijo enfadada, dando a entender que pensaba en Rebekah.

- No… no se trata de Rebekah. Ella lo intentó, pero no es ella.

- Genial Stefan… lo estás arreglando – le dijo irónica, sentándose en la silla frente a él.

- Lo siento Elena, pero no podía controlarlo.

- Ya… seguro que no – dijo escéptica.

- La conocí de casualidad y… bueno, al principio no pasaba nada, sólo era un flirteo sin importancia… pero después ella quiso más y yo no supe que quería yo mismo.

- Está bien, para. No quiero seguir escuchando el relato de cómo me he convertido en una cornuda. ¿Por qué diablos me cuentas todo esto?

- Disculpa… pero creo recordar que hace unos minutos te estabas besando con Damon – le dijo él molesto.

- Disculpa tú… pero ya te había dejado claro que no quería volver a verte Stefan, así que no te he engañado.

- Elena… lo siento. Por favor, perdóname.

- Sólo dime una cosa… ¿te acostaste con ella?

- Elena…

- Stefan, contesta a la pregunta. Te acostaste con ella… ¿sí o no?

- Si.

- Gracias. Ya tengo todo lo que necesitaba escuchar – le dijo poniéndose de pie más que enfadada.

- Elena… por favor, espera – le pidió poniéndose de pie para evitar que se marchase.

- No Stefan, no quiero oír nada más.

- Pero…

- No. Ahora me vas a escuchar tú a mí – le dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarle de frente - He pasado los peores días de mi vida pensando que me habías abandonado. He llorado por ti y he hecho lo posible por pensar que todo estaba siendo un error. Pero cuando me enteré que Alaric tenía contacto contigo cada día, el mundo se me vino encima y supe que tenía que olvidarme de ti… porque tú te habías olvidado de mí. Entonces conocí a Damon, que por cierto, hasta la semana pasada él no supo que tú trabajabas aquí. Y yo me enteré ayer que era tu primo. Así que no le culpes por quitarte algo, que por cierto, ya no tenías. Él se convirtió en mi mejor amigo y me ha estado ayudando todo este tiempo… pero lo que son las casualidades de la vida que empecé a sentir algo por él. Y no hice ni he hecho nada todavía, ¿sabes por qué? – le preguntó haciendo una pausa, a lo que él negó con la cabeza – Porque quería respetarte a ti… cosa que tú no has hecho conmigo. Así que ni se te ocurra venir ahora de víctima Stefan, porque lo que has perdido ha sido todo por tu culpa.

- Está bien Elena… tienes razón.

- Si, la tengo.

- Pero sólo te pido otra oportunidad. Estaba confundido y no sabía qué hacer, entiéndeme.

- Yo también estaba confundida Stefan, pero no me tiré al primero que pasó por delante.

Entonces un silencio se hizo en el despacho. Ambos habían dicho todo lo que tenían que decir, aunque Stefan sentía que había perdido mucho más de lo que esperaba. Pero Elena por fin respiraba tranquila, le había dicho todo lo que pensaba y lo que tenía guardado en su interior, que se hacía una bola cada vez más grande. Aunque el corazón le dolía demasiado. Por mucho que ya no quisiese a Stefan, su confesión de que el motivo por el que había cortado la comunicación con ella era porque la había engañado con otra la había destrozado. Se sentía la mujer más idiota del mundo. Ella se había estado conteniendo con Damon cuando él había estado dando rienda suelta a lo que sentía… si es que era verdad lo que le había contado sobre que sentía algo por esa chica o simplemente había sido un calentón. Y Elena tenía serias dudas sobre ello.

Y mientras, al otro lado de la puerta, en el pasillo, Damon espera nervioso. No recuerda haber sufrido un estado de ansiedad mayor en su vida. Pero ver a Alaric acercarse por el pasillo seguido de Caroline le relaja un poco.

- Damon… dime, qué pasa – le dice Alaric.

- Están dentro – le dice dándose cuenta de la atenta mirada de Caroline.

- Pero ¿todo bien?

- De momento creo que sí.

- Bueno… a parte de tu cara – le dice Alaric fijándose en el incipiente moratón de su mandíbula.

- Está bien, ¿alguien me explica qué pasa aquí? – interviene Caroline molesta.

- Car… cariño, ve al camerino a cambiarte. Tengo que hablar con Damon – le pide Alaric.

- De eso nada. No me trates como a una idiota Ric. ¿Quién está ahí dentro y quién te ha hecho eso Damon?

- Caroline… - recrimina Alaric.

- No Ric… está bien – le dice Damon para dirigirse a Caroline – Stefan ha vuelto y está hablando con Elena en mi despacho.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta sorprendida - ¿Y él te ha pegado?

- Eso en otro momento. Ahora estamos aquí por si Elena necesita algo.

- Pero – interviene Alaric – no creo que les haga mucha gracia a ninguno de los dos ver aquí a tanta gente. Así que, por favor, Caroline… ve al camerino.

- Ni hablar Ric… es mi amiga la que está ahí dentro.

- Si mínimamente sabes lo que le pasa con Stefan, entonces vete. Ella te contará a su debido tiempo lo que sea y lo sabes.

- Pero Ric… - protestaba ella.

- Caroline… por favor te lo pido. Déjame a solas con Damon.

- ¡Está bien! – dijo girándose caminando hacia el pasillo - ¡Hombres!

- Gracias Ric – le dijo Damon.

- De nada. ¿Te duele?

- Un poco, pero no es nada.

- ¿Por qué te ha pegado? Sabes que puedo despedirlo por esto, ¿no?

- No Ric, no lo hagas… él nos ha encontrado besándonos.

- Vaya…

- Si… vaya. Pero por lo menos ha servido para que las cosas salgan solas a la luz. Aunque no creo que me lo perdone nunca.

En ese momento vieron cómo la puerta se abrió y Elena salió con cara de pocos amigos. Damon se adelantó y ella se lanzó a abrazarlo por la cintura, hundiendo su cara en su pecho. Damon levantó la vista y vio cómo Stefan salía del despacho, mirándole con una mezcla de tristeza y rabia en sus ojos. Agachó la cabeza y caminó por el pasillo alejándose de ellos.

- Stefan – lo llamó Damon deshaciendo el abrazo con Elena.

- No Damon, ahora no.

Stefan desapareció tras la puerta y los tres se quedaron mirando ensimismados. Entonces Ric se paró en mitad del pasillo para que Elena pudiese verlo.

- Elena, ¿está todo bien?

- Si Ric, no te preocupes.

- ¿Ha pasado algo que tenga que saber?

- No… lo único que tienes que saber es que no habrá más problemas entre Stefan y yo. Se ha terminado para siempre.

- Bueno… si necesitas lo que sea, ya sabes dónde estoy.

- Claro. Gracias Ric.

- Bien. Entonces os dejo solos. Esta tarde subo con el informe "Fell" Damon. Tomaos la mañana libre.

- Si Ric. Gracias. – contestó Damon.

Alaric se fue por el mismo sitio por el que se había ido Stefan. Con suerte lograba alcanzarlo y hablar con él. Damon y Elena entraron de nuevo al despacho y Elena, nada más cerrar Damon la puerta, lo empujó contra ella y lo besó con pasión, con rabia y ternura a la vez. Damon estaba más que sorprendido, pero sabía que ella acababa de pasar por un mal momento y no quería apartarla para que no pensase que la estaba rechazando. Así que respondió a su beso con ganas.

Cuando se separaron para respirar, ella lo miró a los ojos y enredó sus dedos entre su pelo.

- Antes no pude contestarte a una cosa.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó él curioso.

- Que yo también te quiero.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Explicaciones necesarias**

Caroline estaba bastante mosqueada. Después de que la hubiesen echado del pasillo, Jenna le dice que la sesión se cancela hasta por la tarde y nadie le da explicaciones de nada. Así que coge sus cosas y sale al pasillo con toda la intención de ir al despacho de Damon para ver si Elena seguía allí con Stefan y saber de una vez qué era lo que estaba pasando. Pero lo que se encontró cuando cruzó la puerta del camerino era algo para lo que no estaba preparada en absoluto. En la puerta del otro camerino, Klaus se había quedado paralizado al ver a la rubia. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y un estado de nervios crecía en el interior de sus cuerpos.

- Caroline… - dijo Klaus en un susurro.

- Has vuelto – dijo ella cuando pudo reaccionar.

- Si. Llegamos ayer de Las Vegas.

- Vale. Espero que todo haya salido bien – dijo Caroline intentando ignorarle y dirigiéndose a la puerta del despacho de Damon.

- Caroline, espera – le pidió él sujetándola del brazo, gesto por el que ella lo miró con muy mala cara – Lo siento. Pero necesitamos hablar.

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

- Claro que sí… nunca me dejaste explicarte lo que pasó aquel día – dijo Klaus recordando el día que lo encontró en la cama con otra chica.

- Ah, ¿pero hay una explicación?

- No es lo que piensas Caroline…

- Ya… y ahora es cuando me dices que no pasó nada, ¿verdad?

- Pues no… no pasó nada con esa chica ni podría pasar jamás.

- ¡Vale Klaus! Deja de mentirme a la cara y de tratarme como si fuese una estúpida. ¡Sé lo que vi!

- Caroline… por favor. Entra conmigo y hablamos – le pidió señalándole su camerino.

- ¿Por qué? Ya te he dicho que no tengo nada de lo que hablar contigo.

- ¡Está bien! No hables si no quieres, pero me tienes que escuchar – le dijo suplicándole – Por favor…

- Está bien… tienes cinco minutos – le dijo abriendo la puerta y entrando en el camerino de Klaus. Él la siguió y cerró la puerta tras de sí – Habla.

- A ver Caroline… no sé si lo recordarás, pero antes de que todo esto pasase te dije que mi prima Lexi venía a visitar la ciudad y se quedaría con nosotros.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que la chica que estaba en nuestra cama era tu prima Lexi? – preguntaba Caroline entre sorprendida y avergonzada.

- Sí, era Lexi.

- Dios mío – dijo ella cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

- Aquella noche tú saliste con Elena y Bonnie… y ella llegó de sorpresa. Estuvimos hablando y nos quedamos dormidos, Caroline… por eso la encontraste en la cama conmigo. Pero hay algo de lo que no te diste cuenta.

- ¿Qué?

- Estábamos vestidos cariño. ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que ahí no había pasado nada?

- Klaus… en ese momento no pensaba… créeme – dijo ella dejándose caer en un sillón.

- Lo sé.

- Pero ¿por qué no me dijiste esto antes?

- ¿Acaso me dejaste acercarme a ti? – le preguntó él sorprendido por su reacción.

- No… pero entiéndeme tú a mí… estaba furiosa por lo que había visto.

- Car… ni siquiera pude entrar al apartamento – le dijo recordando cómo ella había cambiado la cerradura en cuanto Klaus no estuvo en casa y había sacado un par de maletas con sus cosas al rellano – Y en la revista siempre ibas escoltada por tus amigas. No podía ni acercarme a ti. Ignorabas mis llamadas… y seguro que no leíste mis mensajes.

- No lo hice… los borraba antes de abrirlos – confesó ella.

- Pues si al menos hubieses intentado escucharme… nada de esto habría pasado – le dijo apesadumbrado.

- Pero ¿cómo sé que me estás contando la verdad?

- Tendrás que confiar en mí.

- No lo sé Klaus…

- Otra opción es que te presente a Lexi.

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo ella alarmada.

- A ver, tranquila – le dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y buscaba algo en él. Entonces le mostró una foto de una chica rubia que se parecía bastante a la chica que vio en su cama aquella noche – Esta es Lexi, ¿te suena?

- Si – dijo ella tímida.

- Pues lo único que se me ocurre es que quedemos con ella, que te enseñe su carnet de identidad para que veas que es una Mikaelson y así te quedas tranquila. Después ya decides si quieres confiar en mí o no.

- ¿Sigue en Nueva York?

- Vive conmigo Caroline. Después de lo que pasó quería interceder contigo para explicarte las cosas, pero yo no la dejé. Y cuando me dijeron que tenía que viajar por un tiempo a La Vegas, quiso venir conmigo porque sabía que estaba mal, para apoyarme.

- Klaus…

- No Caroline, no digas nada ahora – le dijo mientras cerraba las aplicaciones de su teléfono. Entonces Caroline pudo apreciar que seguía llevando de fondo de pantalla una foto de los dos que se sacaron en un viaje a Miami y su corazón se ablandó un poquito. Él no la había olvidad y quizás le estaba diciendo la verdad.

- Escúchame – le pidió ella sujetando su mano – Llama a Lexi y queda con ella.

- ¿Seguro? – preguntó el ilusionado.

- Si. Quiero saber la verdad y quiero confiar en ti Klaus.

- Bien. Entonces la llamo y te aviso con lo que sea.

- Vale – le dijo ella poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta, pero de repente se giró a mirar a Klaus – Oye.

- Dime.

- Siento no haberte escuchado antes.

- No te preocupes. Me basta con que hagas esto para volver a confiar en mí – le dijo sonriendo.

Caroline salió del camerino sintiendo que se había estado comportando como una idiota durante todo este tiempo. Y el recordar el lío que tuvo con Matt hacía que se sintiese aún peor. Pero lo que había pasado ya no podía borrarlo, así que intentaría olvidarlo, aclarar de una ve las cosas con Klaus y seguir adelante intentando ser feliz.

Ya se había olvidado lo que realmente iba a hacer antes de encontrarse con Klaus, así que bajó las escaleras y se marchó a su casa. Pero ya no estaba triste. Tenía la corazonada de que esta vez todo saldría bien.

* * *

Damon y Elena habían salido a comer por ahí. Después de haber pasado toda la mañana encerrados en el despacho necesitaban aire fresco y despejarse un poco. Comían en la terraza de un pequeño restaurante disfrutando del sol y de la compañía. Pero aún tenían cosas de las que hablar. Damon no había querido preguntarle por su conversación con Stefan y había preferido corresponder al necesitado beso que Elena le había dado. Pero ahora las dudas lo estaban matando.

- Damon – lo llamó ella para que la mirase - ¿No me vas a preguntar nada?

- No – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Lo que hayáis hablado es cosa vuestra Elena. Pero si tú quieres contármelo, te escucho.

- Me siento como una imbécil – dijo ella apartando la mirada.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Por contenerme contigo todo este tiempo sabiendo que sentía algo por ti. Y ahora las cosas han cambiado… Stefan es tu primo y el que se contiene eres tú… esto es de locos.

- Lo sé… pero no creo que vaya a ser difícil para nosotros a partir de ahora.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunta ella extrañada.

- Porque le has dicho que estás enamorada de mí – le recuerda con una sonrisa haciendo que ella se ponga colorada.

- Lo siento… estaba furiosa porque te hubiese pegado y dije lo primero que pasó por mi cabeza.

- Entonces, ¿no es cierto? – dijo con desilusión.

- ¡Claro que lo es! Si no… nunca lo hubiese dicho- respondió molesta porque dudase de ella.

- Vale – contestó sonriendo como un bobo…

- ¿Quieres saber lo que me ha dicho cuando estábamos a solas?

- Sólo si me lo quieres contar Elena.

- Me ha engañado.

- ¿Cómo que te ha engañado?

- En Las Vegas… se ha tirado a otra. Dice que dejó de hablar conmigo porque estaba confundido y creía que sentía algo por esa chica, que le daba vergüenza dar la cara conmigo… pero yo no me lo creo.

- Joder… no pierde el tiempo…

- Y encima tiene la cara de pedirme otra oportunidad… de decirme que tú me has apartado de su lado.

- Siempre ha pensado lo peor de mí… no me sorprende – afirma Damon.

- ¿Por qué os lleváis tan mal? Él no hacía más que decirme que siempre le has quitado todo.

- No le he quitado todo Elena… simplemente Stefan ha estado confundido conmigo todo este tiempo y no ha querido escucharme.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

- Katherine pasó.

- ¿Y puedo saber quién es Katherine? – preguntó tímida.

- Katherine era… - intentaba explicar Damon recordando a la chica que tanto le había gustado en el pasado – una chica bastante interesante. Era independiente, alocada y muy fuerte.

- ¿Y fue tu novia?

- No exactamente. Era la novia de Stefan… pero quizás no lo quería tanto como decía. Por lo menos a mí no me lo demostraba.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque intentó acostarse conmigo infinidad de veces mientras estaba con Stefan. Yo siempre la advertí que parase, a pesar de que sentía algo por ella. No sé si era algo de verdad o simple atracción… pero eso no me importaba. Ella estaba con Stefan y siempre le decía que acabaría contándoselo a él, pero nunca me hizo caso.

- ¿Seguro que no hubo nada entre vosotros? – preguntó Elena curiosa.

- Casi lo hubo… no te voy a mentir. Pero paré antes de que las cosas se pusiesen peor… muy a mi pesar.

- No querías meterte en medio… - le dijo entendiéndolo perfectamente, porque era lo mismo que estaba haciendo de nuevo con ella.

- No, no quería. Pero un día que estábamos de fiesta todos juntos ella decidió acorralarme en el baño e intentarlo de nuevo y Stefan entró justo cuando ella intentaba besarme.

- O sea… que él ha creído al vernos a ti y a mí que se repite la historia.

- Supongo que sí. Además… te pareces bastante a Katherine.

- ¿En serio?

- Si. Después yo intenté explicarle a Stefan que nunca había tenido nada con Katherine, pero no me creyó, decidió odiarme a mí y perdonarla a ella.

- ¿Siguió saliendo con ella?

- Si, un par de meses más… después ella se buscó a otro al que acosar. Mason creo que se llamaba.

- Vaya… ahora entiendo por qué ha reaccionado así Stefan contigo.

- Yo también. Pero no me importa lo que piense de mí. Lo que no voy a consentir es que piense de ti que lo has engañado conmigo.

- No te preocupes, no lo piensa. Se lo he dejado bien claro Damon. Yo tampoco voy a permitir que me ponga a su mismo nivel. Él ha sido quien me ha estado engañando con otra, él ha sido quien me ha faltado al respeto – dijo ella, notando Damon cómo su enfado iba creciendo conforme hablaba.

- Ey, cálmate Elena – le dijo incorporándose y cogiendo su mano encima de la mesa.

- Es que me da muchísima rabia Damon… Mientras yo estaba aquí preocupada, él estaba pasándolo bien con una cualquiera.

- Te entiendo. Pero tienes que tratar de olvidarlo, ¿sí?

- Lo sé – le dijo ella apretando su mano, pensando que no podía tener a nadie mejor para ayudarla que Damon.

- Bueno, voy a pedir la cuenta – le dijo Damon poniéndose de pie.

- Vale.

* * *

Después de una mañana movidita para la mayoría, por fin estaban en el estudio tres para hacer la sesión del día anterior que cancelaron y para concretar después la de la firma "Fell". Elena y Caroline posaban juntas con ropa deportiva para un reportaje sobre vida saludable que preparaba una de las redactoras mientras Damon las fotografiaba. Bonnie estaba también por si las chicas necesitaban un retoque y Alaric y Jenna habían subido para ver trabajar a los chicos. Terminaron antes de lo que se pensaban y con un resultado que gustó a todos.

- Genial chicos – dijo Alaric – Ha estado muy bien.

- Gracias Ric – dijo Caroline.

- Podéis ir a descansar. Después hablaremos sobre la sesión de "Fell"

- Bien. Vamos a cambiarnos entonces – dijo Elena.

Las tres chicas se marcharon al camerino dejando a Damon con Jenna y Alaric.

- Oye Damon, ¿qué tal todo?

- Bien Ric.

- ¿Has hablado con Stefan?

- No, aún no lo he visto. Pero creo que esa conversación tendrá que ser con algo de más calma.

- Damon – intervino Jenna – si me permites darte un consejo… no dejes que lo que otros te digan influya en lo que sientes.

- Gracias Jenna – dijo Damon sorprendido porque Jenna supiese tan bien lo que le pasaba.

- Bueno, mejor os dejo solos. Voy a bajar a la recepción a ver si los demás han llegado – les dijo marchándose del estudio.

- Lo siento Damon – dijo Alaric – Ya sabes cómo son las mujeres… demasiado intuitivas como para ocultarles algo.

- Tranquilo, no me importa que lo sepa.

- Bueno, ¿cómo está Elena?

- Está mejor. Ha aclarado las cosas con Stefan.

- ¿Le ha dicho por qué no quería hablar con ella?

- Si… pero no sé si deba contártelo Ric… eso es algo que no me concierne.

- Tranquilo, lo entiendo – le dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos dándole a entender que no necesitaba explicaciones - ¿Y tú cómo estás?

- Pues hecho un lío – le dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no sé qué hacer con Elena. Le ha dicho a Stefan que está enamorada de mí… y yo estaba ahí cuando lo ha dicho.

- Joder…

- Sí, joder.

- ¿Pero cuál es el problema? ¿Tú no la quieres?

- Claro que la quiero. Pero está Stefan… él es mi primo, mi familia. Al menos tengo que hablar con él antes de seguir adelante.

- No creo que sea necesario Damon… Esta mañana os ha visto besándoos y no creo que necesite más explicaciones que las que le haya dado Elena.

- Pero yo necesito dárselas. No quiero que esté confundido conmigo otra vez.

- ¿Otra vez?

- Sí. Ya tuvimos problemas en el pasado por algo parecido a esto… y no quiero que se repita la historia. Y menos si voy a tener que trabajar con él.

- Vale, lo comprendo.

- Y bueno…

- ¿Y bueno? Eso no suena muy bien – dijo Alaric sospechando que lo que le iba a contar no iba a ser bueno.

- Bueno, ya sabes cómo son estas cosas Ric… he intentado olvidarme de Elena y hemos estado separados un tiempo…

- Y en ese tiempo tú… - dijo Alaric sabiendo que la frase continuaba.

- En ese tiempo yo he estado con alguien más… y no sé si decírselo a Elena.

- ¿Ha sido importante?

- No… sólo nos divertíamos. Pero creo que se ha convertido en una buena amiga.

- Ya veo… Pues no sé qué decirte tío, nunca he estado en una situación así – dijo Ric mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro – Pero si de verdad quieres seguir manteniendo una relación de amistad con esa chica, te aconsejo que se lo aclares a Elena.

- Bueno… de momento nos centraremos en lo importante… y después ya se verá – contestó Damon suspirando.

* * *

En el camerino, las chicas esperaban a que las llamasen de nuevo para hablar sobre la próxima sesión. Entonces Caroline aprovechó para contarles sobre su encuentro con Klaus por la mañana.

- Chicas, tengo que contaros algo – dijo Caroline algo avergonzada.

- ¿Qué te pasa Car? – preguntó Elena.

- Pues que creo que he sido la mayor gilipollas que hay sobre la faz de la tierra.

- Bueno… no creo que seas la única – dijo Elena recordando el engaño de Stefan.

- ¿Cómo?

- Nada… cuéntanos y después os cuento yo – le dijo animando a Caroline a hablar.

- Pues a ver – comenzó ella tímida – Esta mañana me he cruzado con Klaus.

- ¿Klaus? – se sorprendió Bonnie.

- Si, ya han vuelto de Las Vegas. Y bueno, ha querido hablar conmigo para darme una explicación de lo que pasó.

- ¿Y tú has aceptado? – preguntó Elena confusa.

- Sí. Me ha explicado lo que pasó de verdad y no tiene nada que ver con lo que pensábamos.

- ¿Cómo que no? Tenía a una tía en su cama Caroline… claro que es lo que pensamos.

- No. Esa chica era su prima Lexi. Llegó de sorpresa mientras yo estaba con vosotras de fiesta. Estuvieron hablando y se quedaron dormidos.

- ¿Y tú te lo has creído? – pregunta Bonnie escéptica.

- No del todo, la verdad. Pero me ha hecho recordar algo que no encajaba con la situación que imaginé.

- ¿Qué?

- Que estaban sobre la cama con ropa… no sin ella. Pero como yo me ofusqué tanto, no me paré a pensar en que allí no había pasado nada.

- ¿En serio? ¿Con ropa? ¿Y no te diste cuenta?

- No. Por eso me siento como una idiota. Le eché de casa y cambié la cerradura. No le permití acercarse ni escuché sus mensajes. Entonces él se fue a Las Vegas sin poder darme una explicación y yo me quedé pensando lo peor.

- Caroline… - dijo Elena mientras le daba un abrazo.

- Pero he decidido darle una oportunidad para demostrar que lo que me dice es verdad.

- ¿Y cómo piensa demostrarlo? – pregunta Bonnie.

- Va a presentarme a Lexi.

- ¿Qué? – gritan Elena y Bonnie a la vez.

- Tranquilas. Confío en él chicas… esta vez sé que la que se ha equivocado he sido yo.

- Bueno… pues si es lo que quieres, espero que todo te salga bien cariño – le dijo Elena – Pero si no, ya sabes que puedes contar con nosotras para darle una - buena paliza.

- Lo sé – contestó Caroline sonriendo mientras se le escapaban algunas lágrimas.

- Bueno, a todo esto – dijo Bonnie - ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado a ti Elena?

- ¿A mí?

- Sí, has dicho que tenías algo que contarnos.

- Bonnie… ¿no lo pillas? – dijo Caroline – Stefan ha vuelto con Klaus.

- Oh – dijo Bonnie llevándose una mano a la boca – Claro, que tonta, no había caído.

- ¿Estás bien Elena? – pregunta Caroline.

- Sí. Sólo hablé con él.

- Lo sé… en el despacho de Damon… y después de que Stefan le hubiese pegado – apunta Caroline.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? – pregunta Elena extrañada.

- Vi esta mañana a Damon en el pasillo y me pidió que buscase a Ric. Cuando lo llevé con él me dijo que estabas en su despacho hablando con Stefan… pero no quiso decirme por qué le había pegado.

- ¿Le pegó? – preguntó Bonnie sintiendo que no se enteraba de nada.

- Si… bueno. Es una larga historia – dijo Elena.

- Tenemos tiempo cariño.

- Está bien… os lo contaré. Pero si algo de esto sale de aquí, os mato.

- Te juro que no diré nada – aseguró Caroline.

- Ni yo – dijo Bonnie.

- A ver… pues resulta que Damon y Stefan son primos, pero ninguno de los dos sabían que el otro trabajaba aquí. Alaric lo había estado ocultando para darles una sorpresa.

- ¿Primos? – preguntó Caroline sorprendida.

- Si… pero no se llevan muy bien. Tuvieron problemas en el pasado.

- Vaya – se sorprendió Bonnie.

- Y bueno, Damon ha sido un apoyo para mí todo este tiempo que Stefan no ha estado y… han pasado cosas.

- ¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas? – preguntó Caroline incorporándose en la silla completamente interesada.

- Bueno… digamos que nos atraíamos mutuamente. Pero nunca pasó nada importante. Yo quería respetar a Stefan hasta que volviese y pudiese hablar con él.

- Elena…

- Lo sé Caroline… sé que me lo dijiste. El problema es que Stefan ha sido el que no me ha respetado a mí.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Te ha estado engañando todo este tiempo?

- Sí. Y por eso no quería hablar conmigo. Dice que le daba vergüenza enfrentarme.

- Valiente gilipollas – dijo Caroline con enfado.

- Dice que creía sentir algo por esa chica que conoció en Las Vegas, y que no sabía cómo manejar la situación. Pero claro, acabó tirándosela – dijo Elena notando cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué no sabía cómo manejarlo? ¡Que hubiese mantenido la bragueta cerrada, el muy cerdo! – dijo Caroline molesta.

- Pero vamos a ver… en todo esto qué pinta Stefan pegando a Damon. Si no ha pasado nada… ¿por qué lo ha hecho? – pregunta Bonnie.

- Porque cuando Stefan a entrado en el despacho… yo estaba besando a Damon.

- ¡No puede ser! – grita Caroline sonriendo - ¡Eres mi ídolo Elena!

- Stefan ha creído que lo había engañado con su primo… y le ha pegado por eso.

- Guau… esto parece un culebrón – dice Caroline asombrada.

- Ya… bueno – dice Elena resignada.

- Pero aclárame entonces una cosa – dice Bonnie - ¿Estás con Damon?

- No.

- ¿No? ¿Entonces el beso?

- Sólo ha habido eso entre los dos… besos. Pero nada más. Al principio yo le pedía tiempo por Stefan… y él ahora me lo pide por lo mismo… por Stefan.

- No puede ser… ¡Stefan, Stefan! Olvidadlo de una vez y haced lo que sintáis.

- Eso pretendo Car… pero no es tan fácil.

- Chicas – dijo Jenna entrando sin avisar y asustándolas – Lo siento, se acabó el descanso. Ric os quiere en el estudio para hablar de la nueva firma.

Las chicas entraron en el estudio siguiendo a Jenna y vieron cómo allí había más gente que antes. Elena no pudo evitar fijarse en que Stefan estaba allí, al otro extremo del estudio de donde estaba Damon. Pero vieron que Rebekah y Klaus también estaban. Ya que habían vuelto de Las Vegas, participarían también en esta nueva campaña que parecía ser importante para Alaric.

Elena ignoró a todo el mundo y se dirigió hacia Damon, el cual estaba solo mirando en su ordenador las fotografías de la sesión que acababan de hacer.

- Ey – le dijo ella.

- Hola pequeña, ¿cómo estás? – le dijo mirándola.

- Bien, ¿y tú?

- Bien – le dijo guiándole un ojo para tranquilizarla.

- Ahora mismo me muero por darte un abrazo – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- Elena…

- Lo sé… lo siento.

- No, no me has dejado acabar. Iba a decir que yo también me muero por abrazarte.

- Podrías hacerlo…

- No creo que sea buena idea… Stefan está aquí y no quiero llevarme otro puñetazo.

- ¿Tienes miedo? – le preguntó ella acercándose.

- No es miedo… es respeto.

- Damon… no voy a poder con esto. Tenerte aquí y no poder tocarte…

- Paciencia cariño – le dijo rozando sutilmente su mano con sus dedos, oculta para el resto de los que estaban en el estudio.

- A ver chicos – la voz de Alaric les sacó de su burbuja, haciendo que se uniesen la grupo – La firma "Fell" quiere mostrar su nueva colección en nuestra revista y tenemos que hacerlo lo mejor posible. Este contrato es muy importante ya que Meredith Fell es alguien muy influyente en el mundo de la moda. Necesito que deis el cien por cien de vosotros mismos y que trabajéis en equipo, ¿de acuerdo? – hizo una pausa, aunque no esperaba respuesta – He impreso un informe para cada uno de vosotros. Meredith vendrá mañana para seleccionar a los modelos que harán la campaña, así que os quiero a todos aquí a primera hora. Bueno, respecto a esto no tengo nada más que decir, sólo me queda dar la bienvenida a Stefan, Rebekah y Klaus, quienes acaban de volver de Las Vegas y han hecho un gran trabajo de colaboración allí. Y bueno, nada más. Podéis marcharos y recordad, mañana aquí a primera hora, ¿alguna pregunta? – dijo Alaric y al ver la negativa de los chicos, se despidió – Estupendo. Pues mañana nos vemos. Jenna, acompáñame.

Ambos salieron del estudio y los demás se quedaron hablando entre ellos y saludando a los recién llegados. Era el turno de Damon de conocer al resto de sus compañeros.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Acercamiento**

Cuando Alaric y Jenna se marcharon del estudio empezó un revuelo de saludos y presentaciones. Elena decidió quedarse un poco apartada del grupo junto a Caroline, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el resto. Fue Klaus quién se acercó a saludarlas.

- Hola chicas – dijo mirando fijamente a Caroline para después mirar a Elena – Elena, ¿cómo estás?

- Bien Klaus. ¿Todo bien por Las Vegas? – le dijo irónica.

- Si, la verdad es que todo salió genial. Quedaron muy contentos con nuestro trabajo y creo que pedirán a Ric otra colaboración muy pronto.

- Me alegro que todo fuese bien – dijo ella monótona.

- Y bueno, ¿qué tal el reencuentro con Stefan? No le veo muy contento – dijo Klaus inocentemente.

- ¿Cómo tienes la cara de preguntarme algo así? – dijo Elena molesta.

- Ey, Elena. Cálmate – le pidió Caroline sujetándola del brazo.

- ¿Pero qué sucede? – preguntó Klaus confuso.

- Luego hablamos Klaus.

- No Car, no hace falta. Yo le puedo decir qué pasa – dijo Elena mirándole con dureza y soltándose del agarre de la rubia – Tu amiguito ya es libre para irse con quien fuese la fulana con la que se lió en Las Vegas.

- ¿Cómo? – soltó Klaus mientras abría los ojos como platos.

- Pero… ¿tú no sabías nada? – preguntó Caroline al ver su reacción.

- No… ¿Cuándo ha sido eso? A mí no me ha dicho nada… - decía sin poder dejar de alucinar.

- Me dijo que conoció a alguien en Las vegas y que creyó sentir algo por ella… una excusa barata para ponerme los cuernos sin remordimientos.

- ¿Pero él te ha contado eso? – preguntaba Klaus.

- Sí, me lo ha contado después de estar dos meses sin saber de él.

- ¿En serio no has sabido de él en estos dos meses? No lo puedo creer. Si me hablaba de ti a diario como si siguieseis manteniendo contacto.

- Pues ya ves que te mintió… igual que a Elena – apuntó Caroline.

- Joder… yo no me he enterado de nada… lo siento Elena – decía Klaus aún sin dar crédito.

- No tienes que disculparte Klaus – contestó Elena – No es tu culpa.

- Bueno, ya está bien de dramas – dijo Caroline.

- Hola – intervino Damon después de acercarse a ellos y quedar junto a Elena.

- Hola, soy Klaus – se presentó el chico.

- Yo Damon, el nuevo fotógrafo – contestó estrechándole la mano.

- Si, ya nos ha contado algo Ric. Dice que eres muy bueno en lo que haces.

- Bueno… si él lo dice – contestó Damon encogiéndose de hombros.

- Vamos Damon – intervino Elena – no seas modesto. Sabes que eres genial con las fotos.

- Ya… pero queda mal que lo diga yo mismo – dijo para después estallar los cuatro en una carcajada que llamó la atención del resto.

- Ey, ¿qué pasa aquí? – pregunto Rebekah mientras se unía al grupo junto a Bonnie.

- Nada… hablábamos del trabajo de Damon. Por lo visto es bueno – contestó Klaus.

- ¿Sí? Vaya, estoy deseando hacer la sesión de fotos de mañana – dijo Rebekah mirando fijamente a Damon, dando a entender a todos su interés por él.

- Y hablando de la sesión – se apresuró a decir Damon antes de que la situación fuese a más – Me marcho para prepararla para mañana. Nos vemos chicos – dijo mientras se marchaba a su despacho.

Todos le dijeron adiós y se fueron despidiendo entre ellos para marcharse también. Klaus se despidió de Caroline y le dijo que la llamaría para quedar con ella y con Lexi. Ella accedió y se fue con Elena al camerino, ya que se había dado cuenta que su amiga se había molestado con Rebekah por la actitud que tenía hacia Damon. Entró en el camerino junto a Bonnie y Elena estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

- Elena, cariño.

- Dime Car.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si - contestó extrañada - ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

- Por Rebekah.

- Si. Estoy bien.

- Sé que no Elena. Conozco esa cara y sé que si ella estuviese aquí ahora mismo estaría ardiendo en el rincón con las miradas que le estarías echando.

- No Car, te digo que estoy bien. Rebekah puede hacer y decir lo que quiera. No voy a caer otra vez como me pasó cuando estaba con Stefan. Además… yo no estoy con Damon, puede hacer lo que quiera.

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces Elena! Claro que estás con él y lo sabes. Así que coge tu culo y mételo en ese despacho ahora mismo para decirle que no vas a dejar que esa zorra rubia se interponga en lo que sea que tenéis los dos, ¿está claro? – le dijo casi a voces dejando a Elena y a Bonnie boquiabiertas.

- Bu… bueno. Está bien Car, pero no te pongas así – dijo Elena aún alucinando.

- Jesús Caroline – intervino Bonnie – Recuérdame que nunca me meta contigo.

- Pues si… más os vale – contestó la rubia – Y tú – dijo señalando a Elena – vete ya, ¿a qué esperas?

- Voy, voy – dijo Elena cogiendo su bolso y andando hacia la puerta – Eres insoportable ¿lo sabías Car?

- Pues deja de comportarte como una idiota y yo dejaré de ser tan insoportable – le contestó con una sonrisa.

Elena dejó a su amiga hablando con Bonnie de su carácter un tanto irascible cuando ella salió al pasillo. Recorrer aquella distancia entre las dos puertas le parecía como si fuesen miles de kilómetros. El corazón comenzaba a bombearle a mil por hora y las manos le sudaban. Las refregó contra los muslos para secárselas un poco y comenzó a caminar. Llegó hasta la puerta y tras coger una bocanada de aire llamó y sujetó el pomo, girándolo despacio. Cuando abrió, asomó un poco la cabeza y vio cómo Damon la miraba sentado sobre la mesa sorprendido. Tenía entre las manos el informe de la sesión.

- Elena… pasa – dijo Damon dejando el informe sobre la mesa.

- Hola. ¿Estás ocupado?

- No tranquila. Pasa.

- No sé… es que como te he visto con el informe… - dijo Elena entrando en el despacho y cerrando la puerta.

- Bueno… ya que me he venido le estaba echando un vistazo. Pero en realidad no me preocupaba mucho el informe – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó ella quedando frente a él.

- Bueno… demasiada gente nueva – dijo él recordando lo incómodo que se sentía con los ojos de Rebekah clavados en él como si se tratase de un búho.

- Ya… Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte. Tienes que trabajar con ellos cada día.

- Lo sé.

- Y te digo que algunos no son fáciles de soportar- le dijo Elena pensando en Rebekah.

- Ya me lo imagino – dijo para mirarla después a los ojos – Creo que lo mejor será que intente no dar muchas confianzas a Rebekah.

- ¿Rebekah? – preguntó ella intentando que no se le notase la emoción que sentía en su interior.

- Si… y sabes por qué.

- Si… lo sé. Y me alegro que pienses así.

- ¿Te alegras?

- Ahá. En verdad es lo que venía a decirte.

- ¿Venías a advertirme sobre Rebekah? – preguntó Damon sorprendido.

- No. Venía a advertirte a ti que no iba a dejar que se metiese en medio de nosotros dos.

- Nunca dejaría que eso pasase – contestó Damon sorprendiéndola.

- Bien. No quiero que se repita la historia.

- ¿Ya has tenido problemas con ella?

- Más o menos – dijo Elena. Después de una pausa siguió hablando – Se metió entre Stefan y yo. Y él no fue tan tajante con ella como tú piensas serlo.

- ¿Stefan estuvo con ella? – preguntó Damon sorprendido.

- No que yo sepa… pero ella no dejó de intentarlo nunca.

- Bueno… pero eso ya es agua pasada – le dijo Damon saltando de la mesa y poniéndose de pie frente a ella – Ahora no tienes que preocuparte por ella.

- ¿No? – preguntó mirándole al profundo azul de sus ojos.

- En absoluto.

Damon acunó el rostro de Elena entre sus manos y la besó, despacio y suave, como si sus labios fuesen terciopelo. Ella pensó que con este beso quería confirmarle lo que le estaba diciendo. Que para él sólo existía ella… y nadie más.

- Damon.

- Dime – le habló mientras bajaba sus brazos por su espalda, rodeándola con ellos completamente y pegando sus cuerpos sin dejar espacio para nada más.

- ¿Hablaste ya con Stefan?

- No, aún no. Me evita… y lo comprendo.

- Bueno… pues vas a tener que hacerlo cuanto antes.

-¿Por qué?

- Porque quiero tenerte para mí Damon – le dijo con algo de vergüenza, a lo que Damon sonrió.

- Elena – le dijo poniendo una mano en su barbilla y levantándole la cabeza para que lo mirase – Ya me tienes todo para ti.

- Eso no es cierto. No quieres estar conmigo hasta aclarar las cosas con Stefan. Tú mismo lo dijiste.

- Sí… lo dije. Pero independientemente de lo que mi bocaza soltase… tú ya le dejaste claras las cosas a mi primo y sabe que… bueno, que me quieres – dijo sonriendo al recordar la confesión de Elena delante de Stefan.

- ¿Entonces?

- Entonces señorita Gilbert… usted y yo tenemos temas pendientes – le dijo seductor.

- ¿Temas pendientes? – preguntó ella tragando duro, notando cómo las rodillas comenzaban a temblarle.

- Ahá – contestó Damon acercándose de nuevo a sus labios.

Estaban perdidos en su abrazo y en los labios del otro cuando alguien llamando a la puerta les sorprendió. Se separaron e intentaron relajarse lo máximo posible. Elena se sentó en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio y cogió el informe de la sesión del día siguiente, intentando disimular. Y Damon fue hacia la puerta para abrir. Pero cuando lo hizo el aire casi se le escapa por completo de los pulmones.

Stefan levantó la mirada y al ver los sorprendidos ojos de su primo quiso salir corriendo de allí. Y sobre todo al ver a Elena allí con él.

- Stefan… - dijo Damon casi en un susurro, a lo que Elena levantó la cabeza y cruzó una mirada con Stefan, temerosa de lo que pudiese ocurrir.

- Vaya… veo que estás ocupado. Vuelvo en otro momento – dijo Stefan escupiendo su orgullo.

- No Stefan – dijo Elena poniéndose de pie – Pasa. Yo ya me iba.

- No quisiera interrumpir nada – contestó Stefan mirando hacia Damon.

- Deja de decir estupideces – le dijo Elena. Después se paró frente a Damon y lo miró como queriendo hablarle sin palabras, intentando transmitirle todo el ánimo del mundo por la conversación que iba a tener con su primo. Damon asintió ante el gesto de ella y Elena salió del despacho cerrando la puerta, dejando dentro a un Damon totalmente sorprendido y a un Stefan que luchaba entre su orgullo y la decepción.

Stefan se sentó en el sofá y Damon se quedó por un momento inmóvil, sin saber bien cómo actuar.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber? – le ofreció Damon.

- No, gracias.

- Bien – dijo Damon sentándose al otro extremo del sofá.

- Damon… ¿por qué tú? – preguntó Stefan mirando a sus zapatos.

- ¿Por qué yo?

- Si, por qué tenías que ser tú de quien se enamorase Elena.

- Stefan… yo lo siento, pero simplemente pasó – dijo nervioso.

- No puedo creer que no supieses nada – le dijo pensando en que le parecía una locura que no supiese que él trabajaba allí y que era el novio de Elena.

- Pues no lo sabía. Alaric me lo ocultó para darme una sorpresa cuando llegases de Las Vegas. Y bueno… Elena nunca me dijo tu nombre, sólo me hablaba de ti como su novio que estaba de viaje y que… - Damon paró en seco dándose cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

- No Damon – dijo Stefan mirándole por fin – continúa. No te calles.

- Pues… me hablaba de ti como su novio que estaba de viaje y que… se había olvidado de ella. No podía saber que eras tú.

- Vaya… no puedo culparla por eso.

- No, no puedes. Desapareciste tío.

- Sé que lo hice… y sé que no tengo derecho a pedirle nada a Elena. Pero tenía la esperanza de que si le contaba lo que había pasado… quizás me diese una oportunidad. Pero con lo que no contaba era con que tú estuvieses en medio de todo esto.

- Ya te he dicho que lo siento. No pretendía meterme en medio.

- Otra vez lo mismo… - dijo Stefan tapándose la cara con las manos.

- No Stefan, no otra vez.

- Si Damon… otra vez – dijo mirándolo con rabia - La diferencia es que esta vez ella te quiere a ti.

- Estás tan equivocado con lo que pasó con Katherine… - Dijo Damon llevándose una mano al pelo, nervioso por sacar aquel tema.

- ¿Equivocado? Creo recordar que Katherine me eligió a mí después de que tú fueses detrás de ella como un perro.

- De nuevo te equivocas. No te voy a mentir en que sentía algo por ella… pero nunca hice nada Stefan. Nunca fui detrás de ella. Sabía que estaba contigo y eso lo respetaba.

- No tiene sentido que me mientas ahora, Damon – dijo Stefan sin creerse ni una palabra de su primo.

- No te miento. Fue ella la que me acosaba Stefan. Siempre le advertía que te lo contaría, pero nunca me hizo caso… hasta el día que nos pillaste en el baño. Sé que ahora no me creerás… pero sólo quiero que sepas que nunca hice nada con ella.

- Ya… ¿y eso te exculpa de algo Damon? – preguntó Stefan irritado.

- Stefan… te prometo por lo que más quiera que nunca estuve con Katherine. Siempre la alejé de mí.

- No puedo creerte Damon.

- ¿No? ¿Y qué me dices de Mason? ¿Él también se metía en medio de Katherine y tú? – le preguntó Damon, recordándole que después de él, el siguiente chico en la lista de Katherine fue un tal Mason.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú lo de Mason? – preguntó Stefan extrañado.

- Stefan… lo sabía todo el mundo. Siento decírtelo, pero Katherine no era la santa que tú creías.

- No… si ya lo sé – dijo pasándose las manos por la cara.

- Nunca he pretendido hacerte daño Stefan – dijo Damon después de un silencio.

- Lo sé. Tú no tenías la culpa de que todos te prefiriesen a ti.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Ya lo sabes Damon. En casa siempre eras el preferido. El abuelo te lo daba todo mientras yo me llevaba las broncas. Todas las chicas iban detrás de ti… y cuando por fin Katherine se fija en mí, apareces tú de la nada.

- Espera… ¿por eso has estado toda tu vida enfadado conmigo?

- Más o menos – dijo Stefan con algo de vergüenza.

- ¡Venga ya Stef! Si el abuelo me reñía tanto como a ti. El problema era que no sabías esconder las travesuras… - le dijo sonriendo, recordando cómo los dos hacían alguna jugarreta y Damon sabía disimular mejor mientras Stefan no se callaba y se delataba él solito – Y ya te he dicho que lo de Katherine…

- No… si tienes razón. – Interrumpió Stefan - Si no mira cómo la he cagado con Elena.

- Bueno… no creo que sea el mejor ejemplo… pero sí.

- Joder Damon… lo siento tanto.

- ¿Qué sientes? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Haberle hecho tanto daño. Sé que la he lanzado a tus brazos… y no la culpo. Eres un buen tío.

- Vaya… no esperaba escuchar eso de ti – dijo Damon sobrecogido.

- Ya ves. Sé que quien tiene la culpa aquí soy yo y es absurdo intentar culpar y enfadarme con alguien más. Odio que haya sido contigo con quien se ha ido Elena… pero tampoco conozco mejor opción que tú para ella.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Damon con los ojos como platos.

- Por supuesto. Eres una buena persona Damon… y sé que la cuidarás.

- ¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con… bueno, con que esté con ella?

- No… en absoluto. Pero no es mi elección.

- Ya…

- Bueno… - dijo mirándose el reloj y poniéndose de pie – tengo que marcharme.

- Bien – dijo Damon imitándole.

- Damon… a pesar de lo que te acabo de decir… sigo queriendo a Elena aún, así que entiende si no me apetece veros ni hablar de ello de momento.

- Claro… lo entiendo.

- Gracias… por todo Damon.

- No tienes que darme las gracias. Soy yo quien tiene que agradecerte a ti por venir a hablar conmigo.

- Bueno…. Y también lo siento tío – le dijo señalando la marca del puñetazo que le dio - ¿Te duele?

- No, no te preocupes. Los he recibido peores.

- Bueno. Ya nos vemos Damon.

- Claro Stef.

Stefan salió del despacho y Damon se hundió de nuevo en el sofá, pensativo. La conversación que acababa de tener con su primo había sido totalmente reveladora y reconfortante para los dos… pero lo que aún no podía creer eran las palabras de ánimo de su primo, o algo así, para que estuviese con Elena. Sentía en su pecho que por una vez en su vida estaba haciendo lo correcto y una sonrisa vino a sus labios.

* * *

Elena estaba en la cocina recogiendo los restos la cena. Se había ido a su casa y no había esperado a que Damon terminase de hablar con Stefan porque Jeremy le había pedido que llegase pronto a casa para dejarle el coche. Por lo visto quería llevar a April a cenar fuera y no podían moverse en metro hasta donde pensaba llevarla. Y a Elena no le importó en absoluto dejarle el coche.

Pero estaba nerviosa. No saber qué había sucedido en aquel despacho la estaba matando. Después de darse unas vueltas por la cocina, intentando imaginarse la escena entre los dos primos Salvatore, la imagen de Stefan golpeando de nuevo a Damon le inundó la mente. Más nerviosa aún, corrió a su habitación y cogió su móvil. Casi temblando por las malas pasadas que le estaba jugando su imaginación, tecleó y envió el mensaje, rezando por que todo lo malo en lo que estaba pensando fuese verdad.

Mientras, tirado en el sofá en el salón de su casa, Damon intentaba racionalizar todo lo que había estado hablando con Stefan. Mientras que los malos recuerdos de su pasado con Katherine le venían a la mente, la historia con Elena se filtraba haciendo que dibujase una sonrisa en sus labios. Entonces su móvil vibró y lo alcanzó para ver que tenía un mensaje de Elena.

_"¿Ha ido todo bien? Por favor, dime que si… *E"_

Damon sonrió ante la preocupación que le mostraba Elena con aquellas simples palabras. Le respondió enseguida.

_"Todo bien, tranquila. Hemos hablado y todo está aclarado. Te busqué después para contarte, pero no te vi por la revista. *D"_

_"Tuve que venir a casa para dejarle el coche a Jer, siento no haber estado. ¿Entonces todo solucionado? *E"_

_"Si, más o menos. Ya te contaré. ¿Tú cómo te encuentras? *D"_

_"Yo estoy bien, sólo estaba preocupada por ti. Realmente estaba nerviosa. *E"_

_"¿Nerviosa? No tienes por qué pequeña, todo está bien. Me encanta cómo te preocupas por mí… por nosotros. Elena, sé que te quiero, pero aún no sé muy bien lo que me haces sentir… y me gusta demasiado como para ignorarlo. *D"_

_"No lo ignores. Yo no lo hago. Deseo estar contigo. *E"_

_"Yo también lo deseo. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, no te imaginas cómo me mata no poder estar ahí contigo. Me conformaría con tan solo abrazarte. *D"_

_"Creo que ahora mismo yo no me conformaría con eso… ;). *E"_

_"Elena… no puedes decirme algo así estando a kilómetros de distancia. Aunque sabes que iría corriendo si me lo pidieses. *D"_

_"Mejor no, prefiero hacer esto sin la compañía de mi hermano… Llegará pronto. *E"_

_"¿Hacer qué Elena? *D"_

_"Ya lo sabes… ¡payaso! *E"_

_"No… no tengo ni idea. ¿Podrías especificar? *D"_

_"Terminar lo que empezamos en Hastings… ¿te vale? *E"_

_"Querrás decir que yo termine lo que empecé ;) *D"_

_"No… la próxima vez no pienso estarme quieta Damon.*E"_

_"¿Estás segura? Yo creo que es mejor ir poco a poco. *D"_

_"Ya hemos esperado suficiente. Aquel día en Hastings yo te dejaba hacer lo que estabas haciendo porque tenía miedo, pero ahora esto también es cosa mía. La próxima vez no será así… la próxima vez haremos el amor. *E"_

_"Elena… dios. Deja de decir esas cosas o te juro que me va a importar muy poco que Jer esté en casa. Correré hasta allí y te haré mía hasta que me pidas que pare. *D"_

_"No creo que te vuelva a pedir que pares nunca más. Me haces sentir demasiado bien como para volver a pensar en ello. *E"_

_"Está bien… suficiente. Estás provocando que tenga que darme una ducha fría. *D"_

_"Lo siento… si quieres desahogarte, te juro que lo entenderé, jaja! Estoy igual que tú. . Lo único que quiero saber… y no te enfades por esto… es si para ti también sería hacer el amor. *E"_

_"¿Por qué preguntas eso? Sabes que te quiero, así que no sería sólo sexo. Si estás asustada por lo que te conté de las chicas con las que me desahogaba por lo de Rose… tú no eres como ellas. *D"_

_"No es que esté asustada, es sólo que yo nunca he tenido sólo sexo. Entendería que fuese sólo eso para ti… de momento. En verdad aún estamos empezando con esto.*E"_

_"Vaya, vaya… estoy descubriendo a una Elena que me gusta aún más de lo que pensaba. Y tranquila preciosa… que lo nuestro no será sólo sexo… pero eso sólo depende de lo que tú me pidas, ya lo sabes. Y creo que ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir, o al menos lo intentes. *D"_

_"Está bien… pues iré pensando qué pedirte para que podamos hacer el amor. Buenas noches Damon. Intentaré no pensar mucho en ti. Un beso. *E"_

_"Descansa pequeña. Yo sé que soñaré contigo ;) *D"_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Una sesión de infarto**

Elena se tomaba un café con una par de tostadas en el salón mientras veía las noticias en la televisión. Se había despertado pronto, para variar, porque el resto de días se le pegaban las sábanas, y había decidido desayunar algo. Mientras lo hacía, su hermano Jeremy salió de su cuarto ya vestido en busca de algo que comer.

- Buenos días – le dijo pasando por su lado con cara de sueño - ¿Hay café?

- Si, recién hecho.

- Genial.

- ¿Dónde vas tan temprano? – le preguntó su hermana extrañada.

- He quedado con un compañero que me va a dejar los apuntes de cuando he estado en Atlanta. – contestó mientras se sentaba con su taza de café junto a su hermana en el sofá.

- Am… ok.

- Vaya, tostadas – dijo quitándole a Elena un tostada de su plato.

- ¡Ey! ¡Son mis tostadas! – le dijo molesta, pero sin enfadarse.

- Venga Elena, si es un trocito – le dijo cogiendo un pedazo de pan.

- Bueno, ¿qué tal anoche con April?

- Genial. Lo pasamos muy bien. Por cierto, gracias por dejarme el coche.

- De nada. Podría regalártelo si quieres… y yo comprarme otro.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Es tu coche Elena. – dijo Jeremy sorprendido.

- Jer… sabes que odio ese coche. Llevo ahorrando bastante tiempo para comprarme otro. Si lo quieres, te lo regalo.

- ¿Me lo regalas? – dijo Jeremy mientras se atragantaba con el trozo de tostada y tosía – no puedo aceptarlo Elena, te lo regalaron papá y mamá.

- Precisamente por eso lo odio. Sólo lo acepté para huir de esa casa. Ahora no lo necesito, puedo tener otro de mi propio dinero.

- Vaya… no sabía que lo odiabas por eso.

- Pues ya ves… así que si lo quieres, en cuanto me compre otro, es tuyo. Si no… lo venderé.

- ¿Venderlo? Ni hablar… ¡Me encanta ese coche!

- Pues no hay más que hablar. Empezaré a mirar coches para mí.

- Dios Elena… ¿pero tú estás segura? – decía Jeremy alucinando aún.

- Completamente.

- Gracias Elena – dijo cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar – Vaya, Chris me espera abajo. Me voy hermanita – se acercó y la besó en la mejilla.

- Adiós Jer.

Jeremy se bebió su café de un trago y se marchó a toda prisa dejando a Elena pensando en lo que acababan de hablar. Eso era algo en lo que no había pensado mucho.

_En verdad necesito deshacerme de ese coche. Nunca lo quise y ahora es mi _oportunidad, pensó.

Pero tan pronto como su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas con la idea, su móvil sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos. Un mensaje de Damon iluminaba la pantalla.

_"Buenos días, pequeña. Estoy deseando verte. *D"_

_"Hola. Pronto… salgo ya hacia la revista. Espérame en el estudio 1. *E"_

Contestó Elena con una idea rondándole por la cabeza.

_"Estoy llegando. Besos. *D"_

Elena terminó su desayuno, cogió su bolso y salió disparada a coger su odiado coche para llegar cuanto antes a la revista. Aún era temprano y no solía ir tan pronto, pero como ya estaba despierta y sabía que Damon llega siempre antes que ella, no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad. Se moría de ganas por verle.

* * *

Damon esperaba en el estudio 1, tal y cómo le había dicho Elena. El sitio era más pequeño que los otros dos estudios, estaba vacío y no había nada de material en él, tan sólo algún que otro objeto de decoración para alguna sesión de fotos y un par de sillones y sofás viejos. Se sentó a esperar en la penumbra, con tan sólo una pequeña lámpara que apenas daba luz. Sintió entonces que alguien entraba y al ver la figura recortada por la luz en la puerta, enseguida supo que era ella. Larga melena lisa, vestido corto que dejaba a la vista unas piernas preciosas sobre unos tacones de infarto… Sí, era ella.

Elena entró en el estudio y vio a Damon sentado en un viejo sofá, pero en cuanto la vio se puso de pie. Ella caminó hasta él y se quedaron uno frente al otro, mirándose a los ojos entre las sombras y con los corazones acelerándose a la vez.

- Hola – susurró Damon.

- Hola.

- ¿Has dormido bien?

- Ahá. Y tú, ¿soñaste conmigo? – asintió ella.

- Toda la noche, preciosa. – contestó poniendo un mechón tras su oreja.

Ante este gesto Elena levantó su mano y la puso sobre la de él, contra su propia mejilla. Damon cubrió el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos y con la mano que le quedaba libre la sujetó por la cintura. Elena sentía que se derretía bajo sus brazos, que podría hacer con ella lo que quisiera, que la moldeara como quisiera. Finalmente Damon alcanzó sus labios y la besó despacio, sin prisa. Rozó con su lengua y ella abrió su boca para comenzar juntos una danza frenética que les llevaría al borde de la locura.

Elena llevó sus manos al pelo de Damon, sujetando fuerte, y él paseaba las suyas por todo su cuerpo. Llegó a su trasero y dio un ligero apretón, con el que Elena se pegó aún más a él y aumentó la intensidad del beso. Ahora claramente se devoraban el uno al otro, manoseando y tocando todo lo que encontraban a su paso.

Damon giró a Elena y la tumbó sobre uno de los sillones del estudio, quedando él sobre ella, besándola sin descansar, acariciando toda su piel. Cuando ella se separó un poco para coger aire, sus ojos volvieron a conectar.

- Damon...

- ¿Qué quieres que haga, Elena?

- ¿No te quedó claro con los mensajes de anoche? – dijo mientras temblaba de la anticipación.

- ¿Aquí? No Elena, aquí no – contestó Damon sabiendo que se refería a que quería que le hiciese el amor… o a que follasen, según su propia lógica.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- No quiero que sea así… no de este modo.

- De acuerdo… ¿entonces nos vamos? – preguntó ella decepcionada.

- De eso nada – le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado que cautivó a Elena – Podría… terminar lo que empecé. No me gusta dejar a una mujer a medias.

- Pero dijimos que no iba a ser así…

- No cariño, lo dijiste tú… - le dijo Damon llevando su mano a sus piernas, acariciando mientras subía por ellas hasta llegar bajo la falda.

- Pero Damon… ¿entonces tú?

- No te preocupes por mí pequeña… - le dijo dándole un beso en los labios - ¿Qué me dices entonces?

- Dios…

- No… dios no, Damon.

- ¡Payaso!

- Lo sé… pero te encanta. – dijo mientras acariciaba ya sobre su ropa interior, provocando que Elena suspirase.

- Si… me encanta.

- Bien Elena… estoy esperando a que me digas qué hacer.

- Sigue… termina… o haz lo que sea. Pero hazlo ya – le dijo ella sintiendo que iba a explotar con tan sólo su roce.

Damon sonrió y bajo a sus labios, besándola con furia y determinación. A su vez metió su mano entre sus braguitas y comenzó a juguetear con Elena, sacándole algún que otro gemido de anticipación. Le encantaba ver cómo se derretía ella ante su simple toque, cómo la desarmaba por completo con tan sólo una caricia. Se sentía el hombre con más poder del mundo estando con ella. Era una sensación increíble.

Elena sintió cómo Damon se introducía en ella, despacio, haciéndola sentir especial. Pensaba que era extraordinaria la forma que Damon la hacía sentir con tan sólo sus manos. Se agarró a él con más fuerza mientras él comenzaba un ritmo y deslizaba sus labios por su cuello, mordisqueando su oreja.

- Eres perfecta – le susurró.

- Damon…

- Voy a hacer que disfrutes conmigo… poco a poco – decía mientras introducía otro dedo en ella y hacía presión con la palma de su mano sobre su intimidad. Ella tembló bajo su cuerpo y elevó las caderas pidiendo por más.

- Si… me gusta eso.

- Quiero hacerte mía de todas las formas posibles en este mundo, Elena. Esto es sólo el principio.

Después de esas palabras aumentó su ritmo una vez más, llevando a Elena hasta el borde del orgasmo. Pero él, cuando veía que casi iba a terminar, paraba dejándola sin respiración y comenzaba de nuevo, alargando el momento. Ella le maldecía cada vez que paraba… pero cuando volvía a empezar sentía que era incluso mejor que la vez anterior.

Y así estuvo, sacándole gemidos y arañazos hasta que hizo que estallase en un orgasmo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Damon tuvo que besarla para acallar sus gritos mientras contenía su risa de satisfacción.

Sacó su mano y le colocó la ropa mientras repartía besos por toda su cara a la vez que ella intentaba recuperar la respiración.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Mejor que bien – contestó con una sonrisa.

- Me alegra oír eso.

- Ha sido… - intentaba explicarse, pero no sabía cómo sin sentir vergüenza.

- Shuuu… - la calló con un beso.

- Sólo iba a decir que ha sido increíble. La espera realmente ha merecido la pena.

- Espero poder decir lo mismo pronto.

- Cuando tú quieras… - le aseguró alcanzando sus labios – Y si quieres ahora mismo.

- No Elena… tenemos que irnos. Alaric me espera.

- No… - se quejaba ella enredándose más en su cuerpo.

- Yo también preferiría encerrarme contigo… pero eso va a tener que esperar.

- De acuerdo – dijo ella finalmente.

Damon se puso de pie y le tendió la mano para que ella también lo hiciese. La ayudó a colocarse bien el vestido y el pelo. La sujetó por las mejillas y la miró fijamente.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué me das las gracias? – le preguntó ella confusa – Tendría que dártelas yo a ti.

- Por dejarme estar a tu lado Elena. No sabes el bien que me hace eso.

- Bueno… pues de nada – contestó inclinándose para besarle de nuevo. Un beso con el que indicaba claramente que no se quería separar aún de él. Pero él terminó con el beso para mirarla de nuevo.

- Venga, vayámonos.

* * *

Damon ya tenía todo preparado para la sesión de fotos. Alaric le había dado las indicaciones para realizarla. Se trataba de una marca muy conocida en el mercado de ropa interior que había sacado una nueva colección inspirada en el sadomasoquismo, aprovechando el tirón del erotismo en la literatura actual.

Las tres chicas salieron del camerino con una bata puesta y tan sólo se les veía las kilométricas botas de cuero negro que les llegaban a los muslos. Iban maquilladas en tonos oscuros, dándoles ferocidad a sus rostros, y el pelo en ondas con mucho volumen. Damon no pudo evitar fijarse en Elena. Estaba nervioso de sólo pensar en cómo la iba a tener que fotografiar.

Empezaron la sesión con Caroline, pues a Elena y a Rebekah le faltaban algunos retoques. La rubia llevaba un conjunto de cuero negro con apliques plateados que a cualquiera en su sano juicio dejaría sin habla durante al menos unos segundos. Le dio algunas indicaciones y comenzaron con las fotos. Cuando terminó con ella, salió del set y Damon llamo a Rebekah para continuar con ella. Elena se dio cuenta que Rebekah le lanzaba a Damon sugerentes miradas, aunque no tenía del todo claro si era actuación por las fotos o si intentaba provocarlo de verdad. Pero al mirar hacia Damon, Elena lo vio tranquilo y relajado, haciendo su trabajo. Sabía que él evitaba cualquier contacto con Rebekah, pero no tenía tan claro que le fuese a resultar fácil deshacerse de ella. Rebekah podía llegar a ser muy insistente cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja… o alguien.

Cuando Elena subió al set sin la bata que antes la cubría, Damon creyó que le daría un infarto. Elena vestía… bueno, más bien no vestía; pero el conjunto negro con transparencias que dejaban poco a la imaginación y el corsé de cuero negro ajustado a su cuerpo que hacía que realzase sus pechos, casi le mata. Cuando Bonnie se retiró tras colocarle el pelo, Damon se acercó a ella para darle las indicaciones.

- Está bien… ya sabes, no quiero que seas delicada… tienes que demostrar seguridad y que eres dominante – le dijo nervioso, cosa que ella notó.

- ¿Dominante? Eso me gusta – le dijo susurrando para que sólo le escuchase él.

- Elena…

- Si me has dicho eso con doble intención, algún día estaré encantada de ser dominante contigo, Damon.

- Algún día, pero no ahora. Estamos trabajando.

- ¿Te pone nervioso? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

- ¿El qué?

- Verme así.

- No – mintió.

- Bueno… y, ¿simplemente, te pone?

- Elena…

- Sólo quiero saberlo… porque a mí sí que me pone provocarte. – le dijo viendo cómo él escondía una sonrisa.

- Está bien… vamos a dejar el tema y empecemos – dijo Damon alejándose y cogiendo la cámara para empezar con las fotos.

Foto tras foto, Damon veía que la siguiente era mejor que la anterior… y así durante toda la sesión. Elena le parecía perfecta, ya fuese en ropa interior sadomasoquista, en vestido de fiesta e incluso si se tenía que vestir de monja. Pero hoy… era inevitable que se sintiese tan atraído por ella.

Cuando su cabeza y su corazón ya no podían resistir más de Elena, paró la sesión dejando la cámara en la mesa junto al monitor. Tenía tanta prisa por salir de allí que ni siquiera revisó las fotos que acababa de hacerle.

- Está bien… tomémonos un descanso. Estaré en mi despacho. – y salió huyendo.

Elena bajó del set y se puso la bata que Bonnie le entregaba. Y sin pensárselo dos veces, salió en busca de Damon.

- ¡Elena! ¿Dónde vas? – le preguntaba Bonnie.

- Tengo que hablar con Damon sobre una cosa. Enseguida voy al camerino a cambiarme.

- Oh, está bien.

Salió al pasillo y se encaminó al despacho de Damon, con sus intenciones bien claras. Ni si quiera se molestó en llamar a la puerta. Entró y echó el pestillo sorprendiendo a Damon, quien estaba sentado en el sofá intentando calmarse un poco. Pero al verla allí, supo que no iba a poder relajarse.

Elena caminó hasta él mientras Damon se ponía de pie, confuso.

- Elena… ¿qué haces aquí?

Pero ella no le dijo nada. Se limitó a quitar el nudo del lazo de su bata y a dejarla caer por su cuerpo hasta el suelo sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Damon tragó saliva ante ella, mucho más nervioso de lo que algún día pensó que podría estar delante de una mujer.

- Siéntate – le susurró ella y Damon obedeció. Estaba llevando a cabo su papel de dominante y le encantaba ver a Damon tan nervioso y sin saber qué hacer delante de ella.

Elena avanzó y puso una pierna a cada lado de las de Damon, para terminar sentándose a horcajadas sobre él y pasando sus manos por su pecho. Él la sujetó por los muslos y Elena notó cómo le temblaban las manos. Ella también estaba nerviosa, porque nunca había hecho algo como eso, pero Damon hacía que sacase su lado más salvaje sin proponérselo.

- Elena… - dijo Damon intentando controlar la respiración - ¿qué estás haciendo?

- Quería comprobar algo – dijo ella acercándose a su oído y pegando su cuerpo al de él.

- ¿Qué?

- Si me mentiste antes cuando me dijiste que no te ponía nervioso.

- Elena… estábamos trabajando… ¡qué diablos querías que dijese!

- Bueno – dijo ella riendo y apartándose para mirarle a los ojos. A su vez, llevaba su mano hacia sus pantalones - ¿Entonces ahora me dirás la verdad?

- Si Elena… - dijo Damon dejando escapar un suspiro mientras ella acariciaba su erección por encima de sus pantalones – ¿Cómo no vas a ponerme nervioso? Si estás para comerte...

- Bien… - le dijo ella para después tapar su boca son sus labios, apretando aún más con su mano provocando que Damon se removiese en la silla.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – le preguntó él curioso viendo cómo ella se mordía el labio.

- No sé… ¿qué quieres tú que haga? – le dijo mientras seguía acariciando.

- Nuestro juego no funciona así Elena… se trata de lo que tú quieras.

- Ya sabes lo que quiero, Damon. Pero eres tan obstinado en no querer dármelo… aún… que creo que voy a tener que improvisar.

- ¿Improvisar?

- Ahá – le dijo ella mientras desabrochaba los pantalones de Damon y metía su mano entre la ropa interior, acariciando su miembro, provocando que Damon se agarrase a sus muslos con más fuerza y echase la cabeza hacia atrás, reprimiendo un gemido.

- Elena… no creo… que sea el… momento – decía Damon con dificultad.

- Cállate – le pidió ella al oído, mordiendo y besando a su paso.

- No… en serio. Espera Elena – le dijo sujetando su brazo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella dolida.

- No podemos hacer esto aquí… entiende que no es lo mismo que hacértelo a ti.

- ¿Cómo que no? – preguntó confusa.

- Elena… ¿tengo que decirlo en voz alta? – preguntó riéndose Damon… ante algo obvio para él y que ella no veía.

- Sigo sin saber a qué te refieres – dijo ella ya algo molesta y sacando su mano de los pantalones de Damon.

- Elena… ¿acaso tú tienes aquí un preservativo o algo que evite que me ponga los pantalones perdidos? Te recuerdo que tengo que salir a terminar una sesión de fotos.

- Oh – dijo Elena abriendo mucho los ojos – Vale, ya entiendo. Lo siento.

- Ay Elena –le decía Damon mientras la atraía hacia él, pegando sus cuerpos – No te preocupes, podré aguantar. Pero por favor, ponte la bata – le rogó a lo que Elena sonrió.

- Damon… lo siento, de verdad. Pero es que después de lo de esta mañana estoy… pues eso – le decía ella refiriéndose a que estaba tan caliente que creía que iba a explotar.

- Lo sé… yo también.

- Necesito estar contigo… esto me está volviendo loca.

- Y a mí. Normalmente ya te habría tirado al suelo y te habría hecho mía…

- ¿Y por qué coño no lo haces? – preguntó ella confusa.

- No puedo hacer eso contigo Elena – le decía mientras ponía un mechón tras su oreja, un gesto que ya había adquirido con ella en un intento de demostrarle ternura.

- Pero yo quiero que hagas eso conmigo Damon… me muero por que lo hagas – le decía ella acercándose más, moviendo sus caderas sobre él, provocándole.

- Y lo haré… pero tendrás que esperar.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Pronto preciosa. Sé paciente.

- No puedo.

- Increíble – decía Damon en mitad de una carcajada – O sea, que eres tú la que te has llevado un orgasmo esta mañana y encima eres la que no puede esperar.

- Por eso – le dijo dándole un beso – Quiero más.

- Ansiosa.

- Damon… - le dijo suplicante.

- Venga… levanta. Tenemos que salir Elena.

- Está bien – le dijo ella levantándose de encima suyo de mala gana. Cogió la bata del suelo y se la puso, anudándosela.

- Oye – la llamó Damon pensando que estaba molesta – no te enfades conmigo, por favor.

- No me enfado Damon… es sólo que no lo entiendo.

- Ya lo entenderás, pequeña – le dijo poniendo sus labios por última vez sobre los de ella.

Elena salió del despacho y se fue hacia el camerino para cambiarse. Mientras, Damon se quedó unos minutos dentro esperando a que se le bajara un poco el calentón. Había veces que Elena no pensaba… pero eso le gustaba. Con él era impulsiva y adoraba eso en una mujer, que tomasen el mando sobre él le excitaba sobremanera.

Cuando hubo controlado sus emociones y su cuerpo, salió del despacho y entró de nuevo en el estudio para terminar la sesión de fotos, y no sin dificultades, porque cada modelito que sacaba Elena era más provocador que el anterior. Nunca había deseado tanto que el día pasase lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Era ya prácticamente de noche cuando Damon repasaba con Alaric las fotos de la sesión. No se sorprendieron al estar de acuerdo en elegir las mismas fotos y en darle los mismos efectos y retoques, que más bien eran pocos, pues ya empezaban a conocerse y sabían que eran muy parecidos los dos.

- Bueno, pues por hoy ya está – dijo Alaric estirándose en su silla.

- ¿Falta algún diseño por fotografiar? – le preguntó Damon.

- Creo que sí… pero eso lo sabe Jenna mejor que yo. También necesitaremos a un modelo masculino, así que tendremos que hacer una sesión con Klaus.

- De acuerdo.

Ambos recogían todo lo que habían estado utilizando cuando el móvil de Damon sonó. Un mensaje de Elena iluminó su pantalla y sonrió incluso antes de leerlo.

_"Esta noche quería verte, pero Bonnie y Caroline me secuestran para planear la boda… . *E"_

_"Tranquila, las damas de honor deber hacer un buen trabajo desde el principio. *D"_

- Hey Damon, ¿te apetece que vayamos a tomarnos algo al bar de enfrente? Nos lo merecemos – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Claro Ric, buena idea.

_"Nadie ha dicho nada de dama de honor… Sabes que preferiría escaparme contigo. *E"_

_"Lo siento preciosa, pero ya tengo planes. *D"_

_"¿A sí? ¿Puedo preguntar si lo que vas a hacer es solo o acompañado? *E"_

_"Eres un poco cotilla… pero sí. Voy con Ric a tomar una copa. Acabamos de terminar el trabajo. *D"_

_"Ok. Me encanta que Ric y tú seáis tan amigos… son el uno para el otro JAJAJA! *E"_

_"¿El uno para el otro? Yo esperaba ser eso contigo… *D"_

_"De momento no me has dejado serlo… pero me refería a que sois muy parecidos. *E"_

- Bueno, esto ya está – le avisó Alaric - ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro, un segundo.

_"Bueno… de momento me parece buen tipo. Lo siento pequeña, tengo que dejarte. Luego hablamos. Besos. *D"_

_"Bien. Esperaré despierta para que me des las buenas noches ;) *E"_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: Confianza**

Damon y Alaric fueron a tomarse unas cervezas. Habían estado trabajando toda la tarde y la mañana siguiente iba a ser poco más o menos. Hablaron durante un rato de cómo sería la sesión para la marca "Fell" con Klaus y que Meredith Fell le había pedido que también hiciesen algunos mostrando una escena de dominación con un modelo masculino y otro femenino. Pero había dejado claro que antes de que hiciesen nada, ella daría el visto bueno a la modelo que haría la sesión con Klaus, así que Alaric la había citado en la revista a las 10 de la mañana del día siguiente. Pero pronto se cansaron de hablar de trabajo y Alaric intentó sonsacarle a su amigo.

- Y bueno, ¿cómo están las cosas con Stefan?

- Bueno… supongo que bien – dijo Damon encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Ya has hablado con él?

- Sí, todo está aclarado. Pero de momento nos vamos a mantener un poco distanciados.

- Bueno… es comprensible. ¿Y con Elena?

- Con Elena ¿qué?

- Pues que si ya has hablado con ella sobre esa chica de la que me hablaste.

- No. Y no sé si deba hacerlo.

- Damon… si esa chica te vuele a buscar, estarás en un lío colega.

- Lo sé. Pero creo que quizás lo mejor sea que hable con Andy y le deje las cosas claras. Así evitaría meter a Elena en esto.

- Pero tú me dijiste que la consideras una buena amiga. ¿Estás seguro de querer dejarla de lado?

- ¿Por Elena? Sí.

- Bueno… admiro tu convicción tío, pero piénsatelo un poco antes amigo.

- Sí… eso hago.

- Y bueno… independientemente de… ¿Andy me has dicho?

- Sip.

- Pues independientemente del tema con ella, ¿qué tal con Elena? ¿Estáis bien?

- Si… creo que sí.

- ¿Crees? Uh, eso no suena muy bien colega.

- A ver, todo va bien, pero aún no hemos podido estar realmente juntos… no sé si me entiendes.

- Claro que te entiendo.

- Y no es por falta de ganas, créeme. Es sólo que con ella quiero que sea diferente que con el resto.

- ¿Acaso las atabas a la cama o cosas así? Bueno – le dijo levantando una mano – si es así, mejor no digas nada. Prefiero no saberlo.

- No idiota, no les hacía nada raro. Simplemente las usaba por un rato y después me olvidaba de sus caras. Rara vez sabía sus nombres.

- Bueno… pero eso no es un delito tío.

- No, no lo es. Pero Elena sabe lo que hacía con las mujeres y el porqué.

- ¿Hay un por qué? – preguntó Alaric curiosos.

- Si… pero eso más adelante colega.

- Claro… sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea cuando sea – contestó Alaric poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

- Gracias tío.

- Bueno, ¿otra ronda? – preguntó levantando su botellín vacío.

- Claro.

* * *

Jeremy paraba el coche de su hermana en la puerta de la revista para que ella bajase del coche. Esa mañana le había pedido que le dejase el coche porque tenía que ir a distintos puntos de la ciudad a hacer papeleo sobre un caso que les habían propuesto en clase para que lo resolviesen como si ya fuesen abogados titulado, poniéndoles en una situación real.

- ¿Entonces no quieres que venga a recogerte?

- No Jer, tranquilo. Ya me acercará Caroline después. Además, no sé a qué hora terminaremos hoy.

- Bueno, como quieras. Pero si necesitas lo que sea me llamas, ¿sí?

- Claro Jer, pero no te preocupes.

Elena bajó del coche y vio cómo su hermano se alejaba. Entró en el edificio y subió hasta la revista. Saludó a April y fue directamente a los camerinos, sabiendo que llegaba un poco tarde. Cuando entró, Caroline y Rebekah estaban sentadas esperando a que Jenna les avisase para saber qué diseño ponerse o quién haría la parte con Klaus. Bonnie estaba en el otro camerino preparando a Klaus.

Mientras, Damon, Alaric, Stefan y Jenna estaban reunidos con Meredith Fell mirando las fotos de la sesión del día anterior de las chicas con su ropa para decidir quién posaría con Klaus. Todos estaban realmente concentrados, excepto Stefan, el cual evitaba mirar las fotos de Elena por más de dos segundos para intentar no imaginarse las cosas que haría ahora ella con su primo.

- Las fotos son verdaderamente buenas Damon – dijo Meredith.

- Gracias.

- Me gusta mucho como resaltas las prendas. Sobre todo con esta chica – dijo sosteniendo una foto donde Elena posa sentada sobre un diván rojo con las piernas abiertas, vestida toda de cuero negro y sosteniendo una fusta con sus dientes – Esta, por ejemplo, es muy directa. Se aprecia la intención en la pose y la foto.

- ¿La prefieres a ella con Klaus? – preguntó Alaric.

- Creo que sí. Las otras dos chicas son rubias y esta, al ser morena, las facciones de la cara se le endurecen más. – contestó Meredith.

- Bien. Entonces avisaré a Elena para que se prepare – intervino Jenna.

- Perfecto – asintió Meredith.

Una vez todos estuvieron de acuerdo y prepararon a los modelos, Damon comenzó su magia con la cámara de fotos mientras Meredith miraba el monitor del ordenador entusiasmada por lo que estaba viendo. Le parecía que las fotos de Damon eran geniales y que sabía sacer verdaderamente partido tanto a las prendas como a los modelos.

Cuando terminaron la sesión, Alaric, Meredith y Damon se encerraron en el despacho para elegir las fotografías que usarían en el reportaje. Mientras, Klaus se cambiaba en su camerino y las chicas en el suyo. Caroline se dio cuenta que Rebekah tenía mala cara y estaba algo molesta y sabía perfectamente que era porque no la habían escogido a ella para hacer la sesión con Klaus.

- ¿Molesta por algo en concreto, Rebekah? – le preguntó Caroline con picardía.

- ¿Acaso te importa, Caroline? – contestó Rebekah molesta.

- Parece que estás dejando de ser la niña bonita de la revista –dijo Caroline sonriendo.

- Cállate – soltó Rebekah con enfado.

- Car – intervino Elena – Para.

- Oh, vaya – dijo Rebekah mirando fríamente a Elena – Pero si la niña buena tiene lengua para hablar. Pero te digo que no es necesario que me defiendas.

- Puedo decir lo que me dé la gana Rebekah… pero te aseguro que no es para defenderte – dijo Elena sin mirarla a la cara mientras guardaba sus cosas en su bolso.

- ¿Estás muy subidita por haber sido tú hoy la elegida, no? – escupió Rebekah – Pues que sepas que no te va a durar mucho.

- Ni que pudieses hacer algo para cambiarlo – le dijo Caroline riendo.

- En cuanto Damon esté bajo mis sábanas… seré la elegida en todo. Preferirá fotografiarme a mí en vez de a dos paletas como vosotras – dijo provocando que Elena la mirase fijamente y Caroline se preparase para tener que separarlas por si llegaban a las manos. Aunque confiaba en la integridad de Elena.

- Buena suerte con eso – le contestó Elena recordando la conversación que tuvo con Damon sobre Rebekah. Confiaba en él y sabía que ella no tendría ninguna oportunidad.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué Damon no está libre? – preguntó Rebekah.

- Simplemente… buena suerte – contestó de nuevo Elena encogiéndose de hombros.

- Está bien. Si no me crees… ya lo verás – dijo Rebekah poniéndose la chaqueta y colgándose el bolso al hombro. Se dirigió a la puerta y salió del camerino sin decir nada más.

- ¿Por qué no le has dicho que tú estás con Damon? – pregunto Caroline sorprendida.

- Porque no tiene por qué saberlo. No es cosa suya.

- Pero así sabrá que no tiene por qué acercarse a él Elena.

- ¿Acaso le importó acercarse a Stefan cuando estaba conmigo? Si se lo digo, sólo le servirá como un motivo más para intentar algo con Damon.

- Sabes que aún así lo va a intentar.

- Si, lo sé.

- ¿Y estás tan tranquila? – preguntó Caroline asombrada.

- Si. Confío en Damon y en su palabra. Sé que no pasará nada entre ellos.

- Me alegra que confíes tanto en él cariño, pero aún así…

- No Car. Deja el tema, ¿vale?

- Ok – dijo Caroline haciendo un gesto como si se cerrase una cremallera en la boca. El tema estaba zanjado. Pero después de un minuto volvió a hablar – Oye, ¿te vas ya a casa?

- No. Quiero esperar a Damon – contestó Elena sonriendo.

- Ok. Entiendo. Pues entonces ya hablamos. Que pases un buen fin de semana cariño – le dijo acercándose y dándole dos besos.

- Tu también Car.

- Si… por cierto. Esta noche voy con Klaus a conocer a Lexi, así que ya te contaré, ¿ok?

- Sí, llámame con lo que sea, por favor.

- Hecho. Chao amor – dijo saliendo por la puerta.

- Chao.

Elena se quedó sola en el camerino para esperar a Damon. Cogió su móvil y escribió un mensaje, esperando que Damon pudiese verlo antes de marcharse y no la dejase allí pensando que ya se habría ido.

Así, el móvil de Damon vibró sobre su mesa. Lo cogió para mirarlo en un instante en el que Meredith y Alaric comentaban algunos términos del contrato que a él no le incumbían. Leyó el mensaje de Elena.

_"Te espero en el camerino. Mi hermano me dejó sin coche, así que si no te importa, ¿me puedes acercar a casa, porfis? *E"_

Con una sonrisa en los labios, contestó enseguida.

_"Espérame pequeña. No tardaremos mucho. Por cierto… hoy de nuevo estabas para comerte… *D"_

- Damon – lo llamó Alaric sacándolo de su burbuja.

- Dime – contestó guardando el móvil en el bolsillo.

- Creo que ya puedes marcharte – le dijo Alaric con una sonrisa en los labios, que Damon interpretó como que su amigo sabía con quién se estaba mensajeando.

- ¿Ya? – dijo sorprendido.

- Si. Ya no nos haces falta. Las fotos están elegidas y lo que queda no es trabajo tuyo, así que puedes irte.

- Bien… pues entonces me voy. Un placer conocerla señorita Fell – le dijo dándole la mano a Meredith.

- Por favor, no vuelvas a llamarme así. Sólo Meredith. Me haces sentirme como una abuela y quizás tengamos hasta la misma edad – contestó ella entre molestia y risas.

- Está bien, lo siento Meredith.

- Eso está mejor – sonrió ella.

- Bueno, pues si me necesitas para algo me llamas Ric.

- Claro, no te preocupes Damon. Ve tranquilo.

- Bien. Hasta el lunes.

- Chao.

Damon salió de su despacho y dejó allí a Alaric con Meredith concretando a saber dios qué historias del contrato. Llegó hasta el camerino y abrió la puerta encontrándose a Elena sentada en el sofá con el bolso colgado.

- Hola.

- Hola – contestó ella sonriendo y poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? – preguntó Damon entrando al camerino empujando la puerta, pero sin cerrarla del todo. Rodeó a Elena por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

- No, sólo cinco minutos.

- Bueno, poca cosa.

- Si… y, ¿así que dices que estaba para comerme? – preguntó ella jugando.

- Ahá… lo estabas.

Damon miró a sus ojos para después dirigirse a sus labios entreabiertos. La urgencia de acariciarlos le sobrepasó y los atrapó con los suyos, besándola despacio y con toda la delicadeza del mundo, como si Elena fuese de cristal y un movimiento en falso pudiese destrozarla en pedazos. Se pasaron así minutos, quizás horas. Cuando se besaban perdían la noción del tiempo y nunca sabían si se detenía o si avanzaba a la velocidad de la luz.

Pero de lo que no se dieron cuenta fue que, al dejar la puerta entre abierta, cualquiera podría verlos. Y así pasó con Klaus, que cuando salió de su camerino y pasó por el de las chicas, la escena le sorprendió como al que más. No podía apartar la mirada mientras recordaba cómo Elena le había dicho que Stefan la había engañado en Las Vegas.

_Pero, ¿y ella? No es posible que esté con este chico, que encima es el primo de Stefan, de un día para otro. Seguro que llevan tiempo juntos y, ¿encima quiere culpar a Stefan por lo que hizo? Es una hipócrita_, pensaba Klaus mientras veía a la pareja besarse.

Dejó de lado sus pensamientos y con un poco de más racionalidad se dijo a sí mismo que no sabía toda la historia y que no tenía que meterse donde no le llamaban. Pero Stefan era su amigo y tenía que enterarse de lo que estaba pasando a sus espaldas. Se giró en el pasillo y se marchó silenciosos, evitando que Damon y Elena se diesen cuenta que estaba allí observando.

* * *

Damon y Elena iban en el coche de Damon hacia la casa de ella escuchando la radio y dejando que la brisa entrase por las ventanas. Empezaba a hacer calor y un poquito de fresquito se agradecía. Elena le había pedido que bajase la capota, pero Damon se había negado diciendo que aún no hacía un tiempo para ir en descapotable, que no hacía suficiente calor y el excesivo aire podría molestarlos.

Llegaron al portal de Elena y Damon paró el coche justo en la puerta. Elena ya iba a bajar del coche, pero Damon reaccionó sujetándola del brazo y atrayéndola hacia él, besándola con pasión. Damon no llegaba a comprender del todo qué era lo que ella le hacía sentir, sólo sabía que la necesitaba cerca. Sabía que la quería, pero intuía que había algo más. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

- ¿Quieres subir? – le preguntó ella en un susurro.

- Sólo si tú quieres.

- Damon…

- Ya dijimos una vez que sólo haré lo que me pidas…

- Está bien. Quiero que subas – dijo ella tajante.

- Bien. Subo entonces.

Damon aparcó lo más cerca que pudo y en lo que bajaron del coche y lo que tardaron en llegar al ascensor, ya se estaban devorando el uno al otro. Elena no entendía qué era lo que le estaba pasando con Damon. Sí, le atraía, y mucho. Y sí, lo quería también. ¡Demonios! Le había dicho a Stefan que estaba enamorada de él y por fin sentía sus propias palabras como una realidad. Pero no podía ignorar la presión en su pecho cada vez que él la tocaba. Y eso la desconcertaba.

Llegaron a la puerta de su casa, no sin dificultad, y se separaron un momento mientras que Elena sacaba las llaves de su bolso. Damon se entretenía abrazándola desde atrás por la cintura y dejando suaves besos sobre su cuello. Entraron en casa y Elena tiró sus cosas sobre la mesa como pudo, ya que Damon no la dejaba dar un paso sin abrazarse a ella una y otra vez. Entre risas, besos y caricias caminaban a tientas por la casa hasta que un ruido les hizo separarse de golpe.

- ¡Jeremy! – gritó Elena avergonzada al ver a su hermano en mitad del pasillo sosteniendo un bol de cereales mientras se metía una cucharada en la boca.

- Hola hermanita – dijo él con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- Dios… - Elena se tapaba la cara con las manos muerta de la vergüenza.

- Hola… Jer – dijo Damon.

- Hola Damon. ¿Habéis tenido un buen día? – preguntaba Jeremy conteniendo una carcajada y comiendo de nuevo de su bol de cereales.

- Supongo que sí – contestó Damon confuso.

- Jer, ¿no estabas en la biblioteca? – preguntó Elena enfadada.

- Sí, pero volví a casa hace una hora o así. Llamé a April y viene a cenar en unos treinta minutos.

- ¿Y te estás comiendo unos cereales? – preguntó Damon más confuso aún.

- Tenía hambre – dijo sonriendo y comiendo otra cucharada.

- Dios Jer… - dijo Elena girando en el pasillo.

- Será mejor que me vaya Elena – dijo Damon acariciando el brazo de Elena.

- Ey, por mí no te preocupes Damon. Puedes quedarte también a cenar – le aseguró Jeremy.

- Cállate Jer – le dijo Elena mientras él se metía en su cuarto cerrando la puerta y riendo ahora a carcajada limpia. Ella se giró hacia la puerta de la casa y Damon la siguió.

- Hey, Elena… tranquila. Es tu hermano, no dirá nada. – le aseguró quedándose frente a ella y acariciando sus brazos con sus manos.

- No me importa lo que pueda decir. ¿Cómo no he pensado que él estaría en casa? – se regañó a sí misma.

- Lo siento.

- No… no digas lo siento. No es culpa tuya Damon.

- Bueno… no le des más vueltas – le pidió mientras la abrazaba y ella enterraba su cara en su pecho, aspirando su aroma que casi la deja en estado de shock.

- Gracias – le dijo ella retirándose y mirándole a los ojos, ahora de un azul oscuro y penetrante.

- Nos vemos mañana Elena – decía mientras le colocaba un mechón tras la oreja, contacto que no pasó desapercibido para ella.

- Claro – le dijo para después ponerse de puntillas y abrazar a Damon por el cuello, atrayéndolo para darle un suave beso en los labios. No quería separarse… pero sabía que con su hermano allí las cosas cambiaban demasiado - ¿No quieres quedarte a cenar al menos? – le preguntó ya que sabía que los otros planes que tenían en mente se habían fastidiado por completo.

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya. La situación es un poco rara.

- Si, tienes razón – dijo cabizbaja.

- Tranquila pequeña… mañana vengo a buscarte y pasamos en día por ahí, ¿quieres?

- ¿Eso es una cita? – preguntó ella sintiendo la emoción creciendo en su pecho.

- Supongo que sí. Te paso a recoger a las doce, ¿te viene bien?

- Me viene perfecto.

- Genial. Pues hasta mañana pequeña.

- Hasta mañana Damon – dijo poniéndose de nuevo de puntillas y alcanzando los labios de Damon para darle un largo y dulce beso de buenas noches.

* * *

Caroline creía que se le saldría el corazón del pecho. Estaba tan nerviosa que había mirado ya el reloj unas cinco veces en apenas treinta segundos. Estaba esperando en su casa a que Klaus fuese a recogerla para ir a conocer a su prima Lexi… si, aquella con la que lo había pillado durmiendo en su cama y creyó que la estaba engañando. Ahora había decidido darle una oportunidad y se sentía como una quinceañera que iba a su primer baile.

El timbre sonó y se puso de pie de un salto, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Klaus en la puerta, el cual parecía estar tan nervioso o más que ella.

- Hola

- Hola Klaus.

- ¿Estás lista?

- Si. vamos.

Subieron al coche de Klaus y fueron todo el camino hablando de trivialidades, sobre cosas que habían sucedido mientras él estaba en Las Vegas o las que había vivido él allí. Llegaron al edificio donde vivía Klaus y entraron en el garaje. Subieron en el ascensor y la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Ambos estaban tan nerviosos que no se atrevían ni a mirarse a los ojos. Entraron en el piso de Klaus y la música de _30 Seconds to Mars_ inundaba el ambiente. Caroline pudo notar también un aroma delicioso y supo que alguien estaba cocinando. Seguramente Lexi. Klaus se acercó al reproductor y paró la música, provocando que una despampanante rubia de ojos oscuros saliese de la cocina para ver que había pasado con la música. Llevaba puesto un delantal sobre la ropa, pero aún así se la veía preciosa.

- ¿Qué ha…? Oh, Klaus, eres tú – dijo la chica.

- Si Lex, soy yo. Y ella es Caroline – dijo Klaus mirando hacia Caroline.

- ¿Ella es Caroline?

- Si – dijo Caroline en un susurro mientras la chica se acercaba a ella sonriente – Hola.

- Vaya, pero si es más guapa en persona que en las fotos – dijo para después tomarla por los brazos y darle dos efusivos besos en la cara – Hola, yo soy Lexi. Me alegro mucho de conocerte al fin.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Caroline entre confusa y sorprendida.

- Claro. Mi primo no ha dejado de hablar de ti en estos dos meses en Las Vegas – le dijo mirándole - Creo que nunca le había oído hablar tanto.

- Déjalo Lex – intervino Klaus mientras se sonrojaba.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estoy diciendo algo que no sea verdad? Y además, no entiendo cómo pudiste dejarla. Si es preciosa. Me alegro que volváis a intentarlo.

- ¿Dejarme? – preguntó Caroline más confusa aún.

- Si Caroline… - dijo Klaus mirándola fijamente, dándola a entender que no debía decir más – Dejarte.

- Bueeeno – dijo Lexi tras un incómodo silencio, notando que entre aquellos dos había muchas cosas que querían decirse y ella sobraba por el momento – yo voy a la cocina a ver cómo va el pollo, que no quiero que se me queme. Vosotros poneos cómodos.

Lexi salió del salón y se metió en la cocina, cerrando la puerta y dándoles a los chicos algo de privacidad. Entonces Klaus se acercó un poco a Caroline, temeroso de la reacción de la chica por lo que acababa de pasar.

- ¿Caroline?

- ¿Por… por qué le dijiste que me habías dejado tú?

- Porque vive conmigo… y no quería que se sintiese culpable por algo que no era culpa suya. Conozco a Lexi y sé que movería cielo y tierra para arreglarlo. Y yo -quería darte tu espacio.

- Bueno… se supone que esto también tengo que creérmelo.

- Caroline… ¿sigues sin creer que es una Mikaelson?

- Ya no sé qué creer Klaus… es demasiado.

- Está bien, ven conmigo.

Klaus cogió la mano de Caroline y la guió por el pasillo hasta el que supuso que era su cuarto. La dejó junto a la cama mientras Klaus abría un armario y rebuscaba en él. Mientras, Caroline echó un vistazo al cuarto, sin moverse de donde estaba. Era sobrio, con colores marrones y beis, muy acorde con Klaus. Pero entonces se detuvo en la mesilla, concretamente en un marco plateado que ella le había regalado un día con una foto de ellos dos. En la foto, ella miraba a la cámara, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero Klaus la miraba a ella con un gesto de verdadera devoción. Caroline sintió cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos e hizo lo posible por no dejarlas salir.

- Caroline – escuchó la voz de Klaus y se giró para verle sosteniendo un álbum.

- Dime.

- Éste es el álbum de fotos de mi infancia. Quiero que lo veas.

- ¿En él sale Lexi, no? – preguntó Caroline comprendiéndolo.

- Si. Hemos estado muy unidos desde pequeños y quiero que veas que puedes confiar en ella… y en mi.

- No.

- ¿No? – preguntó Klaus alarmado.

- No quiero verlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque confío en ti Klaus – le dijo volviendo su mirada a la foto en la mesilla.

- Pero…

- Confío en que ella es una Mikaelson – le cortó - y confío en que las mentiras que le has contado han sido porque aún me quieres.

- Si, te quiero.

- Déjame acabar Klaus – pidió ella – Sé que fui una estúpida y que me precipité, que debería haberte dejado darme una explicación. Pero me ofusqué tanto que dejé de pensar… simplemente actué. Ya me habían hecho daño antes y no podía dejar que me lo hiciesen de nuevo. Yo aún te quiero Klaus, no he dejado de hacerlo, pero también he cometido muchos errores mientras no estabas y quiero que lo sepas. No puedo estar contigo sin que sepas lo que he hecho.

- Caroline… no me importa lo que hayas hecho – le dijo dejando el álbum sobre la cama y acunando su rostro con sus manos, limpiando las lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

- Si, a mí sé que me importa. Yo te hecho mucho daño alejándote, pensando que habías hecho algo que en verdad no hiciste… y ahora yo te lo he hecho a ti.

- Caroline… si me estás diciendo que has estado con alguien más, no pasa nada… no estábamos juntos.

- Sí, sí importa. A mí me importa – decía ya llorando.

- Caroline… no estoy diciendo que no me importe… me duele y mucho, pero te quiero demasiado como para no intentar olvidarlo.

- Klaus – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, unos ojos llenos de comprensión.

- Si me dices que no sentiste nada al estar con otro, te creeré. Si me dices que cuando lo hacías pensabas en mí, te creeré. Siempre he confiado en ti y lo seguiré haciendo. Tú me has dado otra oportunidad y yo también quiero dártela.

- Klaus… - dijo para lanzarse después a sus labios, ansiosa por sentirlos acariciando los suyos.

Ambos se rodearon con los brazos y comenzaron un desenfrenado vaivén con sus labios, con sus lenguas, con sus manos. Pero Caroline se alejó un poco, mirándolo a los ojos e intentando recuperar el aliento.

- Klaus… tenemos que hablar de todo esto… yo quiero…

- Shuu – la hizo callar poniendo su dedo sobre su boca – tendremos tiempo suficiente para hablar cariño. Esta noche quiero que estemos bien… y después hablaremos.

- Está bien.

- Así que vamos, salgamos antes de que se nos vaya de las manos y comamos lo que sea que Lexi nos haya preparado.

- Bien. Vamos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: Bendita lluvia**

Elena daba sorbos a su café mientras veía las noticias en la televisión, aunque en verdad no les prestaba mucha atención. Su mente estaba en la noche anterior, en lo que habría pasado entre ella y Damon si su hermano Jeremy no hubiese estado en casa. Recordaba a la perfección la vergüenza que sintió al ver a su hermano parado frente a ellos y mirándolos con los ojos muy abiertos y sonriendo, pero recordaba aún mejor cómo Damon la besaba y paseaba sus impacientes manos por todo su cuerpo, cómo la hacía sentir con cada roce, con cada caricia. De sólo recordarlo una corriente le recorrió todo el cuerpo y se obligó a si misma a dejar de pensar en esas cosas o si no tendría que ir a darse otra ducha fría.

Aún eran las once de la mañana y Damon no pasaría a recogerla hasta las doce, así que cogió el móvil y se decidió a llamar a Caroline al recordar que le dijo que iba a conocer a Lexi. Marcó y tras un par de tonos, su amiga contestó.

- _Hola Elen_a – contestó Caroline algo adormilada

-_ Hola Car, ¿te he despertado?_

_- No tranquila. Estoy con el café en la mano._

_- Bueno, ¿qué tal anoche?_ – preguntó Elena dudosa.

-_ Bastante bien la verdad._

_- ¿Todo salió bien?_

_- Bastante bien. Lexi es su prima y yo… yo soy idiota_ – dijo Caroline con un suspiro.

-_ No digas eso Car._

_- Si Elena… lo soy. Juzgué mal a Klaus y encima él… me perdona por todo lo que he hecho._

_- ¿Por todo? – preguntó Elena imaginándose que su amiga le había contado que había estado con Matt._

_- Todo._

_- ¿Te refieres a lo de Matt?_

_- Si. No hemos hablado mucho aún ni le he dado detalles… pero sabe que he estado con otro._

_- Y te ha perdonado_ – dijo Elena como afirmación.

-_ Si. Y no sé si sentirme afortunada o la peor persona del mundo. No me lo merezco Elena._

_- Vale Car, deja de decir tonterías. Claro que te lo mereces._

_- Es que Klaus se porta tan bien conmigo… que a veces siento que es demasiado para mí, que yo soy poca cosa._

_- No digas eso ni en broma Caroline_ – dijo Elena con tono enfadado – _Klaus y tú sois la pareja perfecta. Él te quiere y tú le quieres a él. Que hayáis tenido problemas y que seáis capaz de perdonaros demuestra mi teoría._

_- ¿Qué teoría?_ – pregunta Caroline intrigada.

- _Que sois el uno para el otro._

_- ¡Venga ya Elena!_

_- No. A ver, ¿qué pasó anoche exactamente?_

_- Pues a ver… primero fue a recogerme y la verdad que los dos estábamos bastante nerviosos. Luego llegamos a su casa y me presentó a Lexi y cuando entré en su cuarto y vi que tenía en la mesilla una foto que yo le regalé de los dos juntos, supe que me decía la verdad y que nunca me había engañado._

_- ¿Nada más?_

_- Bueno… nos besamos_ – dijo Caroline algo tímida.

- _¿Sí?_

_- Sí, pero ninguno quisimos que pasase nada más hasta que pudiésemos hablar con tranquilidad._

_- Bueno, pero es un primer paso cariño. Verás como cuando habléis todo va bien._

_- Eso espero. Y bueno, ¿qué tal tú con Damon ayer?_

_- Dios… ni me hables de ayer._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Os ha pasado algo?_

_- No, no nos ha pasado nada. Es sólo que… bueno, subimos a mi casa y estábamos tan entretenidos que no me di cuenta que Jer estaba aquí._

_- ¿Cómo de entretenidos?_ – pregunta Caroline aguantándose la risa.

- _Aún estábamos en el pasillo… y gracias a dios, vestidos_ – dijo Elena tapándose la cara con una mano por la vergüenza, aunque su amiga no la pudiese ver.

-_ ¡Ay dios! ¡Jeremy se moriría de la vergüenza!_

_- No te creas… no dejaba de reírse el muy…_

_- _¿El muy qué? – dijo Jeremy detrás de Elena sobresaltándola y conteniendo una carcajada.

- ¡Jeremy, me asustaste!

_- _Lo siento hermanita – dijo él riendo ya sin control.

-_ Caroline_ – dijo Elena volviendo al teléfono – _tengo que dejarte que mi hermano está en plan gracioso._

_- Claro, no te preocupes. Ya hablamos luego._

_- Si. Un beso cariño._

_- Chao Elena._

Elena dejó el móvil sobre el sillón y fue hasta la cocina donde estuchaba a su hermano reírse aún.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos.

- Tú – dijo señalándola – Sigues como un tomate desde ayer.

- Deja de decir tonterías Jeremy.

- Está bien, lo siento – dijo algo más serio.

- Bien – contestó Elena dándose la vuelta para salir de la cocina.

- Ey Elena, espera – dijo Jeremy cogiéndola del brazo para que se girase – No tienes que preocuparte por mí si quieres estar con Damon… ni tampoco avergonzarte.

- ¿Qué?

- Que no me importa. Es más, me alegro. Sabes que no soportaba a Stefan y, bueno, Damon me cae bien.

- Gracias Jer.

- Y bueno… respecto a lo de ayer…

- No – dijo Elena levantando una mano para que no continuase.

- Elena… sólo te quiero decir que si quieres más intimidad me puedo mudar. Tengo el fondo que me ingresó papá y puedo alquilarme algo.

- ¿Qué? No Jer, no quiero que te vayas. Aquí hay suficiente espacio para los dos y quiero que guardes ese dinero para algo realmente importante.

- ¿Segura? Mira que no quiero ser testigo de otro de tus brotes de tomatitis en la cara porque te vea con Damon.

- ¿Tomatitis? Esa palabra ni existe, idiota.

- Lo sé… pero le pega mucho a tu cara roja como un tomate – dije rompiendo en una carcajada.

- Eres incorregible.

- Ven aquí hermanita – le dice para envolverla en una abrazo.

* * *

Damon conducía hacia la casa de Elena con una sonrisa en la boca. Igual que ella, recordaba el pequeño momento de pasión que vivieron el día anterior y se le erizaba la piel como si sintiese de nuevo los labios de Elena reclamando los suyos, implacable. Cuando subió hasta su puerta se obligó a apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y tocó el timbre. Jeremy le abrió y casi se queda sin palabras al verle sonriendo como el día anterior.

- Vaya, hola Damon.

- Hola. ¿Está Elena?

- Si, pasa.

Damon entró al salón y vio cómo Jeremy desaparecía por el pasillo. Esperó nervioso, pero cuando Elena salió por donde se fue su hermano, su corazón comenzó a latir apresurado al verla. Estaba preciosa, con tan sólo unos vaqueros ajustados y una blusa blanca sin mangas, con su pelo castaño cayendo por su espalda y apenas maquillaje. Damon se quedó sin palabras y tan sólo pudo sonreír, gesto al que ella respondió con otra sonrisa.

- Hola – dijo ella en un susurro mientras se acercaba.

- Hola – contestó Damon.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, ¿y tú? – le dijo poniendo sus manos en su cintura, casi sin aliento.

- Bien – le dijo mirando el profundo azul de sus ojos - Te noto raro – le dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Raro? No. Es que me cuesta un poco reaccionar cada vez que te veo – dijo sonriendo.

- Idiota – le dijo para después ponerse de puntillas y darle un beso en los labios.

- Deberíamos irnos – dijo Damon cortando el beso, recordando que Jeremy estaba en casa.

- Si. Voy a por mis cosas y nos marchamos.

Elena fue a su cuarto a por su chaqueta y su bolso y se despidió de su hermano. Salieron de casa y al llegar a la calle Damon la guió hasta su coche. Abrió el maletero y de allí sacó una especie de cesta.

- ¿A dónde vamos Damon?

- Como hace buen día, he pensado que pasemos el día en el parque, ¿te gusta la idea?

- Me encanta. ¿Y eso es un picnic? – preguntó ella señalando la cesta.

- Más o menos – contestó él sonriendo.

- Ambos caminaron cogidos de la mano hacia el parque. Llegaron hasta una gran explanada junto a uno de los lagos de Central Park y se colocaron bajo un árbol para refugiarse un poco del sol. Damon abrió la cesta y sacó una pequeña manta para colocarla sobre el césped. Se sentaron sobre ella y él comenzó a sacar la comida que había preparado para los dos.

- No es gran cosa… pero tampoco sé cocinar muy bien – se disculpó él al sacar los sándwiches y una ensalada.

- Tranquilo, con esto es más que suficiente.

- ¿Seguro? Aún podemos ir a por algo de comida decente si quieres.

- Damon, he dicho que está genial – dijo ella poniéndose de rodillas frente a él para mirarle a los ojos – Me encanta que hayas preparado esto para mí y quiero comerlo, ¿vale?

- Está bien.

Elena se acercó para darle un tierno beso y después se sentó de nuevo. Estuvieron comiendo y hablando de todo un poco. Damon hablaba sobre lo fácil que se había adaptado al trabajo aunque nunca hubiese hecho algo parecido; Elena le estuvo hablando sobre su mala relación con sus padres y que por eso quería regalarle su coche a Jeremy y ella comprarse otro; hablaron también sobre lo bien que había conectado Damon con Alaric; y de otras muchas cosas personales. Se tomaron un día para conocerse, para saber más el uno del otro y para establecer una confianza mutua antes de dar otro paso adelante en su relación.

Pero también hablaron de otras cosas que para ninguno de los dos eran tan agradables. Notaron que empezaba a hacer un poco de fresco y se pusieron sus chaquetas. Damon se apoyó contra el árbol y Elena se colocó entre sus piernas, apoyada en su pecho para que la abrazase. Y en esa posición, sin la mirada de Elena sobre la suya, Damon se atrevió a contarle algo de lo que aún no estaba muy seguro.

- Elena – la llamó mientras acariciaba las puntas de su pelo.

- Dime.

- Quiero contarte algo que… bueno, no sé si te molestará, pero necesito decírtelo.

- Vale – contestó Elena con algo de miedo por lo que pudiese decir.

- Verás… sabes que antes de estar contigo así, de que aclarásemos todo… pues yo estuve con otras chicas.

- Si, lo sé. Pero eso no me importa Damon.

- No, espera Elena. Déjame acabar – dijo cortándola – Tú sabes que eran sólo chicas de una noche, pero también sabes que con Andy fue diferente.

- ¿Andy? – pregunto Elena casi en un hilo de voz y Damon pudo notar cómo se tensó bajo su abrazo.

- ¿La recuerdas?

- Perfectamente – contestó ella sintiendo un gran nudo en el estómago al recordar cómo Damon y esa chica bailaban y se besaban en la discoteca aquel día.

- La cosa es que Andy y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos.

- ¿Sigues viéndote con ella? – preguntó Elena removiéndose de sus brazos para darse la vuelta y mirarlo a los ojos.

- No Elena, no es lo que tú piensas. Siempre le hablé de ti. Ella siempre supo que estaba enamorado de ti.

- ¿Entonces por qué quedabas con ella?

- Porque a ti no podía tenerte – le dijo mirando sus profundos ojos chocolate y dejando a Elena sin palabras. Después de un silencio continuó – Entre Andy y yo siempre estuvieron las cosas claras y así ninguno de los dos imaginábamos cosas que nunca podrían pasar. Pero he hablado mucho con ella Elena y también me ha ayudado a aclararme muchas veces. La considero una amiga y me gustaría poder hablar con ella para explicarle la situación y que estoy contigo.

- Damon… - dijo Elena bajando la mirada.

- Pero Elena – continuó Damon cogiéndola por la barbilla para que lo mirase – si tú me dices que no la vuelva a ver, que nunca vuelva a hablar con ella, que me olvide de que alguna vez existió… lo haré. Porque estoy contigo y no quiero hacer nada que pueda hacerte daño.

- No Damon, yo no puedo obligarte a hacer nada que tú no quieras.

- No me obligas Elena. Si tú me lo pides, lo haré por ti. Porque quiero hacer esto por ti.

- No Damon… si es tu amiga yo no puedo prohibirte que la veas. No te voy a negar que no me gusta la idea de que estés con alguien con quien te has estado acostando hace poco… pero no puedo pedirte que te olvides del resto del mundo por mí.

- Elena… quiero aclararte algo – le dijo cogiéndola de las manos – Desde que me invitarse a pasar el fin de semana en Hastings no la he vuelto a ver. Hemos hablado por teléfono, pero siempre le hablaba de ti. Seguro que eso a ella le sentaba mal, pero yo no lo podía evitar… y eso ella lo sabía y lo sabe.

- Lo sabe… - dice Elena bajando la mirada hacia sus manos unidas.

- Sí… sabe que te quiero a ti.

Elena se quedó pensativa unos segundos, sopesando todo lo que Damon le había dicho y si le valía la pena ser una novia celosa que no dejaba a su chico mantener las amistades que tenía. Aunque no ayudaba mucho el recuerdo de que Andy era una rubia despampanante con la que se había acostado a saber Dios cuantas veces. Pero decidió que era más importante todo lo que Damon le había contado, que Andy siempre supo que Elena estaba en medio de ellos dos y que si llegaba el momento de que Damon y Elena estuviesen juntos, ella no tendría ninguna oportunidad.

- Está bien – dijo Elena levantando la mirada y centrándose en el azul de Damon – Quiero conocerla.

- ¿Sí? – contestó un Damon sorprendido pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Si. Así tú no la pierdes como amiga y yo te demuestro que confío en ti.

- Sé que confías en mí… por eso nunca te voy a defraudar Elena.

- Te creo.

Damon se lanzó a sus labios sin dudarlo un segundo. Aquella chica era lo mejor que había podido encontrar en su vida. Elena era la mujer perfecta y con su decisión de conocer a Andy no le había defraudado en absoluto. Es más, la respetaba aún más si cabe.

Elena se puso a horcajadas sobre él y Damon se apoyó de nuevo contra el árbol, dejando que los besos fuesen llenando los espacios en el corazón de ambos que acabaña de abrirse el uno al otro. Elena se separó un poco y le miró a los ojos, estudiándolo.

- Ahora… te advierto una cosa. No quiero ver un abrazo más largo de lo normal, ni que te coja de la mano, ni besos cerca de la comisura… - le dijo con el ceño fruncido – Porque entonces sí que la mato… y después a ti.

- No tengo ninguna duda de que lo harás – contestó Damon sonriendo.

- Pues ya lo sabes.

- Te quiero.

Y se lanzó de nuevo a sus labios, queriendo disfrutar al máximo de la suavidad de los labios de Elena, de sus manos enredándose en su pelo y tirando en ocasiones con fuerza, de su lengua ronzando la suya llevándole a sentir las sensaciones más agradables del mundo. Pero él tampoco se quedaba quieto, ignorando el espectáculo que pudiesen estar dando en mitad del parque a plena luz del día.

Y tan perdidos estaban el uno en el otro que no se dieron cuenta de la tormenta que se les acercaba hasta que un trueno resonó sobre sus cabezas provocando que Elena saltase del susto.

- Creo que deberíamos recoger e irnos – dijo Elena mirando al cielo.

- Buena idea – contestó Damon.

Pero no les había dado tiempo a ponerse de pié cuando una tromba de agua comenzó a caerles sin piedad. Recogieron todo lo más rápido que pudieron, agarraron la cesta y salieron corriendo del parque para intentar refugiarse en el lugar más cercano. Pero ya les daba igual, estaban empapados de arriba abajo. Así que fueron directamente a casa de Elena porque ya no les importaba mojarse un poco más que un poco menos. Y cuanto antes llegasen, antes podrían quitarse la ropa mojada.

Entraron corriendo en el portal del edificio de Elena y llamaron al ascensor casi sin aliento. Cuando entraron, ambos se recostaron contra la pared, exhaustos y chorreando agua por todos lados. Se miraron a los ojos y sin más, comenzaron a reír a carcajadas por lo absurdo de la situación. Cuando llegaron a la planta, salieron del ascensor y Elena abrió la puerta.

- Dios… estamos empapados.

- Bastante, si – afirmó Damon.

- Quítate las zapatillas y ve hacia el baño. Yo voy a por un cubo a la cocina y enseguida voy para que metamos la ropa y nos cambiemos. – le indicó Elena quitándose ella sus zapatillas.

- Pero yo no tengo nada – contestó él quitándose las suyas.

- Te dejo algo de Jeremy, no te preocupes.

- Vale. ¿Al baño de tu cuarto?

- Si. Espérame allí.

- Bien.

Damon se fue por el pasillo y entró lo más rápido que pudo en el cuarto de Elena y después en el baño para evitar mojar mucho el suelo. Esperó unos segundos y enseguida llegó Elena con un cubo que puso en el suelo.

- Vale… echa ahí la ropa. Me cambio y te traigo algo para ti.

- Vale – dijo Damon mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la metía en el cubo.

- ¿O prefieres darte una ducha caliente? – le preguntó Elena pensando que quizás una ducha no les vendría mal. Se quitó su chaqueta y la tiró también en el cubo.

Entonces Damon no pudo pasar desapercibido cómo la blusa blanca de Elena se trasparentaba al estar toda empapada y cómo dejaba entrever un delicado sujetador de encaje blanco que comenzaba a acelerarle el corazón. Después de eso comenzó a fijarse mejor en el resto de su cuerpo, en cómo las gotas de agua le caían desde su largo pelo hasta llegar a deslizarse por sus brazos. Elena se dio cuenta lo que Damon miraba y no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco, aunque el deseo que despertó esa mirada en su interior la hizo sonreír. Entonces Damon dirigió su mirada a la boca de Elena, momento en el que ella decidió, inconscientemente, morderse el labio inferior. Aquello terminó de desatar el corazón de Damon por completo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué miras? – dijo ella provocando que Damon la mirase de nuevo a los ojos.

- Lo increíblemente sexy que estás toda empapada – dijo él con voz ronca y una sonrisa ladeada.

Damon no supo de dónde le salieron aquellas palabras, pero no se arrepintió en absoluto de haberlas dicho, porque cuando lo hizo, Elena se ruborizó aún más y verla así le encantaba. Ella bajó la mirada, notando cómo el calor invadía su cuerpo al instante. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué decir. Damon conseguía dejarla sin palabras y aquello la ponía nerviosa, pero no iba a dejar que él la intimidase. Es más, recordaba cómo era él el que se sentía cohibido por ella con las sesiones de ropa de la marca Fell y ese pensamiento la hizo levantar decidida la mirada y encontrarse con el brillante y encendido azul de los ojos de Damon. Pero entonces las palabras ya sobraban.

Damon se acercó a ella despacio, como el felino que se acerca a por su presa. Pero Elena no iba a echar a correr como un conejito asustado, todo lo contrario, lo esperaba con ansia. Así, Elena avanzó y llevó sus manos al cuello de Damon, atrayéndolo a su boca para besarlo con dureza, con toda la intensidad y la pasión que llevaba guardando tanto tiempo. Y Damon respondió sin pensarlo, abrazándola y llevándola contra su cuerpo. En menos de un segundo ambos eran un enredo de manos, caricias y besos sobre una ropa mojada que pronto empezó a molestar. Así, Damon sujetó a Elena por las caderas y la giró para sentarla sobre la encimera del lavabo, quedando él entre sus piernas. Si separar sus labios de los de ella, llevó sus manos a los botones de la blusa y comenzó a desabrochar la molesta prenda con prisa. Se la sacó por los brazos dejando al descubierto aquel sujetador de encaje blanco que antes intuía y que ahora estaba ante sus ojos, todo para él.

Pero Elena no quería quedarse atrás, así que cogió la camiseta de Damon por el borde y se la sacó con algo de dificultad al estar tan mojada. La vista de aquel cuerpo tan perfecto ante ella la dejó sin aliento y dejó escapar lo que ella pensó que era un suspiro, pero Damon escuchó claramente cómo lo que a Elena se le escapaba fue un gemido. Con una sonrisa de medio lado avanzó de nuevo y la besó con ímpetu, llevando después su boca hacia su cuello, probando la fría agua del cuerpo de Elena y provocando que nuevo gemidos escapasen de los labios de ella.

Elena se agarraba con fuerza al pelo de Damon mientras él estaba entre sus piernas, sujetándola por las caderas con fuerza y recorriendo su cuello con sus labios. Sintió entonces cómo con sus dedos retiró despacio las tiras de su sujetador, que quedaron colgando sobre sus brazos y cómo la besaba por la clavícula, bajando aún más. Notó entonces cómo acariciaba sus pechos sobre la tela para después bajarla con lentitud, provocando que una descarga de electricidad recorriese el cuerpo de Elena de los pies a la cabeza. Damon, por su parte, seguía escuchando la respiración entrecortada de Elena, lo que le animaba a seguir. Bajó con sus labios y con su lengua empezó a lamer lo que la tela antes cubría y pudo notar el contraste de su saliva caliente con la fría piel de Elena. Y supo que lo que hacía le estaba gustando a ella, porque un nuevo tirón de pelo seguido de otro gemido le hizo levantar la mirada para ver a una Elena totalmente excitada, con los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta y la cabeza echada ligeramente hacia atrás, disfrutando de lo que él le estaba haciendo. La sonrisa vino a sus labios y se atrevió a mordisquear viendo que ella estaba gozando.

Elena dio un pequeño respingo ante aquel muerdo y abrió los ojos. Cogió a Damon por la cara y se la levantó para que quedase frente a ella. Se miraron durante un segundo, pero entonces Damon se extrañó y se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Te he hecho daño? – dijo con voz entrecortada.

- No, en absoluto.

Y tras eso lo besó de nuevo, acercándolo a su cuerpo lo más que pudo. Después de eso la cordura abandonó sus mentes se dejaron llevar completamente. Elena, en un arranque de valentía, llevó sus manos a los pantalones de Damon y los desabrochó. Él se encargó de quitárselos de todo para después ayudar a Elena con los suyos bajándola del lavabo. Sin dejar de besarse ni un segundo, ella los guió hasta la habitación y se paró cuando sintió sus piernas topando con el borde de la cama. Dejó los labios de Damon y se dio la vuelta mientras él la envolvía con sus brazos. Ella retiró la colcha de la cama y al incorporarse de nuevo, Damon le retiró el pelo aún mojado de un lado de su cuello y la besó pasando su lengua por su piel. Aún abrazándola por la espalda llevó sus manos a sus pechos y los abarcó sintiendo la humedad del sujetador. Enseguida fue hacia el broche en su espalda y se lo quitó con facilidad, cubriendo después sus pechos desnudos con sus manos, haciéndola gemir de la anticipación. Ella se giró de nuevo y pegó sus pechos al de Damon, notando cómo sus pieles hacían contacto por fin. Se besaron intensamente y Damon empujó para caer sobre la cama quedando encima de ella. Comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo entero con las manos para seguir haciéndolo con sus besos mientras Elena se retorcía bajo él, respirando cada vez con más dificultad.

Cuando Damon introdujo sus dedos entre la última prensa que le quedaba a Elena y tiró hacia abajo para sacársela, ella se atrevió a hacer lo mismo con los calzoncillos de él. Damon seguía perdiéndose en su cuerpo y quería hacer que Elena disfrutase cada segundo que estuviesen juntos, pero parecía que Elena estaba deseosa de que la hiciese suya y no podía esperar más.

- Damon – lo llamó con dificultad.

- Dime pequeña – le pidió él colocándose sobre ella y mirándola a los ojos.

- Hazlo… hazlo ya.

- ¿Impaciente? – preguntó él con una sonrisa.

- Te necesito Damon. Es tu culpa que esté tan impaciente por ti – decía ella seria, mirando al profundo azul.

- ¿Mi culpa? – preguntó Damon confuso.

- Tú quisiste esperar para que lo hiciésemos y cada vez que estaba contigo deseaba con todas mis ganas esto. Así que ahora no me hagas esperar más – le dijo agarrándole con fuerza del pelo.

- Elena…

- Te deseo – le cortó ella mientras le rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas.

- Bien. ¿Seguro que estás lista? – preguntó él llevando una de sus manos hacia su centro para comprobarlo.

- Seguro.

- ¿Seguro que no te arrepentirás? – seguía preguntando Damon mientras retiraba su mano y se colocaba para entrar en ella.

- Nunca podría arrepentirme de esto.

- Yo quería que disfrutases de esto poco a poco. Que nuestra primera vez juntos fuese especial – dijo Damon quedándose quieto.

- Damon – lo llamó Elena cogiendo su cara entre sus manos – Estoy disfrutando y te aseguro que está siendo especial. No necesito velas ni champán para que lo sea, sólo necesito que estés tú. Sólo te necesito a ti.

Con estas últimas palabras, Elena acercó a Damon para besarlo y entonces él se introdujo en ella, despacio, haciendo que el momento fuese perfecto para ella, que fuese perfecto para los dos. Después de tanto tiempo esperando, por fin había llegado lo que tanto habían querido los dos, estar juntos de verdad, de la manera en la que pueden disfrutar el uno del otro sin restricciones, sin complejos y sin los problemas que normalmente los rodea. Sólo eran ellos dos, Damon y Elena amándose, Damon y Elena disfrutando de su momento de pasión, por el que tanto habían esperando y por el que tanto habían luchado.

Después de haber perdido la noción del tiempo, entre gemidos y nombres gritados al aire, Elena terminó mientras se agarraba con fuerza a la espalda de Damon con una mano y con la otra seguía tirando de su pelo. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para Damon, quien levantó la cabeza para mirar a Elena mientras disfrutaba de su orgasmo, quedándose sin respiración y arqueándose contra él para sentirlo más de cerca. Damon terminó poco después, mirando fijamente los ojos chocolate de Elena que lo observaban con cierto gesto de devoción. Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de ella y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Elena, aspirando su aroma e intentando recuperar el aliento mientras notaba cómo ella hacía lo mismo a la vez que acariciaba su espalda. Damon se incorporó para salir de ella y alcanzó la colcha para cubrirlos mientras se colocaba al lado de Elena sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Tan pronto como estuvo acostado de nuevo juntos a ella, Elena se acercó y lo abrazó y besó como si no hubiese un mañana. Cuando se separaron para coger aire se miraron fijamente a los ojos y ella por fin pudo hablar.

- Gracias – dijo para acercarse y darle otro beso.

- ¿Gracias? Vaya… nunca me habían dado las gracias – dijo Damon divertido.

- Para todo hay una primera vez – contestó Elena pegándose más a su cuerpo.

- Y que lo digas pequeña…

- Ha sido… como lo esperaba.

- ¿A sí? ¿Y cómo lo imaginabas? Si puede saberse…

- Increíble… tal y como ha sido.

- ¿Increíble, eh?

- Ajá… perfecto – dijo para besarlo de nuevo, perdiéndose de nuevo el uno en el otro.

Pasaron así minutos… o quizás horas. Nunca sabían cuanto tiempo pasaba mientras estaban juntos. Abrazados bajo la colcha, desnudos y besándose, acariciando sus cuerpos y llenándose de sensaciones nuevas para los dos. Se separaron de nuevo cuando sus cuerpos les pedían respirar y entonces Damon recordó en tono juguetón.

- Oye, ¿no dijiste antes algo de una ducha caliente?

* * *

**Hola! Sé que tardé muchísimo en actualizar, pero tengo poco tiempo. Espero que con el capítulo que les dejé me perdonen. Un besito a todos los que se molestan en leer!**

**Y gracias por sus reviews! Los adoro! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Antes que nada, siento muuuucho mucho muschísimo el haber dejado parada la historia, pero entre el trabajo y que las musas no están conmigo, se me escapan las ideas y no escribía nada que me convenciese...**

**Para aquellos que me siguen, mil perdones. Les aseguro que escribiré un final (tarde o temprano) y que no dejaré la historia colgada. pero tengan paciencia, por favor.**

**Por último, muchas gracias de nuevo por leer y por sus reviews! Son los mejores! Kisess!**

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Donde hubo fuego…**

Caroline miraba la televisión mientras desde el sofá cambiaba con el mando a distancia sin ver realmente las cadenas a las que cambiaba. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y en todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior con Klaus y su prima Lexi. La verdad es que Lexi le pareció muy agradable y simpática, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo idiota que se sentía. Pero por supuesto, lo que más la mortificaba era el saber que tendría que hablar con Klaus sobre lo sucedido con Matt e intuía que no iba a ser fácil. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes para saber si las cosas podrían volver a funcionar con Klaus o si todo lo de la noche anterior fue sólo un cúmulo de falsas esperanzas. Decidida, alcanzó su teléfono y marcó un número que aún no se había ido de su memoria. Tras un par de tonos, la voz de Klaus al otro lado la puso aún más nerviosa.

- ¿Dígame? – preguntó él.

- Klaus.

- ¿Caroline? ¿Eres tú?

- Si.

- No tengo este número.

- Tuve que cambiarlo. Me robaron el móvil hace un tiempo.

- ¿Te robaron? ¿Pero, te sucedió algo? – preguntó Klaus en tono asustado.

- No tranquilo. Me lo quitaron del bolso en el gimnasio. No me pasó nada.

- Vaya… bueno. – dijo aliviado – Apuntaré entonces este número.

- Si.

- ¿Y por qué me llamas? – preguntó curioso.

- Bueno… es que estaba pensando que quizás tenemos que hablar.

- Sí, tenemos que hacerlo.

- Y creo que cuanto antes lo hagamos mejor… por eso te he llamado – contestó tímida.

- Pero, ¿quieres hablar esto por teléfono?

- No, claro que no. Quería saber si te apetecía venir a cenar a casa y así hablamos tranquilos. – propuso ella con miedo de que le dijese que no.

- ¿A casa? – preguntó Klaus entre extrañado y emocionado por que le propusiese volver a la que había sido la casa de ambos.

- Si… a casa. – contestó Caroline intuyendo las dudas de Klaus.

- Claro… me encantaría.

- Bien. ¿Sobre las ocho y media te viene bien?

- Claro. A las ocho y media estaré allí.

- Bien. Nos vemos entonces.

- Nos vemos Caroline.

Caroline colgó y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al saber que iba a cenar con Klaus. Pero un gran peso se le vino de nuevo encima al recordar para qué era aquella cena. No habría diversión y seguro que tampoco sería una reconciliación. Más bien habría sinceridad, que les llevaría a ambos a tener que soportar cierto dolor. Pero estaba decidida y nunca antes había querido con tantas fuerzas solucionar las cosas con Klaus. Así que se levantó del sofá armándose de valor y se dispuso a prepararse mientras pensaba qué haría para cenar.

* * *

Damon estaba en la ducha bajo el chorro de agua caliente deleitándose con el reciente recuerdo de Elena entre sus brazos, susurrando su nombre al oído mientras disfrutaba paseando sus manos por toda su piel. La sensación que persistía en su cuerpo que le adormecía los músculos era a la vez extraña y maravillosa. Sabía que se sentía así porque su cuerpo extrañaba a Elena, porque quería tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos contra su pecho, haciéndole sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo.

- Hey – la voz de Elena y un golpe en la mampara le distrajo de sus pensamientos y giró la cabeza hacia donde ella asomaba su cabeza.

- Dime pequeña – le sonrió mientras veía el sonrojo en las mejillas de Elena al ver su trasero desnudo.

- Jer me ha llamado. Dice que no vendrá hasta la noche, que está con April – continuó Elena intentando mantener la mirada en los ojos de Damon.

- ¿Y?

- Pues que… si quieres… puedes quedarte a cenar conmigo.

- Claro.

- Había pensado en pedir comida china. ¿Te gusta?

- Si.

- Bien. Te dejo que termines entonces.

- Elena – la llamó antes de que cerrase la mampara – Espera.

- Dime – volvió a asomarse ella, pero Damon ya no estaba de espaldas, si no que se había girado totalmente y podía ver su perfecto cuerpo mientras el agua le caía haciéndole brillar. Sintió cómo la sangre se acumulaba en su rostro y bajó la mirada a los pies de Damon.

- ¿Quieres entrar? – preguntó él sonriendo al ver a Elena roja como una tomate.

- ¿Entrar? – dijo ella levantando la vista.

- Si… dúchate conmigo – le pidió tendiéndole la mano.

- Damon… me da vergüenza… - dijo ella bajando de nuevo la cara.

- ¿Vergüenza? – preguntó extrañado - ¿Después de lo que hemos hecho, Elena? – dijo riendo.

- Ya… pero es que…

- Vamos pequeña… sólo vamos a ducharnos – le dijo intentando convencerla.

- Espera – dijo Elena notando cómo le temblaba la voz mientras se alejaba de la mampara.

No sabía muy bien por qué, pero se encontró a sí misma quitándose el pijama que se había puesto mientras Damon se duchaba y volviéndose de nuevo hacia la ducha, con un nudo en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar bien. Metió un pie y después el resto del cuerpo, sin mirar aún a Damon quien seguía bajo el chorro de agua, ahora muy sonriente.

- Ven aquí – escuchó decir a Damon mientras la sujetaba de un brazo para que se girase a verlo.

Elena siguió el movimiento y avanzó hasta Damon, haciéndose este a un lado para dejar que Elena se metiese bajo el agua. Se puso de espaldas a Damon y empezó a sentir el agua caliente cayendo por su cuerpo, relajándola al instante. Damon se colocó tras ella y le puso las manos sobre los hombros, intentando que dejase de estar tan nerviosa. Llevó después sus manos hasta su largo pelo y lo apartó hacia un hombro. Avanzó un paso, pegó su pecho a la espalda de ella y acercó sus labios a su cuello para dejar un suave beso sobre su piel mojada. Elena sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo e instintivamente ladeó la cabeza para que Damon siguiese con lo que estaba haciendo. Pero en su lugar le susurró al oído.

- Relájate pequeña. Recuerda que siempre será lo que tú quieras. Sólo lo que tú pidas. – le dijo dejando otro beso en su cuello.

Se alejó de nuevo de Elena y alcanzó la esponja. Echó un poco de gel sobre ella y la frotó contra su mano para hacer un poco de espuma. Miró a Elena, aún de espaldas a él, cómo pasaba sus manos por su pelo.

- Elena – la llamó y ella giró la cara hacia él viendo la esponja en su mano - ¿Puedo?

- Si – dijo ella con timidez, volviendo de nuevo la cara hacia la pared.

Con confianza, Damon se acercó y comenzó a pasar la esponja por la espalda de Elena, dejando un rastro de espuma allí por donde frotaba. Siguió por sus brazos y, sin girarla, pasó la esponja por sus pechos y por su vientre, provocando que ella se pusiese tensa. Volvió de nuevo a su espalda para bajar después a su trasero, lugar en el que Damon se demoró más, y por último a sus piernas. Cuando hubo terminado, puso la esponja frente a Elena.

- Toma… termina tú – le dijo pensando que ella preferiría que no invadiese más su cuerpo, pues estaba muy tensa.

- No – contestó ella en un susurro sin coger la esponja – Hazlo tú.

- ¿Yo?

- Si.

Damon pegó de nuevo su pecho a la espalda de Elena y frotó la esponja por su vientre, haciendo pequeños círculos mientras la espuma se esparcía por todas partes. Elena notaba el cuerpo de Damon contra el suyo mientras movía su brazo hacia abajo. Por instinto, abrió un poco las piernas y Damon siguió con la esponja el camino que se había marcado. Cuando llegó a su zona más sensible, un pequeño suspiro salió de la boca de Elena, provocando que Damon se pegase aún más a ella. Elena echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, mientras Damon aumentaba su ritmo con la esponja. Elena llevó su mano sobre la de Damon e hizo con él el movimiento, gimiendo cada vez más seguido. Empezó a sentir también a Damon sobre su trasero, duro y grueso, pidiendo por algo más que una simple esponja. Entonces Elena en un movimiento cogió la esponja de la mano de Damon y le apartó la mano, girando por fin para mirarlo a los ojos. Brillaban de una forma que Elena no recordaba haberla visto jamás. El deseo y el cariño se mezclaban en el azul con el agua cayendo sobre él.

- Date la vuelta – le pidió ella ante la atónita mirada de Damon.

Hizo caso y Damon se giró. Entonces Elena echó más gel sobre la esponja y comenzó a frotarla por la espalda de Damon mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba la espuma sobre su suave piel. Siguió hasta su trasero, haciendo círculos sobre él. Damon reprimía su risa para que Elena no se sintiese cohibida y siguiese con lo que estaba haciendo, pero entonces ella le pidió que girase de nuevo. Se encontró con sus ojos chocolate mirando su pecho y el cosquilleo que sintió por la espalda le hizo sonreír. Elena alzó la vista y vio cómo Damon la miraba. Entonces él avanzó e intentó besarla, pero ella se retiró antes de que alcanzase sus labios y le sonrió de vuelta, siguiendo con la esponja sobre su vientre. Damon levantó los brazos y llevó sus manos a la espalda de Elena cuando ella no lo miraba, así que ahora la tenía atrapada para que no se le volviese a escapar. Ella levantó el rostro hacia él cuando llevaba la esponja hacia abajo, dejando a Damon casi sin aliento y mirándola sorprendido por el gesto. Cuando frotó sobre su erección, un gemido escapó de los labios de Damon mientras miraba a Elena con deseo. Bajó a los labios de Elena y esta vez ella no se apartó, si no que atrapó su labio inferior con sus dientes mientras seguía frotando y frotando.

Cuando Damon sintió que no podía más, alcanzó la mano de Elena y le quitó la esponja, tirándola a cualquier lado y sujetándola a ella por la espalda para besarla. Pegó su cuerpo al de ella lo más que pudo, sintiendo el agua correr entre los dos como una capa de gelatina caliente que no hacía otra cosa que encenderlos aún más. Elena llevó sus manos hasta el cuello de Damon, acercándolo más a ella y perdiéndose en la sensación de estar derritiéndose con el agua caliente sobre ellos. Cuando se separaron para respirar, se miraron a los ojos para perderse el uno en el otro. Elena ya no tenía vergüenza, tenía a Damon entre sus brazos, desnudo y en la ducha… y ya no le importaba nada más.

Sujetándolo por el cuello aún, lo arrastró con ella mientras se apoyaba contra la pared de la ducha, atrayéndolo de nuevo a sus labios, ahogándose sin su calor. Las manos de ambos viajaban por sus cuerpos, calientes y mojados, y Damon apretaba a Elena aún más contra la pared, provocando que ella notase su erección en su vientre, haciéndola gemir de la anticipación. Así, en un acto de valentía por parte de ella, levantó una pierna y colocó el pie sobre el grifo de la pared, invitando a Damon a que siguiese adelante. Él entendió el gesto a la perfección y, sujetando a Elena por el trasero para levantarla un poco, entró en ella despacio, sin llegar hasta el final. Pero cuando lo hizo, Elena abrió los ojos por la impresión y un gemido de placer mezclado con el dolor salió de su boca, que acalló Damon en seguida con sus labios. Las sensaciones de sus cuerpos se mezclaban con el agua cayendo sobre ellos, dándoles la impresión de un mayor placer.

Tras unos minutos de frenético ritmo, gemidos y gritos, el orgasmo llegó a Elena de una manera arrolladora, haciendo que le temblasen las piernas y se agarrase con fuerza al pelo de Damon mientras mordía su hombro para no gritar más. Damon la siguió enseguida, excitado al ver a Elena disfrutar así. Y todo gracias a él.

Respirando con dificultad, Elena miró a los ojos de Damon y llevó sus manos a sus mejillas, acercando su rostro para besarlo despacio, dándole con el gesto las gracias por lo que acababa de vivir con él.

* * *

El timbre sonó y Caroline, nerviosa, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Klaus, con unos simples vaqueros y una camisa blanca que, por muy corrientes que fuesen, la dejaron sin aliento.

- Hola – dijo él sonriendo.

- Hola – contestó ella apartándose para dejarlo entrar – Pasa.

Klaus entró y miró a su alrededor. Nada había cambiado, todo seguía tal y como estaba cuando se marchó y eso le hizo sentir como que de nuevo estaba en su casa. No se dio cuenta, pero esa calidez inmediata que sintió por todo su cuerpo le hizo sonreír.

Estuvieron cenando mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia y ambos sintieron por un momento como si nada hubiese cambiado entre ellos, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado y no hubiesen tenido aquella estúpida crisis. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Caroline recogió la mesa y Klaus la ayudó a organizar la cocina. Se sirvieron una copa de vino y se sentaron en el sofá para hablar. Ambos sabía que ya no lo podía retrasar más y que había llegado el momento.

- ¿Te ha gustado la cena? – preguntó Caroline intentando comenzar una conversación.

- Si… el risotto me encanta.

- Ya… lo sé. – dijo Caroline dándole a entender que lo había cocinado para él.

- Caroline…

- No Klaus – le dijo levantando una mano – antes de que digas nada, quiero ser yo la que hable.

- Está bien.

- Yo… quería pedirte perdón lo primero. Me comporté como una cría en lugar de dejar que me explicases lo sucedido. Te saqué de mi vida porque estaba demasiado enfadada por lo que creí ver y me dolía demasiado como para escuchar lo que pensaba que sería alguna mentira.

- Lo sé Caroline… y lo entiendo.

- No…no quiero que seas condescendiente conmigo Klaus.

- No lo soy.

- Y además –dijo Caroline dejando su copa sobre la mesita frente al sofá y poniéndose de pie, caminando nerviosa por el salón – he hecho cosas de las que no me siento orgullosa.

- Pero eso a mí no me importa Car…

- Si importa Klaus – interrumpió ella girándose para mirarlo a los ojos – A mí me importa.

- Está bien… pero no tienes por qué decirme nada si no quieres.

- Quiero contártelo. Quiero que sepas cómo pasó y por qué lo hice. Yo… en ningún momento lo planeé, pero el dolor y el alcohol juntos no son buena idea – dijo sentándose de nuevo en el sofá.

- Caroline – susurró Klaus acariciándole la mejilla con sus dedos.

- Sucedió un par de veces – seguía hablando ella mientras se miraba las manos en su regazo – Perdía el control y, cuando quise darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y paré, hice mucho daño a un buen amigo.

- ¿Amigo?

- Si – contestó ella mirándolo de reojo, viendo su expresión de sorpresa – Y eso es lo peor de todo. Creo que lo he perdido hasta como amigo.

- Él pensó que lo que sucedía entre los dos era algo más.

- Si… pero cuando le expliqué lo que en verdad me sucedía, supo que lo había estado usando para intentar olvidarte. Y me sentí como una verdadera mierda.

- Ya…

- ¿Ya? ¿No me dices nada más?

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga Caroline?

- No lo sé… suponía que te enfadarías y me gritarías o algo.

- No tengo ese derecho… no estábamos juntos.

- Pero yo siento como si te hubiese engañado.

- Caroline… no te voy a mentir. Me duele todo lo que me has contado, pero no puedo estar enfadado contigo porque entiendo el porqué lo hiciste.

- Klaus… vuelves a ser condescendiente conmigo – dijo ella en tono cansado, a lo que él sonrió.

- No cariño, no lo soy – dijo colocándole un mechón tras la oreja, mirándola con lo que Caroline pensó que era todo el amor que se habían estado guardando el uno para el otro.

- Klaus… esto, lo nuestro… ¿tú crees que podamos volver a…? – dijo sin ser capaz de terminar la pregunta, pero Klaus la entendió perfectamente.

- Claro que podremos volver a estar juntos. Caroline, yo te quiero… en todo este tiempo no he dejado de pensar en ti. Y no me importa lo que hayas hecho – le dijo cogiéndole la cara entre sus manos, mirándola a los ojos – Yo quiero estar contigo.

Caroline, sin saber qué contestar y con un nudo en la garganta por la emoción, cubrió las manos de Klaus sobre su propia cara con las suyas y lo miró a los ojos, notando cómo las lágrimas estaban a punto de correr por sus mejillas. Pero entonces Klaus se acercó a ella y dejó y suave beso sobre sus labios. Después del desenfrenado y necesitado beso que se dieron en casa de Klaus con el que se mostraron el uno al otro lo mucho que necesitaban ese contacto, este fue como una confirmación del amor que sentían ambos.

* * *

Sentados en el sofá del salón y viendo un programa en la televisión que no les interesaba mucho, Elena y Damon se daban un festín de comida china. Damon la miraba comer recordando cómo hace apenas una hora sus labios le recorrían el cuello haciéndole estremecer. Las sensaciones que había tenido al estar con Elena habían sido tan fuertes para él que aún las sentía sobre su cuerpo. No podía explicarlo con palabras, pero lo que había pasado con ella significaba más para él de lo que esperaba.

Pero había algo que lo enfadaba sobremanera, y es que inevitablemente al haber comenzado aquella especie de relación con Elena no podía evitar recordar a Rose, la única mujer con la que en verdad pensó haber conectado en su vida y con la que tuvo mucho más que una noche de pasión. Pero ella lo dejó sin ninguna explicación, lo que le hacía pensar que Elena quizás algún día se cansaría de él y lo dejaría también. Y no sabía si su corazón estaba preparado para pasar por algo así de nuevo. Es cierto que había pasado mucho tiempo desde lo de Rose, pero desde entonces nunca había pasado más de una noche con una chica y no se había abierto a nadie. Con Elena fue distinto porque en un principio fue su amiga… pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado y, aunque nunca lo admitiese, estaba muerto de miedo.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Elena al ver que Damon no le prestaba atención.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué si estás bien?

- Si, ¿por qué?

- No lo sé. Te noto distraído.

- Tranquila… estoy bien – intentó escaquearse del tema.

- Bueno… de acuerdo – dijo ella sin confiar mucho en su respuesta - ¿Tienes más hambre?

- No, estoy lleno.

- Yo también. Hemos comido demasiado – dijo ella mirando la cantidad de cajas vacías que se habían comido.

- Bueno… teníamos que recuperar fuerzas – le dijo él pícaro, provocando que a Elena se le pusieran las mejillas coloradas.

- Bueno…

- ¿Te avergüenzas? – le pregunta sonriendo.

- Un poco – dice ella bajando la cabeza.

- No tienes por qué, pequeña – asegura Damon mientras se acerca a ella y la rodea con un brazo por la cintura – No es ninguna mentira que estábamos cansados y hambrientos.

- No… no lo es – contesta ella mirándole a los ojos y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Bien… pues aclarado ese punto, me preguntaba si aún sigues cansada…

- Ummm… no mucho.

- Genial – le dijo para besarla lentamente en los labios.

* * *

En el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, Elijah Mikaelson esperaba en la zona de embarque. Vestido con su impecable traje gris de Armani, con su maletín de Mont Blanc y su pasaje en la mano, Elijah empezaba a impacientarse un poco. El avión estaba a punto de salir y su acompañante no llegaba; y si perdía ese vuelo sería un desastre para él. Había estado en negociaciones con la revista The Show, en la que su hermano Klaus trabaja. Hacía un par de meses que le había comentado que el director quería lanzar el magazine a Europa, y para eso tenía que llevar a cabo una importante campaña publicitaria. Se puso en contacto con el señor Saltzman y decidieron trabajar juntos tras varias negociaciones a distancia, pero había llegado el momento de viajar hasta Nueva York y cerrar el trato de manera formal. Esta era una buena oportunidad para él, ya que sería un trabajo que le ayudaría a consolidarse aún más como el mejor publicista del estado de California. Pero si su acompañante no llegaba sería un gran problema… porque no podría marcharse sin su novia.

Cuando al fin la vio aparecer entre la gente con su vestido rojo, corriendo entre la gente hacia la puerta de embarque y con su pasaje en la mano, sintió como si un gran peso se le quitase del pecho y pudiese respirar de nuevo con normalidad. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero estaba bastante nervioso porque no sabía las expectativas que el señor Saltzman tendría de él ni lo que Klaus le habría contado. Pero se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que estar tranquilo, confiar en sí mismo y hacer el mejor trabajo de su vida. Y teniéndola a ella a su lado sabía que todo iría bien.

* * *

**Este capítulo es algo más cortito... pero bueno, espero que les sirva para quitarse un poquito las ganas de más ;)**

**Espero que os haya gustado! ;) Mua amores!**


End file.
